Oath: A story about brothers
by janzen222
Summary: Before Roy left and became Red Arrow he offered for Robin and Wally to come with him. What would've happened if they had said yes? Now it's the three of them against the world. With new identities and new heros. This is the story of NightWing's Red Arrow's and Warp's(KF's new name) bond. They will fight the world and prove that they aren't side kicks only Heroes
1. Brothers the beginning

Roy stared at his watch and sighed. It was five minutes till midnight and he was expecting Robin and Kid Flash also known as Richard Grayson and Wally West. When he had the argument with Roy and decided to go solo he had asked both sidekicks to join him. He honestly thought they would say no but to his joyous surprise they told him yes. _"Were brothers and we stick together." Robin said with a smile. "Ya Roy we would've come with you even if you hadn't asked us." Wally added on with a smirk. "Face it Roy your stuck with us." Robin said smirking as well. _

They had agreed to meet on this abandoned building when they were all ready at midnight excatly to begin their new lives. Roy hadn't had to do much so he was here early. "Am I late?" A voice asked almost causing Roy to jump. Roy turned to see Richard standing there with two duffel bag full of items. Before Roy could answer Wally was there standing beside Richard. "Sorry I'm late you do not know how hard it was to sneak out with Uncle Barry watching you every waking minute." Wally said dropping his duffle bags on the ground next to him. Roy took this moment to observe the boys. Richard was wearing a black t-shirt covered mostly by a brown leather hoodie. His hair was slicked back as usual but his black sunglasses were missing to reveal his blue eyes.

Wally was wearing a white t-shirt covered by a black hoodie and he was wearing a pair of black pants to complete his outfit. Roy himself was wearing a red t-shirt with a black hoodie along with black jeans like Wally's. "If you guys have are having any second thoughts this is your last chance to change your mind." Roy spoke sternly. Richard looked back in the direction of Wayne mansion then at Wally and Roy. Wally and Roy watched him as he sighed and held his hand out. "Us three against the world." He said with a smirk. Roy and Richard then watched Wally who looked back in the direction of Central City. "All for one and one for all or something like that." Wally said placing his hand on top of Richards.

They both looked at Roy who smiled gently and placed his hand on top of theirs. "Brothers for life." He said as they all nodded. "From today on we are not Sidekicks but partners." Roy said as they all nodded. "From today on we stop living in the shadows of The Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow." Wally added a smile clearly on his face. "We will fight together and if fate chooses then we will die together." Richard finished. "This our oath." Roy said as they all nodded and pulled their hands back. "Follow me to our new home and Richard on the way I need you to hack into government systems and create three new identities." Roy said as Richard nodded going to work already. They pulled on their hoodies all taking one last glance in the direction of their former homes before walking away. Roy led them into a zeta tube that took them a garage with three black motorcycles.

Richard was still busy creating three new identities while covering his trail very carefully. "Richard how are you at hacking and driving?" Roy asked as Richard looked up. "Pretty good I've only crashed one was definately not feeling the aster that day." Richard responded as Wally sighed. "How many times have you attempted it?" Wally asked in his big brother tone. Richard sighed just realizing what he had agreed to. He had left the protection of the over protective bats only to end up living with his overly protective brothers who combined were far worse then Bats could ever be.

"Once." He responded sheepishly. "Alright your riding with me." Roy said sternly. Richard sighed as Roy climbed on his motorcycle and Richard climbed on the back. He wrapped an arm around him so he could continue hacking. Wally climbed on his as well. The garage door opened and the two motorcycles shot out with Roy throwing something behind him. When they were far enough away an explosion went off in the warehouse they had just been in destroying the zeta tube and barely burning two ids. One of Richard Grayson smiling obviously feeling the aster. Another was of Wally West who looked extremely impatient.

They drove on the highway out of Gotham and towards a city in desperate need of some heros. BloodHaven. After about an hour of driving they saw the welcome sign for BloodHaven. Another half hour later they arrived at a beat up old building and stopped right in front of it. "Man Roy why didn't you tell me where we were gonna live here I could've been here in a few seconds." Wally groaned as Roy chuckled. Roy and Richard dismounted the motorcycles and stared at him. "Thats the reason I didn't tell you. Were trying to keep a low key remember." Roy said as Richard smirked.

"Speaking of Low key I've got our new Identities done." Richard said with a smile. Wally smiled. "Whatsmineitbetterbesomething coollikemaybeEdwardorsomethi ng." Wally said at super speed. "Calm down Wals your new name is Wade Blake." Richard said as Wally smiled liking his new name. "Roy your new name is Rain Blake." Richard continued seeing Roy nod in approval as well. "What about yours Dickie?" Wally asked as he smiled. "Mine is Rick Blake." Richard said as Roy thought about it for a moment. "Why do we all have the same last name?" Wally asked as Roy nodded. "Our story is our parent's died when we were young and Rain who was eighteen couldn't bare to see his little brothers sent to an orphanage adopted us." Richard said as they all nodded.

"Now I messed with some pictures of us for the pictures and just finished putting in our current address as we arrived." Richard said with a smirk. "Well come on I gotta show you your new home." Roy said walking up to the old creaky door and pulling a key out of nowhere. He unlocked the door to reveal a basically barren living room except for a couch and a Tv. To the side was the kitchen which held a nice stove and Fridge along with some basic counter tops and cabinets.

There was a stare case to the right of the living room leading up to a long narrow hall way with six doors. Three held bedrooms while the other three held bathrooms. "Wow Roy how did you afford this?" Wally asked looking at the fifty inch plasma screen Tv and leather couch. "Apparently I had an old rich uncle who died around the time I was orphaned and left all his money to me. Ollie never knew and I found out just a few weeks ago." Roy said motioning for them to follow inside with their duffel bags.

Richard and Wally came in and set their bags down. "And that's not even the best part." Roy said walking over to the staircase. He touched a spot on the wall and the wall seemed to open up to reveal another staircase going down. "Our own lair?" Richard asked with a smirk. Roy nodded and Wally then ran and using his super speed checked out everything in the house including the lair. "Roy if I didn't consider you my brother I could kiss you." Wally said as Richard chuckled. "Save it Romeo it's past midnight and we need to change our appearances." Roy said walking down the stair case followed closely by Richard and Wally.

When they arrived at the bottom there was two more Tvs and leather couches and three giant computers. On the side was a large marked area for sparring. Roy walked over to a large table that sat inbetween the couches. "This is our lair/meeting room/chill zone." Roy explained looking over to Richard. "So what color is our hair supposed to be?" Roy asked as Richard smirk. "Wally's or Wade's is black that is short in the back and long in the front." Richard explained as Roy tossed Wally a bottle of black hair dye and a pair of scissors. "Wade also has blue eyes." Richard continued causing Roy to chuck a thing of blue contacts at Wally. "Alright be back in a sec." Wally said dashing into the bathroom across from them that was clearly marked. "Yours?" Roy asked as Richard smiled. "Blonde hair with black eyes along with a buzz cut." Richard said as Roy tossed him the items he needed. "And mine?" Roy asked as Richard smirked. "Black buzz cut with brown eyes." Richard responded.

Roy raised an eye brow. "Hey our cover story also states that I idolized you and when you took me and Wade in decided to copy your hairstyle." Richard explained as Roy nodded. A few seconds later Wally came out with black hair and blue eyes. His hair was short in the back and long in the front as his new identity said it was. Roy and Richard looked at each other and smiled at their brother's new appearance. "Well how do I look?" Wally asked staring at his brother's faces. "Like a new man." Roy said with Richard nodding. "My turn." Richard yelled dashing into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with a blonde buzz cut along with black eyes.

Roy and Wally smirked. "Do I look asterous?" He asked as Wally smiled. "Yep would've never known it was you if you hadn't said what Rick looked like." Wally said Roy going into the bathroom next. When Roy came out with a black buzz cut and brown eyes the remaining brothers high fived. "So I guess that about covers it." Roy said as Richard sighed. "Not exactly." Richard said taking a small breath. Roy and Wally looked at him as he pulled out a tattoo gun from god knows where. "We all are supposed to have the same tattoo on our right wrists." Richard explained as their eyes widened. "Whats the tattoo?" Wally asked carefully. "Oath. The O's black. The A's red. The T is white and the H is green." Richard explained as Roy groaned. "Let's get this over with." Roy said taking the tattoo gun from Richard. "Who's first?" He asked as Wally dashed behind Richard.

"I am." Richard said as Roy began the Tattooing proccess. Two hours of grunting and one of screaming later they all had Oath tattooed on their wrists. "I am never getting another tattoo." Wally complained rubbing his wrists. "I agree but I actually like Richard's choice." Roy said staring at his brothers. "We made an oath tonight and having it written on our wrists will show were not doing it half assed." Roy explained as Wally nodded. "Ya now we can start new lives with commitment." Wally said as Richard's eyes looked somewhat saddened.

"Richard?" Roy asked as he was snapped out of his daze. "Sorry I was just thinking about my fight with Bruce." Richard explained as his worst fear happened. Wally and Roy went into over protective brother mode. "You fought with him before you left?" Roy asked standing up. Richard nodded as Wally ran to his bros side. "What happened?" Wally asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "I thanked him for everything he did for me but I couldn't stay in a place where I felt I couldn't live up to his expectations" Richard explained. "How did bats take it?" Roy asked as Richard sighed. "He just nodded saying how I was right and asked me where I was going." Richard continued as Wally was slightly surprised that Bats had discovered their plan.

"I told him that I couldn't tell him and dashed out before he could try and question me more which is why I dropped my i.d in the garage." Richard finished as Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "So what about you Wally why did you drop your i.d?" Richard asked as Wally's eyes widened in shock. He cursed the damn bats for being so smart. "Barry caught me trying to sneak out and I explained to him that I couldn't live in a place where I knew I was underminded." Wally began as Roy looked at both his brothers. "He tried to convince me I wasn't and then I quoted him.'Your fast but you'll never be as fast as me you know that.' that struck a nerve and I dashed out before he could say anything else." Wally finished as Roy nodded in understanding.

He placed his other hand on Wally's shoulder. "Well I gurantee you that along as you live here you won't have to worry about being in someone else's shadow in fact you guys have already met and surpassed my expectations." Roy comforted. Wally and Richard looked at Roy and embraced in a family hug. Yes a family hug because they were all they had. No mentors. No living in other people's shadows. No having to constantly try and please their father figures. No now it was just three brothers watching each other's backs.

_Alright first chapter's done and I hope to make this one a great story. I hope you all like the story and to my other story readers I will update later I hope._


	2. Oath A place for family

Beep. Beep. Beep. Roy groaned as he opened his eyes and smashed his alarm clock after seeing it was six thirty. Richard or Rick had put them all in the worst school in Blood Haven making Roy or Rain a senior. Wally or Wade a junior with Rick as a sophomore. Richard explained by changing their grades it would make even more difficult to track them if they figured out they were all still alive which would happen soon when three new heroes showed up in Blood Haven. Roy got in the shower and got ready. He put on a black tank top, a superman shirt over it, and a pair of black pants. He put his contacts in and walked out of his room. He walked down the creaky old hall way glancing in his brother's rooms to see they were empty. He sniffed around and smelt bacon eggs and toast. He grinned and walked down the staircase to see Wally devouring a sandwich.

Roy glanced in the kitchen to see Richard preparing two more bacon and egg sandwiches. "Wow Richard I didn't know you could cook." Roy said as Richard smirk. "I can do alot of things thanks to Alfred." Richard said handing him a plate with a sandwich on it. Roy glanced at his brother's choice of outfits. Richard was wearing a black tank top under a large black overcoat with a pair of old blue jeans. Wally was wearing a red t-shirt with a black lightning bolt on it. He wore red skinny jeans. "Morning Roy or should I say Rain." Wally said finally noticing Roy. "Good morning Wade." Roy said digging into his sandwich. "So Rick what's on our agenda after school?" Roy asked sitting on the couch next to Wally. "Well first off we get to join a gang that's called Bloody Dragons or something like that. We'll change the name after we take it over." Richard explained finishing up his sandwich.

"Were joining a gang?" Wally asked quickly washing his dish and sitting back on the couch. "No were taking it over." Richard corrected as Roy looked somewhat surprised. "Why are taking over a gang?" Roy asked as Richard smirked. "Simple it's easy to beat information out of people but if we lead a gang it's much easier to get the information we want." Richard explained as if it was obvious. "I guess that does make sense." Roy said finishing his sandwich. "Well then are you guys ready?" Richard asked grabbing his backpack and flipping over to the door way. "Why so early?" Wally groaned as Roy nodded in agreement. "Simple the gang that were going to join has a competition to see who's the best fighter anyones allowed to come and the winners become leaders of the gang." Richard explained as Roy shook his head.

"That's not gonna look good on our school record." Roy said as Richard cackled. "Trust me where going to a school full of murders ,drug dealers, and psychopaths beating the crap out of people is actually considered good." Richard said with a smirk. Wally grabbed his and Roy's backpacks and handed Roy his at super speed of course. Roy shrugged as they walked out of the house and after locking it they walked to the school which was about five minutes away. It was a large three story building with surrounded by an eight foot gate and a large court yard. There were two kids standing at the gate and a large crowd of people in the courtyard. They walked over to the gate. "Get lost." One of the kids said sharply. "Were here for the big fight to decide the leaders of the Bloody Fang Gang." Richard explained as the two kids looked at him in laughed. "That's funny kid." He said as Richard gave him a glare rivaling Batman's.

"Well if your really here for it then I gotta test you." The guy said throwing a punch at Richard. Before it could hit his face Wally had grabbed his hand and flipped him over Richard. Roy simply glared at the other man daring him to try anything. "Alright go on in but I have to ask your names and if your going in as a team or singly." The man said pulling out a clipboard. "Rain, Raze and Wrath but you can call us Oath." Richard said showing him the tattoo. Richard walked through the gate with Roy and Wally quickly standing behind him. "OK why did you say those names?" Wally asked as they walked closer to the group. "Simple it's our nicknames. Everyone has them and I picked what matches us best. Rain is Rain. Raze is me. and Wrath is you Wade." Richard explained as they nodded. "Alright everyone you ready to begin?" The intercom asked as cheers were heard.

"Alright then remember the only rule is the person or team that comes out walking becomes our leader or leaders." The intercom said again as Roy, Richard and Wally stood back to back. "Begin!" The intercom yelled and then began one of the largest brawls the three brothers had ever seen. People were knocking people out left and right. Some had even pulled out knives and started stabbing people. Roy, Richard and Wally smirked because they made an excellent team. Roy was the type to knock someone out with one hit or land heavy blows while Richard was the one to dodge everyones attacks and counter them and Wally simply knocked anyone out with a flurry of punches and kicks before they could touch them.

After five minutes a bell went off and the three brothers looked around. They were the only one's left standing and completely unharmed. "Well everyone we have the results and the new leaders are Rain, Raze, and Wrath also known as Oath!" The intercom yelled. Some people groaned while others applauded. "Well that was easy." Roy said as Richard grunted. "It was supposed to be easy cause now we have to take on the previous winners." Richard explained as three large men holding bats stepped out. "Now will they be able to take on their predecessors or die trying?" The intercom asked. "I'll take the bald one." Wally said glaring at the medium sized man. "Their all bald." Roy commented glaring at the largest.

"Well these guys actually have some skills be careful they managed to even beat me and Bats once." Richard whispered as Wally and Roy looked at their little brother. "How bad did they hurt you?" Roy asked instantly going into over protective brother mode. "Three broken ribs, a broken leg and two weeks in the infirmary." Richard said and as soon as the words came out of his mouth Wally and Roy stepped in front of him. "Then you get to sit back and relax then." Wally said cracking his knuckles. Roy and Wally charged at their opponents completely forgetting the smallest member. Roy cracked the largest one in the face and he slugged him back. They then began a slugging contest.

Wally on the other hand was using a small bit of his super speed to land twenty blows or so on the middle one. Richard watched as the smallest one pulled out a knife and rushed at Wally. Before he could stab Wally Richard round house kicked him into the largest one. Both fell to the ground and Roy curb stomped the largest one knocking him out. Wally beginning to get bored of his opponent threw him on top of the younger one. Wally and Richard then followed Roy's example and curb stomped both of them.

"Wow the new comers managed to take out the invincible Blood brothers with ease and so they are now officially our new leaders." The intercom went off. The guys at the gate quickly rushed in and got on their knees in front of the three. Those who weren't injured followed their example. "The Bloody Fang Gang is at your command." One of them said quickly and silently. "Then our first order of bussiness is that this is no longer the Bloody Fang Gang but Oath a place where those who don't have a place to go can go." Roy yelled as the men looked surprised.

"If you have any problems with that Rain, Raze and I have no problem with kicking your asses again." Wally said smirking. The group of men gulped. "Now go to class and don't cause your teachers any problems or we will personally drop you off of the clock tower." Richard said as they all walked into the school and towards the principals office. The men all stood and went to their classes. They walked right past the secretary and knocked on the principal's office's door. "Come in." The voice said. The three brothers walked in into the barren room. It had a brown wooden desk with three chairs on one side and one on the other side.

"Hello." The principal said his voice frail. "Relax were not gonna hurt you were new here and we were told to meet with you to get our classes." Richard spoke for them. The principal sighed and motioned for them to sit down. "I take it your the Blake Brothers." The principal stated as they nodded. The three sat down. "First off let me state my gratitude for ordering them not to cause trouble for my teachers and second let me welcome you to Bloody Fang Academy." said as Roy rolled his eyes. "You named your school after the gang?" He asked as nodded. "Yes well the school board did because the gang owns the place." said nervously.

"Well then I guess now it's called Oath Academy then." Richard said with a chuckle. "Well I'm Rain as you probably know." Roy said pointing to himself. "Thats Wade or Wrath." He continued motioning towards Wally. "And thats Raze or Ricky." He finished pointing at Richard. "Well it is an honor to meet you all." said shaking hands with the three of them.

The three of them mentally smirked everything was going according to plan. They had control of the Bloody Fang Gang now called Oath. Next off was to design new costumes and improve their fighting styles and in Wally's case make him faster. After that was done they would go out saving the town with their group of vigilantes behind them. Then eventually the league would have to take notice of them and would probably either reprimand them or ask them to join the league which they would promptly refuse. But for now they had to figure out a way to increase Wally's speed which Richard was already working on.


	3. Weights and the league

Chapter 3 rewrite

Richard sat at the large desk they had added to the training room while Roy and Wally sparred. Roy dodged a right hook aimed at his head and quickly grabbed Wally's hand before flipping him to the ground. "I win again." Roy said with a chuckle. "That's only because I'm not allowed to use my powers." Wally complained as Roy smirked. "That's the whole point of the training. To make it so you don't rely on your powers as much." Roy explained as Wally groaned.

Richard sighed throwing a crumpled up piece of paper behind him which just happened to land at Roy's feet. Curiously he picked it up and uncrumpled it. It looked to be a design for some kind of weights. The space under the design was filled with lots of complicated mathematical and scientific equations with a large x through them all. Wally who had jumped up looked at the design. "Hey Dickie whats this for?" Wally asked as Richard threw another piece of paper behind him.

"Trying to design weights that will increase your speed but still allow you to control it." Richard answered quickly. "No offense Richard but is that even possible?" Roy asked as the two walked over to the youngest brother. "It is and I'm just one equation off." Richard answered as Wally ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it dude I'm still almost as fast as the Flash." Wally said as Roy smirked. "Ya and if he became any faster we'd never get to eat again." Roy joked as Richard jumped up. "Thats it!" Richard suddenly exclaimed surprising both Wally and Roy. "What's it?" Wally asked obviously confused. "Food that's why the equation would never work." Richard said as Roy chuckled. "So us not eating is going to make Wally faster?" He asked as Richard shook his head.

"No because of Wally's high metabolism he heals faster meaning that there is no way to decrease his appetite while increasing his speed." Richard proclaimed as Wally smiled slightly. "So I'm going to get to eat all the food that comes into the house?" Wally asked as Richard chuckled. "No your going to eat the same unless you use the extra speed." Richard said sitting back down and grabbing his pen. Within moments he had multiple complex equations and a very complex design. Wally and Roy looked at the paper understanding every equation on there(They can understand it cause their all smarter then they look). "This is amazing." Wally exclaimed jumping up. Roy placed a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Good job kid" He said as Richard smiled.

"Alright now that the design is done I can get to work on the prototype." Richard standing up. Roy glanced at the clock which read two o'clock in the morning. "That can wait till tomorrow it's late." Roy said as Richard pouted. "But I want to get it done now." Richard said looking up at Roy with puppy dog eyes. Roy turned his head and looked at Wally for support. It was a well known fact that no one person could reject Richard's puppy dog eyes especially one of his brothers but maybe if both of them said no it would work. Wally glanced at the clock as well. "Roy's right. As much as I wanna increase my speed it can wait." Wally said as Richard shook his head. "But I'm not even tired." Richard complained right before he let out a huge yawn.

"Not tired my ass." Roy scoffed. Richard didn't bother trying the puppy dog eyes he was defeated. "Alright but as soon as school gets out I'm getting to work on the prototype." Richard mumbled as they walked up the stairs out of their lair. "No school tomorrow." Roy said patting his shoulder. "What do you mean no school?" Wally asked happy that he didn't have to go to school but confused why when it was a Friday. "Told the dean we had some family business to take care of tomorrow and he said to enjoy ourselves." Roy explained quickly getting his brother's attention.

"Family Business?" Richard obviously skeptical. "I'm meeting with Green Arrow tomorrow to discuss some things." Roy explained waiting for their explosive reactions. "WHAT?!" Wally yelled as Richard simply stared at Roy. "Why?" Richard asked as Roy took a deep breath. "Apparently Batman and the other league members already know where we are and he demanded to meet with me." Roy said as Richard rolled his eyes. "And why didn't you say no?" Richard asked as Roy shook his head. "He said if I didn't meet with him Batman would show up personally and knock some sense into us before taking us all home." Roy began as Wally opened his mouth to speak. Roy held up his hand for silence and Wally immediately closed it.

"I told him I would meet with him one on one but your both coming with." Roy said with a stern look. Wally and Richard glanced at each other before returning their gaze to Roy. "Why?" Wally asked calmly. "Because most likely he's trying to separate us to try and get our mentors to talk to us one one. Personally I could careless about that but I'd rather not having to break a certain speedsters legs and a certain Bat's arm." Roy smirked glancing at Wally. "Hey I wouldn't do anything." Wally said his hands raised in defense. Richard cackled. "He's not talking about you he's talking about Flash." Richard answered for Roy.

"So you want us to come with you so we can all confront GA together?" Wally figured quickly. "Exactly we tell him that we've made our choice and that were standing by it." Richard answered as Roy nodded. "Exactly it's three against one and if nothing else we escape and move to Hawaii." Roy added as Wally eyeballed him. "Why Hawaii?" Richard asked as Roy gave Wally a small smile. "Because it's summer all year long and they have the best babes in the world." Roy said slinging an arm around each of his brothers. "I'm so in." Wally said already imagining the girls. "Easy boy that's only as a last resort." Roy said as Richard closed Wally's mouth for him.

"Alright now off to bed we leave for Starcity at noon so be ready." Roy said as they all nodded and went to their bedrooms to sleep. Little did they know that their mentors already figured they would choose this course of actions and prepared for it. As the three boys drifted into dream world they all had the same thought. "We made an oath and nothing will destroy our bond. They won't make us change our minds."

_Rewrote the chapter because well I didn't like the other one so i hope this one is much better._


	4. Confrontation

Roy, Wally and Richard gathered everything they would need for the trip to Star City. After discussing it for a few hours they decided to let the school and gang know that they were going to be gone for a whole week. "Sleeping Gas?" Roy asked as Wally held up a few capsules. "Check." Wally answered as Roy nodded and checked the list off he held in his hands. "Smoke pellets?" He asked as Richard held up a few pellets for him to see. "Check." He said marking the paper again. "Extra parts in case they decide to dismantle our motorcycles?" Roy asked as Wally held up a large bag. "Check." He said smirking. "Do we really need the parts?" Wally asked setting it on the ground. "Yes we don't know what they will do and we need to be prepared incase they try anything." Roy stated firmly as Richard sighed. "But do we really need the electro-gloves?" He asked as Roy smirked. "You were the one who said they needed to be tested out and who knows maybe they will." Roy said as Richard shook his head.

"So what hotel are we staying at?" Wally asked as Roy crumbled up the list. "Star Vega la grand under the name Turnstone." Roy answered as Wally nodded. "Alright then final question I swear." Wally said holding his hands up. "Do you really think it will take a week to deal with this?" He asked as Roy smirked. "Nah we finish it in a few hours stay a day or two at the hotel because they'll expect us to immediately go back home. Then we go stay with a certain traveling circus for a few days before heading home." Roy explained as Richard's eyes widened. "You don't mean." He spoke softly but with a smile on his face. "Yep apparently when I asked old Jack of the three of us could hang with them for a few days he almost jumped in joy upon a visit from his favorite acrobat." Roy said causing Richard to almost jump in joy.

"Whats the catch?" Wally asked as Roy smirked. "I thought you said no more questions." Roy stated causing Wally to shrug. "Well we have to preform as the falling trio." Roy said as Richard chuckled at the name. "Falling Trio really?" Richard asked as all three boys burst into laughter. "Ya Roy that's the worst name ever." Wally said as Roy shook his head in laughter. "Don't blame me blame ." Roy said as their laughter finally died down.

"Alright guys one last thing before we go." Roy said pulling up his sleeve just enough to see his tattoo. Wally and Richard did the same thing and they all held their hands out. "No matter what happens we will always be brothers." Roy said looking at his tattoo. "Even if were world's apart our bond won't falter." Wally added as Richard smirked. "We'll go to hell and back together." Richard finished as they all rolled up their sleeves. "Let's move." Roy said sternly. Roy boarded his red motorcycle that had a black arrow on it. Richard walked over to his black motorcycle with a blue bird on it and hopped on. Wally jumped onto his white motorcycle with a red lightning bolt on it.

"Let's get moving." Roy said as the garage opened up and they flew out(metaphor) driving insanely fast. They drove towards Gotham city and insanely fast speeds. An hour later they arrived at the meeting place which was a large coffee shop. "You guys ready to confront them?" Roy asked after they all came to a full stop. Wally sighed as they dismounted their motorcycles. "As ready as we'll ever be." Wally said as Richard took a deep breath. The two older brothers turned to their younger brother. "Richard if you feel uncomfortable at any time let us know and we'll leave." Roy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ya Dickie bird and if nothing else we'll clock daddy bats." Wally said leaning on Roy.

Richard smiled a little bit. "Let's go guys." Richard said as they entered the barely full coffee shop. Even with all the people their they immediately spotted their mentors with no trouble. "Hey Dickie bird why don't you get us some coffee while we find them." Wally said as Richard nodded. Roy handed him two twenties and he went to get their coffee. Roy and Wally walked over to where all three mentors sat. Bruce Wayne who had been aware of their presence from the beginning marely stared at them while Ollie and Barry stood up to greet their respective partner.

"Wally." Barry said opening his arms in prepared for a hug. "Uncle Barry." Wally said taking a seat across from where Barry was sitting. Roy sat down across from where Ollie had been sitting which made for an uncomfortable setting. Ollie and Barry cringed a little bit as they sat down across from their partner. "Wheres Richard?" Bruce asked in monotone. "Getting us some coffee." Roy said giving Bruce his version of the bat glare. "And before he gets back were going to lay down some ground rules." Roy said as Wally nodded in agreement. "First off no speaking of the new Robin." Roy said sternly.

"Second no guilt trips." Wally added looking Barry in the eyes. "Third if anyone of us feels that your going to try and force us back we will fill this place with sleeping gas and leave." Roy stated as Ollie and Barry both gulped. "If you don't agree to our terms then we will leave right now." Wally said crossing his arms. Barry looked at Ollie and Ollie in turn looked at Bruce as if having a silent discussion. They all turned to face the two boys and nodded. "We agree to your terms." Bruce said in monotone again. A few seconds later Richard arrived at the table with three cups of coffee.

Richard didn't look up as he gave Wally and Roy their coffee. He sat down across from Bruce and avoided his gaze. "Now that you are all here we can begin our discussion." Bruce said staring at Richard with a batglare of sorts. "First off we want to know why you three left." Bruce stated as Roy stared into Ollie's eyes. "Because I was nothing more then a sidekick to Green Arrow. He always referred to me as a sidekick and then when you guys refused to even show us the Justice League headquarters it was the final straw." Roy said glaring at Ollie."Roy we both know you weren't ready to see the real hq. Your stubborn headstrong and way to reckless to go on your own and by doing this you've only prove my point." Ollie said crossing his arms over his chest. Bruce looked at Wally signaling it was his turn. He took a deep breath.

"Because I'd never be as fast as the flash and he always kept reminding me. Even at home I was constantly reminded of how slow I was when compared to Flash. I finally had enough of it and when Roy asked me to go with him. I couldn't say yes fast enough." Wally said as Barry sighed. "Wally I'm sorry for saying that and I understand your mad but you really shouldn't have gone off. Your parents are really worried about you." Barry said as Wally merely scoffed. Bruce stared at Richard who had turned away. "Richard." He said sternly. Richard sighed as he looked his mentor in the eyes.

"The reason I left isn't so different from Wally's and Roy's. I was always being compared to you which at first was a good thing until I realized I didn't want to be you. People always grouped us together saying that I wasn't good enough to be at Batman's side. Then when I confronted you about you agreed with them. You said I would never be as good as you needed me to be. I was actually going to turn Roy down if you hadn't said that but it's not like it matters anyway you've already replaced me." Richard spoke with irritation in his voice. Roy and Wally looked somewhat shocked at the fact Richard already knew about the new Robin. They had tried their best to make sure Richard knew nothing about the new Robin so he wouldn't get upset.

Clearly they had failed. "Your right you were never good enough to be at my side." Bruce began as Ollie and Barry all looked wide eyed at him. "In fact if anything you were an annoyance. You always got kidnapped. In your first month of work you were beaten to a bloody pulp six times and kidnapped twice." Bruce explained in heavy monotone. "But I couldn't care less if you were good enough. Just having you by my side was good enough for me and I can't understand why you left but obviously that proves how weak you are." Bruce finished causing Richard to sink into his seat. Roy and Wally looked ready to pounce on Bruce and rip him to shreds like a wild animal.

Ollie and Barry looked surprised at Bruce's declaration. Richard pulled something out of his pocket and slammed it down on the table as he stood up. "That's fine with me Bruce I don't need you to look after me." Richard said walking away. Leaving a picture of him and Bruce that he had taken with him. Wally and Roy stood up as well. "If that's all then we'll be going." Wally said following Richard. "You should consider yourself lucky Wayne if Richard had shed a single tear you would've been on the ground bleeding." Roy spat as venomously as possible. Roy then turned and went after his brothers. "Bruce what the hell did you just do?" Ollie asked as Bruce stood up. "Ya we could've had them if you hadn't said that about Richard!" Barry agreed.

Bruce simply walked over to where Richard had been sitting and picked up the picture. It had been when Bruce had first adopted Richard and both were smiling. "Because I don't need a partner who doesn't follow orders and we've already replaced them." Bruce growled thinking of the Bart, Artemis and Jason(second Robin for those that didn't know).

_Sorry I havent updated been sick had an infection and working on school graduating soon so lets hope I can finish this story before I start collage!_


	5. First night on the job

Roy and Richard watched as Wally attempted for the third time that day to go **warp**, as he called it. It's been six months since their meeting with their mentors and ever since, they had all been polishing their skills while using the gang or 'vigilante group', as they preferred to call it, to control the crime in the town. Over the six months, Wally had somehow increased his speed to speeds that Flash would be jealous of. They decided to name this state 'warp', because Wally could literally warp himself to other places without having to recharge after each warp.

Wally stood their, vibrating his molecules faster and faster. "Come on, Walls, you got this! Remember: It's about timing, not destination." Richard said, as Wally took in the information.

A moment later, Wally disappeared and reappeared in front of them, wearing a Poncho and sombrero. "How was that?" Wally asked, holding his arms out. Roy and Richard smirked.

"Great. But, really, Mexico?" Roy asked, as Wally nodded.

"I wanted Brazil, but somehow I ended up in Mexico. So, I grabbed a few things while I was there." Wally explained, as Richard nodded.

"So, maximum distance is Mexico. Got it." Richard said, putting it in his memory banks for future usage.

"Awesome! So, are we still gonna make our debut tonight?" Wally asked with a smile.

"You bet your secret photos of Miley Cyrus, we are." Roy said, as Wally's mouth opened.

"H-How did you know about those?!" Wally asked, as Richard cackled.

"I went into your room to get your opinion on my new bow modifications and you weren't there, but your pictures were laying right on your desk." Roy explained, as Wally deadpanned. "Which reminds me. Richard, is my new bow ready for tonight?" Roy asked, as Richard nodded and went over to their weapon rack. He pulled out a long red bow. He pressed a button on the side and the string was reeled inside the bow, which straightened out and grew longer like a staff. He tossed the staff to Roy, who easily caught it and smirked.

"Remember: For electricity, it's bottom button. And for nitrogen, its-"

"Top button. Got it." Roy interrupted with a small smirk. Richard looked up at the clock which read 7:59.

"Alright, guys, one hour preparation time before we go out." Richard said, as they all nodded. The three of them walked into the small locker room, which they had added upon. Wally went over to locker and opened it up. Inside contained a white jump suit with a blue sun on the front with red waves coming off the sun. The hands and feet were yellow in memory of his previous costume. In an instant, he was in his outfit and out of the room.

Roy opened his up and donned his Red Arrow persona(Same as in the show.). Richard opened his locker to reveal a black jump suit with a blue bird across the chest. He smirked, changing into his outfit, before exiting the room as well.

An hour later, the three heroes met in front of the large computer. "Is everyone ready?" Roy asked, as his two younger brothers smirked.

"Warp, reporting for duty, sir." Wally said with a mock salute.

"Nightwing, ready for business." Richard said with a smirk.

"Alright then, we'll start with a few patrols you both remember the route?" Roy asked, as both Wally and Richard nodded. Before another word could be said, Wally's cellphone went off.

"One moment, guys; it's Vance from Oath." Wally said looking at the caller i.d. "Wade here." Wally said, glancing at his brothers. "Whoa, whoa. Who's there? Clayface?! Don't worry I'm going to send a few friends to assist you. Get the hell out of there until help arrives, am I understood? Alright, stay safe." Wally conversed before finally closing the phone. "Big news: Clayface, East district, section nine." Wally explained as they all looked worried.

They quickly turned serious and unveiled their tattoos. "No matter what happens, we'll always be brothers." Roy spoke quickly.

"Even if we're world's apart, our bond won't falter." Wally added quickly.

"We'll go to hell and back together." Richard said finishing their oath. The moment Richard was done speaking, everyone was in action. Roy and Richard jumped on their motorcycles while Wally ran beside them on their way to Clayface.

* * *

**_"Warp, go ahead and check out the situation. Evacuate everyone from the area, but do not engage. I repeat, do not engage."_** Roy said through their comlink.

"Got it boss." Wally said, increasing his speed. A minute later, Richard and Roy pulled up to the area where Clayface was reported. The moment they dismounted their motorcycles, Warp arrived in front of them. "Status report." Red Arrow demanded, as Warp nodded.

"Everyone was evacuated. Clayface should be here in three... Two... One..." Warp said, as Clayface broke through a buildings wall and into their view. Clayface roared as Nightwing pressed a button on his gloves, which caused icy mist to come from them.

Red Arrow prepared three nitrogen arrows aimed them at Clayface. "Alright, you guys know what to do. So, let's do it!" Red Arrow yelled launching his arrows at Clayface which froze his arm for a split second before it was crushed.

"Operation: Clayface, is a go!" Nightwing shouted tapping a button on his wrist which released liquid nitrogen from his boots. Nightwing then rushed at Clayface and leaped into the air. Nightwing kicked Clayface in the head which froze it temporarily before landing behind the villain.

_**"Nightwing in position."**_ Nightwing said through the com. While Clayface had been distracted by Nightwing, Red Arrow had climbed onto the roof of a building and was aiming liquid nitrogen arrows at the villain.

_**"Red Arrow in position. You ready Warp?"**_ Red Arrow asked, as Warp nodded. Nightwing pressed a button on his wrist which stopped the flow of liquid nitrogen to his right hand instead replacing it with electricity. _**"Remember, Warp: We need a high speed hurricane for this to work, and duck in case the lightning gets out of control."** _Roy stated through the com.

"Got it." Warp said as he began to run around Clayface at high speeds. Soon a hurricane formed around Clayface.

"Alright, Nightwing, we're next." Red Arrow said, as Nightwing held both of his hands out.

Red Arrow launched his liquid nitrogen arrows at Clayface. At the exact same moment, Nightwing rushed inside the Hurricane. He brushed the hand emitting liquid Nitrogen against the hurricane, long enough so they could all see it affecting it. The liquid nitrogen arrows exploded, with Clayface freezing him almost completely, thanks to the frozen Hurricane. Nightwing then turned and brushed his hand full of electricity against the hurricane which caused sparks to fly. The electricity using the ice as a conductor zapped Clayface with excruciating force. Clayface screamed in pain as Warp stopped the hurricane.

"Target is down, proceed with containment!" Red Arrow yelled, firing all of his nitrogen arrows at Clayface. Nightwing pressed another button on his wrist, and both of his hands began emitting liquid nitrogen once more, only way more then before.

Warp pressed a button on his chest and his whole suit began to emit the substance. As the arrows collided with Clayface, Warp rushed in and began a violent assault, freezing more and more of the villain as the seconds went by. Ten second later, only a small part of Clayface was unfrozen, which Nightwing rushed at. Warp backed off as Nightwing pushed both hands into the villain, freezing him from the inside out. A few seconds later, Nightwing removed his hands just as the police were showing up.

"Operation, complete." Roy said with a smirk. The police surrounded them, as Nightwing and Warp deactivated their liquid nitrogen compartments.

"Hands in the air!" One officer yelled, as Nightwing and Warp smirked at each other. They both put their hands in the air to play along.

"Easy. We're on your side." Warp said innocently. Red Arrow dropped down from the roof he was on and into the alley.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" One officer asked, as Nightwing cackled.

"If we weren't on your side, you'd all be frozen like Mudface over there, by now." Nightwing said, motioning towards Clayface.

"Yeah, or I could've taken you all out with a few arrows." Red Arrow stated, announcing his presence to the police. They all turned to them and after ten minutes of questioning, a news reporter finally showed up like they had planned. They started to walk off slowly as a woman rushed over to them holding a microphone.

"Excuse me. I'm Jessica Jameson, and I was wondering if I could have a word with you three." She said stopping them dead in their tracks. They all smirked before turning around.

"Of course you may, my good lady." Warp said with a wink.

"Well, first off, are you the ones who stopped Clayface from his rampaging?" She asked, as Warp nodded.

"Yep, we did it as a _team_." Warp said, emphasizing the word 'team'.

"I see. So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you three?" She asked as Red Arrow puffed out his chest a little bit.

"I'm Red Arrow." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Warp, and that's Nightwing." Warp said, pointing to where Nightwing had previously been standing. "Hey, where'd he go?" Warp asked as he turned to see Nightwing with his wrist computer next to the camera guy. The camera guy turned so Nightwing was in the spotlight. "Nightwing, what are you doing?" Warp asked as Nightwing smirked.

"Seeing how tough their networks' security is in case they butcher whatever we say up." Nightwing said, as Warp shook his head and Red Arrow chuckled.

"So, are you three a part of the Justice League?" Jessica asked, continuing with the questions.

"No, we're not. And no, we don't plan to join that group of hypocrites anytime soon." Red Arrow spat.

"I see. So, will you three be hanging around Blüdhaven, or back to your respective towns?" She asked, as Nightwing smirked.

"We're Blüdhaven's newest super Hero team: Oath." Nightwing explained, as Jessica smile brighter.

"Well, we've got to get going; it's almost midnight and we all need our sleep." Roy said as the three disappeared from sight, using their own methods.

"Well, there you have it, folks. Blüdhaven's newest heroes: The dark Nightwing, the charming Warp, and the sharpshooter Red Arrow. Also known as, Oath." Jessica said, as the camera shut off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three were back at their hideout and relaxing. "I find it weird that Bats would let one of his villains come here without even showing up." Wally said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, now that you mention, it is kind of strange. " Roy said contemplating the idea. Richard simply sat in silence.

* * *

From else where, Bruce, Ollie and Barry were watching a video recording of their fight against Clayface. "Wow, Bruce, I have to say this is probably your smartest idea, yet." Ollie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I mean, their team work was amazing; they had a plan ready for Clayface personally, and I can only imagine they have one for every other super villain as well." Barry added, as Bruce just nodded and looked down from the computer screen at the picture of Richard had left behind...

* * *

_Finally done about 2k words and wow I'm tired xD_. _Sorry it took so long got a new beta reader and i could see a huge difference thank you mysterious beta ;)_


	6. Leader and a cliff hanger

Roy stared at the ceiling wondering, who he was gonna vote for as leader. After the incident with Clayface, the three had agreed to vote for a leader, despite the fact that it went better then they expected. "Maybe Dick. I mean, he has the most experience?" Roy pondered out loud. He wouldn't pick himself, even if he could, because the three had agreed that they couldn't pick themselves. Roy sat up on his bed when he heard knocking. "Come in." He said, as Richard opened the door, with Wally right beside him.

"We've already decided who were voting for." Richard said with a small smirk. Roy raised an eyebrow upon seeing the package in Wally's hands. "Well don't keep in the dark. Tell me who the tie breaker is between, so that I can break it." Roy said, which caused both his young brothers to smile.

"No need for a tie breaker." Wally said, dashing over to him with the package.

"Okay, I'm confused. If there's no tie breaker, then that means you both agreed on who the leader is going to be." Roy said, shaking his head as Richard cackled.

"Man, Dickie-Bird, are you sure we want this guy leading us? I mean, he's as clueless as a rock." Wally said with a small chuckle. Roy scowled just a little bit at the insult, before realizing exactly what Kid Mouth had just said.

"Wait, you guys want us leading you?" Roy asked, as Richard nodded.

"It didn't take a very long discussion for us to realize you're the only one who can lead us." Richard stated calmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, Dick, you have more experience and Wally..." Roy began trailing off upon thinking of Wally as leader.

"It's true; I have more experience, but you're the oldest and you formed Oath. So, we picked you and don't even get me started on what would happen if we picked Wally as leader." Richard said, shaking his head at the last part.

Wally feigned hurt, even clutching his hand to his chest for dramatic purposes. "That hurts. Dickie-Bird. it really does." Wally said in mock hurt.

"Are guys really sure you want me as leader?" Roy asked, his voice in both doubt and disbelief.

"For the last time, yes, and take the package from Wally before he drops it." Richard exclaimed, looking at his older brother. Roy finally nodded and took the package.

"Fine, but this is your last chance to change your mind." Roy stated, looking at his brothers.

"If you say something like that again, I'll warp your ass to Mexico and leave you there." Wally said, crossing his arms over his chest. Roy sighed and smiled. He opened the small package to reveal a small golden ring.

"Um, Wally, I hate to break it to you, but I don't swing that way." Roy said, looking down at the ring. Richard laughed, while Wally scowled.

"Look at the ring a little bit, before making crazy accusations." Wally said with a scoff.

Upon closer inspection, Roy noticed that oath was engraved all along the ring and in the center, was a round gem made out of three others:

The bottom left part of the gem was made out of yellow sapphire, with W engraved into it. The bottom right was made out of onyx, with an NW engraved in it. The top part was made out of red fire opal, with an RA engraved into it. In the center was a diamond, with Oath engraved into it as well.

"This officially designates you as the leader of Oath." Wally said, smiling. Roy felt tears in his eyes as he held the ring in his hand. "The W stands for Warp." Wally then proclaimed.

"The NW stands for Nightwing." Richard added, as Roy smiled.

"Let me guess, RA stands for Red Arrow?" Roy asked, as the two nodded. Roy wiped away the tears forming in his eyes as he stood up. He put the ring on motioned for Dick to come closer to him and Wally. He then embraced them in a large bear hug, which the two readily returned. "Oath." Roy stated, as memories of when he first became Speedy became fresh in his mind.

"Oath." Wally repeated, remembering his first day as Kid Flash.

"Oath." Richard finished, remembering Batman and he almost smiled, until he remembered that he's been replaced. They stood their in that one embrace, until the alarm went off. They slowly exited the embrace, all with smiles.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" Wally asked with a chuckle.

"Well, let's get traught then." Richard said, as Roy smiled.

"Alright, Oath, Battle stations!" Roy yelled, causing him to get looks from his brothers.

"Really?" Wally asked, as Roy shrugged.

"What? I'm still new at this leader thing." Roy said in defense.

* * *

They all dashed down into the cave without a second thought. When the two Gingers got there and were properly dressed, they've found Nightwing at the computer.

"So, Nightwing, who we gonna take down tonight?" Red Arrow asked, as Nightwing turned around with a full on serious face.

"Joker..." Nightwing stated, as both of his brothers instantly went into overprotective mode.

"Well, then I guess you're staying here." Warp stated, as Nightwing looked ready to protest.

"But I have the most experience handling him!" Nightwing stated crossing, his arms across his chest.

"If by experience, you mean being tortured? Then, yeah, you do." Warp stated, fully serious. Before either of them could speak another word, Red Arrow gave them a glare.

"Warp, I understand your complaints, but Nightwing is right; he has handled the Joker before and has managed to stay sane. So, my first order as leader is that Nightwing will be coming along but if I deem it to dangerous, we'll return here." Red Arrow stated, causing Warp to look shocked.

"But, Roy, the Joker's nearly killed him multiple times!" Warp pleaded, using Red Arrows real name for extra emphasis.

"I realize that, but Nightwing isn't alone and he doesn't have just one person watching his back; he has two. Then, add in the fact of the electro-suit enhancements and I know that he'll be alright." Red Arrow, said putting a hand on Warp's shoulder.

"Fine." Warp said, not exactly pleased with the outcome.

"Alright, Nightwing, where is he?" Red Arrow asked, as Nightwing got up.

"He's currently in West District, Section twenty-five. I've already ordered everyone in Oath to not engage." Nightwing stated, as they both smirked.

"Alright, Oath, let's rev it up!" Red Arrow yelled, causing him to once again receive looks from his brothers.


	7. Bane and Meeting the team

Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Warp stood on top of a nearby roof, which is from where the Joker was spotted.

"Alright, boys, here's the plan." Red Arrow stated, kneeling down. "Warp, you'll disarm any thugs within the vicinity." Red Arrow began, as Warp gave a mock salute.

"Got it, boss." Warp responded with a smile.

"Nightwing, you and I will take care of the thugs while Warp searches for Joker." Red Arrow continued, as Nightwing nodded. "Warp, when you have the Jokers position, contact us immediately and we'll follow after you. Do not engage unless we are either there or I give you direct permission. Am I understood?" Red Arrow finished, as Warp nodded.

"Got it: Do not engage unless you guys are with me, or if I'm given permission." Warp repeated.

"Alright then." Red Arrow began, standing up and walking over to the edge. "Let's save some lives!" Red Arrow cried, jumping down from the ledge followed closely by Nightwing and Warp. When they landed on the ground, Warp got ready to find the thugs, only to be stopped when someone crashed through the wall of a nearby building.

"Argh!" The man screamed, jumping up and dashing inside the building, only to be knocked back outside. Red Arrow held up his hand for them not to act.

"Well, well, well, little clone isn't as strong as I expected." A voice called out after the man. Bane then stepped outside through the hole.

"Bane?!" Warp asked, obviously surprised at the super villain's appearance.

"Superboy!" A voice cried out, as a green woman with red-hair flew out of the whole. She wore a blue cape with a black undershirt, with a red-cross on it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Warp asked, as Red Arrow began forming a plan.

"Warp, distract Bane. Nightwing, cut off his venom supply. I'll cover you both. Now, go!" Red Arrow nearly yelled. Warp smirked, taking off at a slower speed at Bane. Nightwing turned on his electro gloves and dashed at Bane, while Red Arrow loaded an arrow. The woman picked up Bane with some type of psychic-powers. Warp, taking a deep breath yet began, began to spin himself around, creating a small twister around him, while Red Arrow fired an arrow directly in front of the twister. The arrow hit its mark and made a sort of block of rubber where it had once been.

Nightwing dashed towards them and, using the block of rubber as a launch pad, jumped high into the air and landed on Bane's back. The moment he grabbed Bane, his electro gloves sent out a strong charge of electricity, causing Bane to scream in pain. The man, now identified as Superboy, got up and watched in awe as Nightwing pulled out a wing-ding(his form of batarangs) and cut all the tubes that sent venom through Bane's veins. With a loud scream, Bane turned back to his normal size. The woman then dropped him, and Warp stopped spinning.

"Ugh." Nightwing grunted, holding his head. "Next time, don't try and remove the oxygen, Warp." Nightwing groaned, as Warp smirked.

Warp then took a good look at the girl, who had assisted them, and immediately had hearts in his eyes. He dashed over to her, and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful, nice work with the muscle bound freak." Warp flirted, as the girl blushed a little bit, while Superboy grunted.

"Well, thank you, but we couldn't have done it without your help." She stated, nicely. By this point, both Red Arrow and Nightwing were next to Warp. "Which reminds me, who are you guys?" She asked sweetly.

"My names Warp. That there is Nightwing. And the stick in the mud there is Red Arrow." Warp stated, pointing at each of his brothers.

"I see. Well, thank you for your help, but now we need to regroup with our team and assist them in taking down the Joker." The girl began, immediately catching Nightwing's attention.

"Your team is currently engaged with Joker?" Nightwing asked, as Superboy grunted.

"Yeah, why?" Superboy asked, crossing his arms.

"Tell us his location and we'll take him down." Nightwing stated, calmly.

"Wait, you said 'team', and since Warp told you who we are, I think it we deserve the right of knowing who you are and who are your teammates." Red Arrow stated coldly.

"Hello, Megan!" She stated, tapping her forehead with her hand.

"I'm Miss Martian, and that's Superboy." M'gann stated introducing herself.

"Alright, where's Joker?" Nightwing asked coldly. Before another word could be said, Joker dashed out of a door from a random building.

"Catch me if you can, kiddies!" Joker yelled behind him, dropping some Halloween shaped bombs on the ground. Nightwing reacted first by throwing, what appeared to be an average wing-ding, at Joker. The wing-ding split apart in the air, with a wire connecting the two pieces, and it wrapped around Joker, just as three figures jumped out of the building as the explosion erupted. Joker fell on the ground and began looking around, until he saw them. "Oh, look, it's Bird-Boy! It's been way too long!" Joker stated with a small sadistic smile, as he saw Nightwing.

"What are you doing here?" One of the figures stated, glaring at Nightwing. The members of Oath turned to the figures and saw Aqualad, Robin and some blonde-chick dressed up in a female version of Green Arrow's costume.

"Ah, crap." Warp uttered, causing both Superboy and M'gann to look at him.

"So, these are our replacements, huh?" Red Arrow asked, as the girl glared at him. Nightwing didn't react. Instead, he just turned around

"Replacements? Please, we're more like upgrades." The girl stated putting her hands on her hips.

"Artemis, that's enough." Aqualad stated, putting his arm in front of her.

"Look at him, he's running away like the coward Batman said he was!" Robin called out after Nightwing, who was walking away. Warp gulped, while Red Arrow calmly waited for Nightwing's reaction. Warp looked somewhat scared, because he knew if there's one thing you never called Nightwing and it was a coward, or at least you don't without receiving a bruise of sorts.

"Think what you want, but in the end, remember: You're just sidekicks, while were actual heroes!" Nightwing called out, without so much as turning around.

"That little-!"

"Robin, that's enough!" Aqualad stated, cutting Robin off. "I apologize for my teammate's comments." Aqualad said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it; just be lucky you caught Wing in a good mood, or else Bird-Boy there would be licking his wounds." Red Arrow stated, turning around to follow his brother. Warp dashed in front of M'gann.

"If your ever in town, be sure to hit us up." Warp stated with a wink, before dashing off to catch his brothers.

"Wow... That was, um, interesting?" M'gann stated, as Superboy grunted once more.

"Yeah, but who were those guys?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The one in black is Nightwing, the fast one is Warp, and the archer is obviously Red Arrow. They assisted in the capture of Bane and Nightwing is responsible for Joker over there." M'gann explained, as the team looked over from the unconscious Bane to the gagged Joker.

"I see. They could be a strong asset to the team if we can convince them to join." Aqualad pondered, as Robin scoffed.

"Bats wouldn't allow it if the world was ending." Robin stated, coldly. The other members stared at their youngest member, but shrugged off before returning to the mountain.

* * *

_What'd you guys think? Roy trying out catch phrases for the team is going well. If you know a famous team leader battle phrase please post it in a comment or in a message to me and I'll use it in the next few chapters until I can figure out the perfect phrase for Oath. Oh ya thanks for the reviews I love writing this story but I'm busy so xD_


	8. Wally and Barry

_Alright everyone before I begin this chapter I'd like to give you some warnings. xD_

_No, it's not serious but over the course of these next three chapters each of which will focus on a different Oath member and there respective mentor and replacement I will be putting some questions at the end which will affect that character. These can determine who they'll end up with. If they'll reunite with their mentor, or maybe who'll end up leaving Oath... Another warning, this story will be continuing into Season 2 or at least to New Years, and no, Roy isn't the mole. Instead, it will be another member of Young Justice :p_

_Alright without, further ado, let's begin with Wally West, our favorite speedster._

* * *

Wally stared at his ceiling, bored as he laid on his bland bed.

"Man, I'm so bored." He grumbled out. His stomach growled, and he sat up quickly. "I think I'll go out and see if there's any good buffets here in Blüdhaven." He said with a small smile on his face. Using his super speed, he changed into a pair of black-pants and subconsciously grabbed a Flash t-shirt. He then grabbed his wallet, which held a special debt card linked to Oath's bank account, which was large and growing, thanks to their smart investments.

He smiled before writing a quick note for his bros, and dashing out the front door. On his way, he went to a very popular buffet called. 'You Can't Eat Enough'. When Wally entered the place, he almost started drooling at all the amazing scents coming from the kitchen. He walked over to the counter.

"How many?" The young lady asked with a smile. Wally opened his wallet up and pulled out a few twenties.

"Just one, but this should cover my enormous appetite, beautiful." Wally stated, handing her the money. The girl could only stare in awe, as he went to get his own table. The moment he arrived, everything seemed normal, but what Wally didn't know was that another Speeder was about to dine down at the same place.

* * *

**At Central City...**  
Barry Allen sighed, as he exited the building of his work (I don't know where he works, I just know he's like a CSI guy). It's been quite a while since his confrontation with his nephew, and he wasn't taking it very well; he was forced to explain to Wally's parents that he wasn't coming home and why. Barry shivered when he remembered the thrashing Wally's mother had done.

His stomach just happened to growl at that moment, and he smiled.

"I wonder if Blüdhaven has any good buffets." Barry wondered, before dashing off to Blüdhaven using his super speed. On the way, Barry couldn't help but hope that maybe he'd run into Wally, whether it would be literally or just happen to see him. Barry had no idea that a certain god was smiling down upon him, because he ended up at a very popular buffet. 'You Can't Eat Enough'.

"This place has some good reviews, I guess it's time to see if it lives up to its name." Barry said, rubbing his hands together. When he opened the doors, he almost fainted from how good the food smelled. He walked over to the lady and pulled out his wallet.

"How many?" The lady asked, as Barry pulled out a few twenties.

"Just one, but I think this should cover my enormous appetite." He stated, as the girl chuckled a little bit. "Whats so funny?" Barry asked, as the girl calmed her laughter.

"Sorry, it's just that a young man came in saying that exact same thing earlier and is still going at it." The girl said with a smile.

"Oh. really?" Barry asked. immediately perking up.

"Yeah, I don't think he plans on stopping anytime soon." The girl said, and Barry nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'll send you guys a check for all the food we eat." Barry stated, dashing off to find his nephew. Sure enough, he saw Wally on his forty-third plate. Barry smirked, grabbed an arm full of plates, and began eating beside the redhead before he could notice. Unknown to Barry, Wally had indeed noticed Barry from the moment he walked in, but ignored it.

An hour and eighty-nine plates later, the two were leaning back in the chairs.

"So, when were you gonna announce your presence?" Wally asked, as Barry shrugged.

"I didn't even know if we're on speaking terms, and I figured we both could put aside our differences for a good meal." Barry stated, as Wally nodded. "Listen, Wally, I'm really sorry about everything and even though it took me a while, I finally understand why you left. I just want to try and reconnect again." Barry continued, as Wally took in what he was saying

"If you really want to talk, then meet me at this location at this time, tonight." Wally stated, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly writing a location and a time, before dashing out the door.

Barry stared at the paper, and smiled at his successful attempt at reuniting with his partner.

* * *

Barry stood at the top of Blüdhaven's tallest building at exactly nine o'clock, waiting for his nephew.

"Good, you're right on time." A voice called out from the shadows. Barry turned his head, expecting it to br Wally, only to see Warp in his place (same person, but Barry's never met Warp.)

"Wally?" Barry asked, obviously surprised.

"Actually, I'm Warp at the moment." Warp stated, plainly.

"Why Warp?" Barry asked, both curious about the name and why he was in costume at the moment.

"Because, you've met Wally West and Kid Flash, but you've never met Warp. I figured if you really want to reconnect again, then you'd have to meet the new me." Warp stated with a shrug.

"I see... Well, Warp, it's nice to meet ya." Barry stated, holding his hand out.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda waiting for the second fastest man alive." Warp said with a small smirk.

Barry then knew exactly what he was talking about, so, he pressed the button on his ring and quickly changed into his Flash costume.

"So, Warp, it's nice to officially meet ya." Flash stated holding his hand out. Warp grabbed it in a nanosecond, and shook it quickly. "So, Warp, how about we get to know each other?" Flash asked, as Warp smirked.

"Sure, but we gotta make a few runs through this side of town while we do it." Warp stated, as Flash raised an eyebrow.

"What? Nightwing and Red Arrow can't handle the whole town by themselves?" Flash asked with a chuckle.

"No, they could easily do it, but they're also meeting with their former mentors as we speak." Warp began, looking over the city. "We agreed that for the night, Oath would split up and patrol with our former mentors taking down any idiots who bothered to cause trouble tonight." Warp stated, as Flash smirked.

'_So Bats and GA are trying to reconnect with their former proteges as well, huh?' _Flash thought to himself. "Well, then, let's get going." Flash stated, as Warp smirked.

"Try and keep up." Warp responded, dashing off, only to have Flash dashing after them. The rest of the night was just like old times, only it was with Warp instead of Kid Flash. Flash found out that Wally had really changed, and that changing identities only helped show it: This new Wally was calmer and a little more serious, but not too much. He was definitely more observant, as he managed to spot both Red Arrow and Nightwing with their former mentors whenever Flash had missed them.

At the end of the night, Flash felt like he had made a lot of progress...

* * *

_Alright, end of chapter, and no, I'm not cutting it short; I'm just leaving a cliffhanger. What Cliffhanger. you ask? Simply, you won't know the results of Oath's reuniting with their former mentors until the third chapter, which will bring a conclusion of this three part. Now for questions about Warps' fate._

_First, we'll start off with his mentor. Should Warp and Flash end up working together more often? If yes, then should Warp end up leaving Oath for a temporary amount of time? If no, then should their relationship get even worse?_

_Alright, next up is pairings and I have to warn you; I'm not a big fan of the obvious pairings._

_Example: When I was younger, I loved Robin/Starfire from Teen Titans but as I got older, I saw that he could've had an amazing relationship with Raven, but you actually had to think about it. So, here are the options for Wally's pairings:_

Wally/Zatanna (Hey I could make it work!)  
Wally/Conner? (I could make that work to I guess)  
Wally/M'gann (I'm a master of writing, so, of course I can do this one)  
Wally/OC (I'll let random girls or guys send in OC requests if this one is chosen)  
Wally/Artemis (I'd prefer not to do this one because I like Nightwing/Artemis but its your guy's choice)


	9. Richard and BRuce

Richard sighed, looking at the last minute reports from various Oath officers. Sometimes, he really hated being the smartest guy in Oath, especially when it came to the reports he had to look over and organize.

"Man, these paperworks are going to drive me crazy." He groaned, rubbing his temples. He heard, what sounded like Wally, dashing down stairs and out the door. "Eh, Maybe I should take a break." Richard said, debating to postpone the reports for a later time. He sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and rolled his chair over to a special drawer and opened it._  
_

Inside the drawer was a small vault, along with a few random pictures of him Roy and Wally. He picked up the vault and pulled out a key from god knows where. He then proceeded to unlock the vault and open it, to reveal a sort of bat sanctuary. Inside were pictures of him and Bruce, along with a few of Alfred. Richard smiled grimly, as he looked up to make sure his door was locked so in case his older brothers barged in, they wouldn't see him reminiscing and go all over protective. He pulled the pictures out and flipped through them, until he settled on one taken on his very first night out as Robin.

He then had a sudden craving to see Bruce. Little did he know, that a certain god was smiling upon him, just like he was to Wally.

* * *

Bruce Wayne groaned, looking at all the paperworks he had to do. He had been at it for hours and needless to say, if someone came in with anymore paperwork, he'd throw him or her right out the window of the twenty-third floor.

"I need a break." He sighed, opening a drawer to reveal a small silver vault. Bruce didn't know why he opened it, but he just did and inside revealed a bunch of pictures of him, Alfred and Richard. He smiled sadly as he flipped through them, until he found the one of Richard's first night as Robin. He chuckled a little bit inside, because it was the first time that the almighty Batman posed for a picture. He was cut short from his reminiscing by a knock at his door. He quickly slipped the pictures back into the vault and locked it, before sitting up right. "Come in." He stated, calmly.

"Mr. Wayne." A young man stated with a small bow. He wore plain-blue jeans and a red-shirt.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, standing up.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Kanekoro, representative of Oath. We spoke on the phone." The young man stated, holding his hand out. Bruce took it immediately and shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Thomas." Bruce stated with his usual fake smile.

"Like wise. Now, I'd like to get down to business as quickly as possible, if that's alright." Thomas stated, earning a small nod from Bruce. They both sat down and looked at each other dead in the eyes.

"Alright, Thomas, what can I do for you?" Bruce asked in his usual playboy demeanor.

"It's not about what you can do for me, it's about what we can do for you." Thomas responded with a smile.

"Oh, really, and what can you do for me?" Bruce asked, obviously annoyed by this common greeting.

"As you know, Oath has recently transformed from a ruthless gang to a very protective Vigilante Group. But, besides being a vigilante group, our leaders have also been setting up companies with huge futures. Even now, we're currently designing a new type of armor for police officers to use." Thomas explained, as Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"So, you wish for us to work together?" Bruce asked, as Thomas shrugged.

"I'm not sure; my boss, Rain, just told me to come to Wayne Enterprises and tell you what we're doing and if you are interested, to drop off his calling card." Thomas stated, as Bruce's smile became a little more genuine.

"Alright, I'm interested." Bruce stated. Over the course of an hour, Thomas and Bruce discussed Oath's future developments and goals and before Thomas left, he gave the playboy billionaire Rain's card.

* * *

Richard was laying on his bed, resting his head. Having to just finish the last reports of Oath, he decided to rest his eyes. That is, until his phone went off. He inwardly groaned, as he picked up the phone and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Yo, Rain here." Richard stated, already in character.

_**"Hello, Rain? This is Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises."**_ The other line spoke, causing Richard to almost choke. _**"Your representative just left and I have to say, I'm thorough interested in working together with Oath. So, if it's possible, I'd like us to meet maybe today or tomorrow to discuss our future together."**_ Bruce stated in his normal voice.

"Crap..." Richard muttered to himself, as he remembered that the second-in-command of his division was going to meet with Bruce. "Well, that would be quite difficult at the moment. You see, I'm stuck in Blüdhaven, finishing up some very important paperwork." Richard stated, glancing over to his paperwork, as if for reassurance.

_**"Well, I'm actually in Blüdhaven at the moment. I'm sure you could spare an hour or two to meet."**_ Bruce stated, already knowing he had Richard.

"Um, sure. If you're already here, then It'd be rude not to. Where are you, at the moment?" Richard asked, as he hopped off his bed.

_**"Well I'm currently at the IHop by West Street."**_ Bruce stated, as Richard nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there in about five minutes." Richard stated, as he hung up. He mentally slapped himself before pulling on a red-hoodie and putting in his black-contacts. He looked at himself in the mirror and slapped himself once more, before leaving a note for Roy and Wally. He then made his way out of the front door and the moment he hopped on his motorcycle, he drove off towards his destination.

* * *

Once he reached IHop, he drove towards the parking lot and dismounted his bike. He then walked into the IHop and was immediately greeted by a lady.

"Sorry, my associate is already here." Rain stated, before looking for Bruce. He then spotted him, with a young boy, whom he recognized easily from their short encounter.

He mentally slapped himself, reminding himself he wasn't Richard or Robin, the boy wonder anymore, but Rain and Nightwing, the fearless tactician of Oath. He walked over to them and Bruce stood up.

"Ah, Rain, it's good that you could meet with us on such short notice." Bruce stated, holding out his hand. Rain grabbed it and shook it quickly.

"It's good to finally meet you." Rain stated, as Bruce motioned for the boy to stand up.

"Rain, this is my son, Jason Todd-Wayne." Bruce stated, as Rain internally cringed. The fact that his name was Todd-Wayne, meant that Bruce had already adopted him, which would've normally upset Richard but he wasn't Richard; he was Rain at the moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason." Rain stated, holding out his hand, as Jason scoffed and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Rain." Jason said, as they sat down and began to talk business.

* * *

After an hour of grueling negotiations later, they had agreed on every business detail that needed to be done.

"So, Rain, what do you know about Nightwing?" Bruce asked, immediately catching Jason's attention.

"Well, he's a member of Oath, that's for sure. Other then that, I don't know much, unfortunately." Rain lied with a small smirk.

"I hear he's a coward." Jason voiced in an irritating voice.

"Why would you say that?" Rain asked in monotone.

"It's obvious; he's the previous Robin and he just ran away because he couldn't take the stress of being the World's Greatest Detective's partner." Jason explained, obviously hitting a nerve.

"I see, and what do you think of Nightwing?" Rain asked, as Bruce seemed to ponder the thought of a moment.

"I have to agree with Jason; he's a little bit of a coward but honestly, I think he just couldn't compare himself to Batman." Bruce stated, making Rain struggle to control his composer. Jason had no idea Rain was Richard and Richard was Nightwing, but for Bruce, he knew and he was completely insulting him.

"I see... Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a very important meeting to attend to. We'll discuss some of the changes we talked about later." Rain stated, standing up.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to meeting you in the future." Bruce said, standing up as well. The two shook hands and once the gesture was done, Rain walked out of the restaurant, still struggling to keep his composer.

* * *

**Two hours later...**  
Nightwing stood on one of the tallest buildings of Blüdhaven, looking down at the city. He hadn't let Warp or Red Arrow know of his encounter with Bruce and when they wanted to split up for the night to take down crime, Nightwing immediately agreed, thinking of it as a safe way to release his emotions.

"I almost feel bad for the idiot who decides to cause trouble tonight." Nightwing stated, before hearing a pair of feet walking up behind him. He turned to see Batman and Robin standing there...

* * *

_Cliff Hanger, again. Like I said, you won't know how Oath's reunitement with their mentors will go until the end of this mini-arc. I've also decided to extend it to 4 chapters: The 3 chapters being about them, and then the final chapter with the mini-arc conclusion. I know the last paragraphs seemed a bit rushed but trust me it was necessary. Alright now to decide Nightwing's Fate._

_Question 1: Should Bruce and Richard reunite somewhat after this, or should Richard sever their bond and completely dedicate himself to Oath? Or should he reconnect with Bruce? Hehehe, your choices will decide his fate._

_Now for Pairings:_

Richard/Zatanna(Obvious pairing but to obvious)  
_Richard/Artemis(Come on Traught lovers!)  
Richard/Superboy(actually like the pairing so this one is good)  
Richard/OC(I will take requests from people for the OC or it may help develop the OC.)  
Richard/Jason(just random so uhh xD don't know if it will actually work  
Richard/Cassie(Read 2 fanfics about them and they were amazing though Cassie won't show up for 10+ chapters if you wanna wait)_

_And for all you voting for the pairings, here is the result for Wally's so far: 2 for Wally/Artemis and 2 for Wally/Connor, which I'd like to add one more to his list. Wally/Bart (But like Cassie, won't show up for 10+ chapters) and 1 for Wally/M'gann, and so far, it's not looking good for that one._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews; it makes me happy to know a lot people enjoy this story and I plan to continue writing it until it has 40+ chapters xDDDDD! And no, the quality will not drop._


	10. Roy and Ollie Beta!

_Before we begin this amazing chapter of Oath and the third part in the mini-series, I just have to say... WOW! Never did I think this story would be this popular and I love that it is and, unfortunately, you guys found out how to make me update 2-4 times a day if I have the time XD So, for the time being, I'm putting aside my reading for yours. So, without further ado, let's begin the semi-final part of this mini-arc and I'll be having my beta fix both this chapter and the previous one up, and hopefully, she'll be done in the next day or so..._

* * *

Roy stared in deep concentration at his current target, and then fired three arrows in rapid succession. All three managed to hit the target, and he then proceeded to unload his whole quiver into said target. He then pressed the button on his bow and turned with the staff in hand. He then began to fight an invisible opponent, or at least, that's what it would look like to anyone else. But to Roy, he knew exactly who he was fighting; knowing all the man's movements from the years he spent fighting at his side.

Roy continued to attack the air and even dodged imaginary hits. Ever since the encounter with the team, he's been more stressed then ever. He was still getting used to this whole 'leader' thing and then seeing 'her', only made it worse.

"URGH!" He screamed, tossing his staff into the air and attacking a defenseless attack dummy, barehanded.

Ten minutes and fifteen ripped apart attack dummies later, Roy sat on the bench, panting. He sighed, as he began to remember his first days as Speedy and how Green Arrow had been so proud of him. He remembered taking down his first thug. Saving Ollie from a random one, and even their first photo shoot. He sighed, knowing he had a team to lead and he couldn't exactly do it without a clear head. He then pulled out his cellphone and dialed the only number that could solve the situation.

* * *

Oliver Queen fired arrow after arrow in rapid succession. From what Artemis had told him, the meeting with Oath didn't go too well and that made Roy even more distant. He's been under a lot of stress lately, seeing as how both Bats and Flash blamed him for their partners going off. Well, more of Flash than Bats; the Dark Knight was basically abandoning Richard, not even trying to get closer to him. From what Barry had told him, Wally was going to talk to him tonight in Blüdhaven. So, everything was good there.

"Damn it, Roy!" Ollie cursed, firing another arrow, while moving with an invisible figure. A figure only he would know from all the times they were forced back to back. He fired another arrow before realizing that it was the last in the quiver. Ollie then ditched the bow and ran to the nearest dummy and began beating it senseless.

Ten minutes and eight torn apart dummies later, Ollie sat on his knees in deep thought. He really needed to connect with Roy again but seeing as how he took on another partner didn't really help his cause out. He sighed as his phone unexpectedly went off. He groaned ready to curse out whoever it was.

"Hello?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

_**"Ollie?"**_ The voice asked causing his eyes to widen.

"Roy, is that you?" Ollie asked, as he received a grunt in response.

_**"Look, I was thinking and was wondering if there was a chance we could sit down and talk just the two of us."**_ Roy began, slowly. _**"I've been under a lot of stress, and honestly, I can't look after my brothers without a clear head."**_ Roy explained, as Ollie smiled just slightly.

"You want to talk? Just the two of us?" Ollie asked, slightly in disbelief.

_**"Yeah, if that's not a problem."**_ Roy said, slowly.

"Alright, just name a time and a place." Ollie said, reinvigorated.

_**"Tonight. Oath's central location. 10 o'clock, sharp."**_ Roy stated, as Ollie nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Ollie said, hanging up. He then did what his old partner would never do and that's jump up in joy.

* * *

Roy stared at both of his brothers, who were in the living room.

"Alright, guys, I called this meeting to let you both know that we'll be splitting up the patrol tonight between the three of us." Roy began, as Wally nodded.

"Why? What's up?" Richard asked, watching both Roy and Wally's bodies closely.

"Well, GA and I will be trying to make some sort of amends. So, I can lead Oath with a clear head." Roy admitted, as Richard nodded and smiled.

"Good idea, I'd prefer not to be burned alive by some random explosion." Richard said, making Wally chuckle with his joke.

"This is perfect; Uncle Barry met up with me and we agreed to meet up tonight, as well." Wally added with a smile.

"Oh really?" Roy asked with a smirk clearly on his face.

"Yeah! So, this is perfect." Richard stated, as both of his brothers turned to him.

"Let me guess: You and Bats are gonna talk as well?" Roy asked, as Richard chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, but it gives me a chance to test out some new gadgets without worrying about either of you getting in the middle." Richard stated, as Roy and Wally turned serious.

"You going to be alright by yourself?" Roy asked, sternly. Richard gave an energetic nod.

"Of course! I mean, I've got my two older brothers about ten to fifteen minutes away and a nano-second, if you count Wally." Richard stated with a chuckle.

"Alright, then... Guys, bring it in." Roy commanded. Richard and Wally both walked over to Roy and they wrapped their arms around each other. They all held their fists out so that their tattoos were facing up. "We made this pact in order to prove that we're just as good as our former partners, but now it's become so much more: We're a family and no matter what anyone says or does, will ever change that. Just, don't go Lex Luthor on us." Roy stated with a small chuckle at the last part.

"Partners." Richard repeated.

"Family." Wally added.

"Oath." Roy finished, as they all had a moment of silence. "Alright, Oath, let's kick some ass!" Roy yelled, as they broke the group hug. When they did, both Wally and Richard were nodding. "What?" Roy asked, as the two younger boys chuckled.

"You finally found a battle phrase that matches us." Wally stated, as Richard continued to nod.

"Alright, then... OATH! LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Roy yelled, pumping his arm into the air.

* * *

**An hour later...**  
Red Arrow was standing atop of Oath's headquarters roof, waiting for a certain green archer. He was polishing his bow and making sure everything was ready for his night out.

"Wow, you're here early." A voice stated, making Red Arrow smirk.

"And you're on time." Roy shot back, seeing his old mentor standing there. At his side, was the young girl that had brought him to calling Ollie.

"Hope you don't mind; she kinda blackmailed me into letting her come." Ollie said with a shake of his head.

"Blackmail, huh? Reminds me of a certain bird friend of mine." Red Arrow stated with a smile. "So, whats your name? Huntress? Apollo? Green Arrowess?" Red Arrow asked, as she scoffed.

"_Please_. It's Artemis, as in goddess of the hunt." She stated, causing him to smirk even more.

"Alright, then, let's get to patrolling." Red Arrow said, looking at his former mentor and his new partner.

* * *

_Alright for those of you voting the results for Nightwing's person is... Artemis! And before you ask, no, there are at least 3 other reviews agreeing with me and liking the idea. Wally, however, is still up for debate people ;)_

_And, unfortunately, I have to find a new beta reader :( :( because my current one doesn't like slashes. So i am looking for a new one if you intrested please message me or something. OK, onwards to screwing with Roy._

_Question 1: Should Roy and Ollie reconnect unlike in the show? So far, it seems they will, but will it last? hehehe, who knows and sorry for all of you ready to marry off Roy to either yourselves or another character, but he'll end up with Cheshire._

_Why let you choose the other two but refuse to let you decide Roy's fate you ask? Simple, I like Lian; she's a baby, but she helps Roy and call me a sucker for kids, but she'll end up showing up in 14+ chapter or so when I get into season 2 or something._

_So, have fun with everyone! And good bye mysterious beta reader :(_


	11. Epic conclusion to arc

_Alright guys before I begin I'd like to state I have a new beta reader. I feel bad that my old one left but this chapter will be a test for her.__ so please review the quality on it. And now without further ado the Epic conclusion to the Mentor Story Arc_

Roy, Wally and Richard sat on the couch in Oath's headquarters ready to talk about what had gone on that night.

"Alright guys this meeting has officially begun." Roy stated looking at his younger brothers. Richard internally groaned as his brothers were staring directly at him.

"Richard, I think you should tell us about your meeting with Bats." Wally said as Richard rubbed his bruised arm.

"Alright but first off, I'd like to state I had no idea he was going to show up tonight. Sure we met up to discuss business before that but, like I said, I didn't plan or wish for him to show up." Richard stated taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry Dickie-bird we believe you." Wally said putting a hand on his little birds shoulder.

_"What are you doing here?!" Nightwing asked glaring at Batman and completely ignoring Robin._

_"We were in town." Batman replied in complete monotone._

_"I could gather that much." Nightwing scoffed._

_"We need to talk." Batman stated as Robin just smirked._

_"We already talked. You made your point already so get out of 'Our' city!" Nightwing responded growling the last part while emphasizing the word 'our'._

_"Bats, it's no use talking to this pathetic excuse for a hero. I mean, it's still hard to believe he's my predecessor with how pathetic he is." Robin said looking up at his mentor._

_Batman glared while Nightwing began to cackle. Robin turned towards him angrily._

_"What's so funny?!" Robin all but yelled at him._

_"You've been Robin for what two months? You've had what, about maybe six months of training total and you think you're superior to me? I find that incredibly funny." Nightwing explained as he shook his head._

_"Well it's the truth. I mean you left because weren't good enough and I'm Robin now because I am GOOD ENOUGH." Robin responded emphasizing the last two words._

_"Bats, you better get your bird a muzzle while you're on your way out of my city." Nightwing stated glaring at the bird._

_"You little-"_

_"Robin enough." Batman interrupted._

_"Good, now that you've gotten him to be quiet I'm only gonna say this nicely one last time. GET OUT OF OUR CITY!" Nightwing responded, yelling the last part. Batman merely glared at Nightwing who scoffed._

_"Robin, show your predecessor why I made you Robin after only six months of training." Batman stated as Robin grinned ear to ear._

_"You got it partner!" Robin replied leaping at Nightwing._

_Nightwing sighed and shook his head as he merely stepped to the side and avoided him. Robin turned and tried to roundhouse kick him but ultimately failed because Nightwing ducked and kicked his other leg causing him to fall on his butt. Robin jumped up immediately and proceeded to throw well timed punches and kicks that Nightwing would've had trouble dealing with six months ago, but after training for six months straight, it was childs play. Robin only landed a few kicks on Nightwing's arms and chest before Nightwing decided to end it quickly by activating his electro suit. He grabbed Robins arm and sent just enough electricity to knock him out. Nightwing glared as he tossed Robin at Batman._

_"Now get the hell out of BludHaven." Batman, who had caught Robin, set him on the ground and got into a battle stance. Nightwing glared at his former mentor. "I see, so that's how you actually feel about me huh." Nightwing stated as Batman didn't respond but simply pulled out a batarang. "So what's your plan, Bats? Knock me out and take me to prison for leaving you? Real mature, Bats." Nightwing stated as Batman threw the batarang. Before the batarang could hit Nightwing an arrow destroyed it._

_Before another word could be said, Artemis dropped down from the building she was on and onto the roof top. "What are you doing here?!" Batman growled at Artemis. Artemis turned to Nightwing and smirked. "Red Arrow sent me. He said he'd be here in a bit with Green Arrow as soon as they finished up with some thugs." Artemis said with a wink that caused Nightwing to blush just a little bit._

"And we all know what happened after that so my question is: why did Artemis come to help me?" Richard asked as Roy smirked slightly.

"I sent her." Roy stated as Wally smirked.

"Well good to know I'm not the only one to get saved someone cute." Wally stated with a small smile.

"Oh really you got saved by someone cute?" Roy asked as Wally nodded.

"It was just before I saw Richard fighting Robin." Wally stated with a smirk.

_Warp and Flash were dashing through the streets taking out random thugs when they stopped for a snack. "Wow Warp, you really have gotten faster." Flash stated taking a bite of his nutrition bar._

_"Ya it took a lot of hard work and a little help from Wing but I was able to increase my max speed to speeds I never thought possible." Warp explained as Flash raised an eyebrow._

_"Speeds you never thought possible?" Flash questioned as Warp smiled._

_"I can move so fast that I basically teleport. We call it warping hence the name Warp." Warp continued as Flash smiled._

_"Oh really care to show me?" Flash asked as Warp smirked._

_"Ehhh, I see no problem with it seeing as how no major baddies have shown up." Warp said looking around before donning a devious smile. "Put your hand on my shoulder, tell me a location within a two thousand mile radius and pray we make it." Warp commanded with a light tone. Flash put his hand on Warp's shoulder and smiled._

_"Happy Harbour." Flash stated as Warp began to vibrate their molecules. "Initiating Warp drive in 3." Warp began as their molecules began to vibrate faster and faster. "2." Warp stated continuing the countdown."1!" Warp yelled as he and Flash warped to Happy Harbour. An alley in Happy Harbour to be exact. Warp fell to his knees the moment they were safely there. "Wow warping with a passenger really takes a lot out of me." Warp stated panting._

_"You alright?!" Flash asked immediately on his knees._

_"Ya, I just need a moment to catch my breath." Warp stated as Flash nodded._

_"Well looky what we got here. Two defenceless speedsters." A voice called from behind them. Flash turned just in time to see a random thug press the trigger on his small pistol._

_Before the bullets could hit either two though a young man jumped in front of them and bullets bounced off of him._

_"Superboy!" Flash called out and the man smirked and turned to them before facing the thug again. Before another word could be said, Superboy had disarmed the thug and thrown him out of the alley where he proceeded to run off._

_"You two alright?" Superboy asked turning towards them. Warp blushed slightly as Superboy observed him._

_"Ya, thanks." Warp replied finally, standing up quick to hide his blush._

_"Wait, you're that guy from the time with Bane." Superboy stated as Warp smirked._

_"Good to see you again Supes." Warp stated causing a look of confusion to show on Superboy's face._

_"Supes?" Superboy asked as Flash chuckled._

_"It's a nickname." Flash stated with a small smile._

_"You can call me Warp and, as much as I'd like to stay, Roy will have my ass mounted over the fireplace of if we don't head back soon." Warp stated looking at Flash. Superboy looked somewhat disappointed that Warp had to leave so soon. "If you're ever in BludHaven look me up." Warp said with a wink before grabbing his uncle and Warping back to BludHaven. They warped right back to the same alley they had warped from._

_"Wow you'll have to teach me that." Flash stated as Warp held his hand up for silence._

_Flash looked confused before Warp pointed to a rooftop. "Nightwing needs back up." Warp stated before dashing off towards the roof top with Flash right behind him._

"And you both know what happened after that." Wally finished causing both Roy and Richard to smile.

"Ooooh someone's got a crush." Richard exclaimed causing Wally to blush.

"You know what that means right, Dickie-bird?" Roy asked teasingly.

"We've gotta find some kryptonite so we can threaten Supey?" Richard asked as Roy nodded.

"Guys!" Wally exclaimed causing both his brothers to break out in laughter.

"Sorry Walman, but I always thought you liked them smaller." Richard stated finally calming his laughter a little bit. "Alright, now we know both mine and Richard's pieces of the story so, what about you, Roy?" Wally asked changing the conversation.

"Mine turn huh?" Roy asked as both his brothers nodded

_RA, GA, and Artemis sat watching on the edge of the roof top talking. Not arguing but talking. RA was catching up on everything he had missed from forming oath and he was surprisingly getting along with Artemis. GA and Artemis, on the other hand, were learning about the major changes RA had done when forming Oath. It was all going perfect until RA looked down at his watch. "Crap, we've wasted an hour talking. If we don't get our butts moving I'll never hear the end of it from Warp and Nightwing." RA stated standing up. "Alright then Roy, we're following you then. This is your city after all." GA stated causing RA to smile._

_"Ya, so where to Red?" Artemis asked as RA smirked. He looked off the ledge and saw a bunch of thugs trying to break into one of Oath's many offices._

_"Well I see thirty-six thugs that could use a beating." RA called out before jumping off the ledge._

_"Does he do that often?" Artemis asked as GA shook his head._

_"No it's actually a first." GA responded pulling out a grappling arrow and aiming at the nearest building. Artemis did the same and they zipped to a lower building while RA was falling. RA smirked pulling out a special trick arrow he had been dying to try out since Warp had designed it._

_He pulled it back and launched it towards the ground right below him and once it hit the ground it exploded into a large red rubber like blob of goo. RA landed in on the blob of goo and bounced onto the ground safely just before Artemis and GA landed "So nine thugs each right?" Artemis asked as RA smirked._

_"Good choice in my replacement." RA smirked to GA good heartily. The three of them began to take the guys down until there were just six left and it was at that point that RA had noticed a fight going on above them on a roof top. Using his excellent hearing and sight he saw Nightwing fighting Robin._

_He growled knowing that Batman was up there but he was too busy dealing with some measly thugs to help his brother out. Then his thoughts shifted to GA's new partner Artemis and he formed a plan. "Artemis, I need you to go and help out Nightwing!" RA called out barely dodging a punch to the head._

_"A little busy at the moment." She replied as he ducked under the guy who was attacking him and threw him at Artemis's attacker._

_"There, now you're free." Roy commented with a smirk. "Alright but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone and that means both of you!" She called out launching a grappling arrow at the building of which Nightwing and Robin were fighting at._

_Two minutes later GA and RA were finished with the thugs and currently on their way to the rooftop where Nightwing and Robin were spotted fighting. The two archers managed to get there right as Warp and Flash did. Nightwing gave a nod to both his brothers and their mentors._

_"What the hell is going on here Bats?!" GA nearly yelled at the dark knight upon seeing the unconscious Robin._

_"It's none of your business, Queen." Batman stated giving him a glare._

_"What-"_

_"Actually, he's right, Ollie." RA interrupted giving a small glance to his mentor before glaring at the dark knight. "This isn't your business. He messed with a member of Oath meaning this is Oath's business." RA stated as Warp gave him a small nod. Both Warp and RA walked until they were in front of Nightwing. They crossed their arms glaring at the dark knight. "Nightwing I want a debriefing about what the hell just happened!" RA commanded in his overly protective big brother voice. Nightwing immediately straightened out at the sound of Roy's voice and looked at his back._

_"I was getting ready to release some steam from mine and Bats earlier conversation and then he showed up with Robin. Robin apparently had a superiority complex and then when I called him on it Bats told him to prove to why he's the one who succeeded me. I proceeded to spar with him a little bit before activating my electro-suit to release just enough electricity to knock him out. Batman then proceeded to pull out a batarang and threw it at me only for it to be intercepted by Artemis's arrow." Nightwing explained giving a quick glance at Artemis who winked at him._

_"Is that true Bats?" Flash asked in which Batman only scoffed._

_"I merely wanted Robin to show Nightwing here that he's better than his predecessor. He would've proven it if Nightwing hadn't been such a coward and used his electro-suit." Batman replied in monotone. Not three seconds after Batman had spoken did Warp knock him to the ground with a strong right to the jaw. Batman pulled out a batarang and aimed it at him only for RA to aim an arrow at his head and not a trick one either. Nightwing also pulled out a wingding._

_"Make one move and you'll end up with an arrow in your skull." RA warned with venom in his voice._

_"Ya right you don't have the guts to do it Harper." Batman replied in the same monotone voice as always._

_"Try me." RA warned again._

_"Roy, drop the arrow." Nightwing stated walking over so he was beside his brother._

_"Why?!" RA asked looking at Nightwing._

_"Because we're heroes and we don't kill." Nightwing stated as Artemis sweat dropped. Roy growled but lowered his bow._

_"We're gonna let you off this one time Bats." Nightwing began as Warp ran to Roy's other side._

_"But don't show yourself in BludHaven again." Warp continued glaring at Batman._

_"Because this is OUR city and we don't like trespassers." RA finished then casting a glance to Flash, GA, and Artemis._

_"You three are ok though." RA added with a small smile._

_"Fine." Batman replied standing up. He grabbed Robin and turned to walk away. "Oh ya and Nightwing, don't even think about returning to Wayne manner. You are no longer welcome." Batman said before vanishing into the shadows._

"And that about sums up everything that happened tonight." Roy concluded as Richard and Wally nodded.

"Alright then I think overall today's been a good day then." Richard stated causing him to receive looks from his brothers.

"You're not upset about Wayne banning you from Wayne manner?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I gave that life up when we formed Oath. Bruce did a lot for me but in the end it seems he did it for his own selfish needs. As far as I'm concerned, the only family I have are in this room." Richard declared proudly. Wally and Roy looked at each other before quickly initiating a group hug with their little brother.

"Awww how cute!" A voice called out as a camera flash went off. The three turned to see Ollie, Artemis and Barry standing there with Barry holding a camera.

"Ugh I'm starting to regret inviting them stay the night here." Wally groaned which just caused the three to laugh.

"Don't worry, we only have twenty-three hours and fifty three minutes to go." Richard said trying to cheer his brother up but instead only made him groan even more.

"Well then I think we should conclude this meeting." Roy stated holding out his hand and showing the Oath tattoo.

"You wanna do that in front of them?" Wally asked pointing to the three spectators. Richard shrugged and held his hand out as well.

"They've proven they can be trusted Wally." Richard stated as Wally held his hand out as well.

The three spectators watched curiously at the sight they were witnessing.

"Our Oath was originally to break away from our mentors and surpass them but over the course of six months it's slowly changed. Now Oaths stands for a new light." Roy began as Wally smirked. '_Changing the verse huh Roy?' _Wally thought.

"To trust and protect each other." Wally added putting his hand over Roy's.

"To stand together even when the world is against us." Richard finished placing his hand on his brother's.

"That is our Oath!" The three stated simultaneously raising their hands into the air. Their spectators smiled down at the young boys with Ollie watching Roy and Barry watching Wally and, surprisingly, Artemis watching Richard.

_Alright and so ends the dramatic Mentor Arc but not Oath the story. Now I've basically unveiled the pairings and don't blame me blame your fellow fans if you didn't get the pair you wanted because I counted them up basically. Artemis/Richard, Wally/Connor which honestly surprised me and will be interesting to work with. Now for the best part of Oath a voting. Yes a voting. You see I need an Arc or two to set up before New Year's which is where everyone gets kissed xDDD and the mole is revealed and no it's not Roy. So here are your options the top one will definitely become an Arc the second most popular may become an Arc depending on how long the first one is._

_Undercover Arc: The boys go undercover to stop a mysterious mercenary known only as Dead Shot. Bonus Characters may include Deathstroke aka Slade. Lex Luthor or Ra Al Gaul_

_Master Arc: One day while training the boys receive a mysterious invitation to join a competition for a chance to become Ra Al Gauls disciple. Bonus Characters may include Talia, Bruce, Sportsmaster_

_Mask Arc: When a new villain shows up in Bludhaven by the name of Deathstroke the boys assume that he's just your average mercenary. What they don't know is Deathstroke's after something very big and that something is Oath itself. Bonus Characters may include. Talia, Joker, Lex Luthor, Ra Al Gaul_

_Alright people I'm very happy with receiving 50 reviews on this story and that is why this chapter is 3k+ words long I am not counting the last two reviews because it was on chapter 1 and I didn't get my beta reader until chapter 5 or 6. Now I thank you all for your continued support and I hope you continue reading Oath and please review on whether my new beta does a good job with this chapter._


	12. Mask of lies and deception part 1

_First off I'd like to welcome everyone to the second arc. Oath: Masks of lies and deception (The story name may actually be changed to this until this arc is completed.) Second off I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support and that means you random reader. Now before we begin I'd like for some of you to bow your heads and have a moment of silence. For what you ask? For all the fanfiction writers who died before they could finish their stories. The reason I ask this is because I read a special story that was absolutely stunning and around chapter five I read a tragic notice that the author had died and his brother was letting everyone know. It touched my heart it really did so I only have one last thing to say before we begin. Don't take life for granted; live each day like it's your last and finally live with no regrets. Now let's begin._

Richard stared at his hand and growled as he made a fist. He turned around and stared at the androids behind him.

"Computer, training level 9, sixteen enemies." Richard stated as he heard beeping.

"Team or solo exercise, Nightwing?" The computer asked him.

"Solo, aim to take advantage of all available openings." Richard stated getting into a fighting stance.

"Level 9. Enemies: Sixteen. Recommend group for the current exercise." The computer responded.

"Override code: birds use their wings to fly in the night." Richard replied waiting for the androids to come to life.

"Override accepted. Have a good exercise, Nightwing." The computer stated as the androids came to life and rushed at him.

Richard then began a very serious training session with only one thing in his mind; making his fighting style flawless. Richard dodged a fist from an android and kicked it in the head. It had been two months since Roy and Wally had started reconnecting with their mentors. They had started training with them again and Richard was actually happy for them. For everyday that they spent training with their former mentors, Wally and Roy would drag Richard to a fair or carnival or something of that sort. The only thing that had irritated him was the fact that his brothers were becoming better fighters while he was stuck behind.

In order to try and keep up with them he had been dedicating all his free time to training either his mind or body. Richard barely dodged a jab to the head only to receive a kick to abdomen. After about five minutes Richard was thoroughly exhausted but still held his ground. He had only managed to take down three robots but in that process he had received several bruises along his body.

"End current exercise and provide statistics from last five training sessions, Artm." Richard commanded as the androids fell dull.

"Results will be sent to main computer, is this correct?" The voice asked as Richard sighed.

"No send them to my personal wrist computer as usual, Artm." Richard said as he felt his wrist computer vibrate.

"You have acquired several bruises should I alert Red Arrow and Warp?" Artm asked as Richard shook his head.

"No, just open the med bay for me." Richard stated turning on his wrist computer. He looked at the results Artm had just sent him and smiled just slightly. Over the course of a month and a week he had managed to increase both his duration with the androids and how many he could take down. The first two weeks he could only last two minutes and didn't take any down. Two weeks after that he had slowly improved.

"Med bay is ready for use." Artm stated causing Richard to walk over to the small room they called the med bay. He took off his shirt and examined the bruises. He had a few on his arms and a big one on his chest. He carefully wrapped them just as the emergency buzzer went off. His eyes immediately went wide as he hurried up with the bandages. Once he was done he changed into his spare Nightwing uniform he kept in the med bay and dashed over to the computer.

"Artm give me a status report, ASAP!" Nightwing commanded completely serious. Though he didn't let it show very often, he was really happy he had created Artm. Artm stood for Automatic robotic technical mind but Artm for short. It was an A.I designed to help Oath in every way possible from training exercises to medical diagnoses.

"One criminal has broken into Star Labs and stolen a few highly lethal chemicals. Would you like me to call Warp and Red Arrow for assistance?" Artm answered and asked.

"No its just one criminal I can handle him." Nightwing said cracking his knuckles. "Prepare Wing cycle capture mode." Nightwing commanded turning away as Artm prepared his motorcycle. When he got to the garage his Wing cycle was already revved and ready to go. Nightwing hopped on and raced out to apprehend the criminal.

He slightly winced as he drove. He was glad that both Warp and RA were gone for the night, not only so he could go out on patrol in his current condition but because he got the training in. Roy had nearly killed him when he had caught him after his second training session and forbade him from doing it again. It was kind of hard for Roy to stop him seeing as how both Roy and Wally were gone on the same night every week. As he drove he remembered exactly what had happened.

Flash back:

_Richard dodged one android and was kicked by another into the wall._

_"Artm current assessment." Richard stated slowly getting back up._

_"You are doing five percent better than last time and have lasted twenty seconds short of your previous session. Do you wish to continue?" Artm asked as Richard sighed. He knew Roy was coming home tonight while Wally stayed at his parents for the night. He knew Roy would kill him if he caught him doing this but against his instincts he smirked._

_"Continue until I go a minute over my previous time then stop and prepare med bay." Richard stated as Artm acknowledged the command._

_Just as Richard was about to round house kick an android a voice stopped him._

_"Artm, emergency override code: An arrow covered with the red juice of life flies straight and true!" The voice called out as the androids all simultaneously deactivated._

_"Crap." Richard muttered landing on the ground._

_"Nice use of vocabulary." The voice stated as Richard turned to see Roy standing there with a worried look on his face._

_"I'm screwed aren't I?" Richard asked as Roy looked to debate this in his head._

_"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't." Roy riddled. "Artm, what was the level and number of opponents in Nightwings last training session?" Roy commanded crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Oh yeah, I'm screwed." Richard muttered under his breath._

_"Training level 9. Number of opponents sixteen." Artm responded as Roy sighed._

_"Alright Richard, what's with the crazy training?" Roy asked as Richard looked at the ground and mumbled something. "Come on, let's sit on the couch then you can repeat what you just said only without the mumbling." Roy said walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Richard followed and did the same and sat across from Roy._

_"Alright let's talk." Roy stated with a small smile. And so they did talk and surprisingly, Roy didn't kill Richard like he thought he would. Instead he only nodded and acknowledged the reason and only grounded him for a day from Oath business._

_Flash back end._

Nightwing zoned back in once he saw the criminal on a roof top and shot his grappling hook and muttered something under his breath about not being able to try out his Wing cycles new capture mode. When he landed on the roof top the shadows concealed the figure just enough so Nightwing couldn't see his face. That didn't stop Nightwing from charging at the criminal even with his bruises. He attacked the criminal who simply dodged all of his attacks. "Damn it, hold still." Nightwing growled throwing a punch at the mysterious criminal.

The criminal simply side stepped him and kicked him to the side.

"Not bad." The criminal spoke softly as if evaluating Nightwing.

"You're pretty good yourself but let's see how you do against Electro-gloves!" Nightwing called out his hands now full of electricity. He rushed at the villain who continued to dodge effortlessly.

"Such unrefined talent." The criminal stated with a smirk. "Tell me boy, who's your mentor?" The villain asked as Nightwing kept his distance.

"Don't have one." Nightwing growled out as a flash of lightning went by and showed Nightwing the villain just for a few seconds.

He had an orange mask and wore what seemed to be a black jump suit strapped with silver armor and a gray utility belt around his chest.

"What a shame." The man stated as Nightwing searched his mind for the man's appearance until he finally recognized him. Nightwing, now knowing who he was up against, pondered if he should call RA or Warp for some back up. He decided against it because even a loss would make help him make progress.

Nightwing ran forwards and attempted to round house kick the villain who only ducked under it. When Nightwing landed he attempted to back hand the villain who simply grabbed his fist and pulled him close.

"That's such a shame. Unrefined talent such as yours could turn into something beautiful with the proper training." The villain began as another flash of lightning revealed the man's face.

_"Without a mentor to help me improve I can only keep pushing my limits to get better. Batman taught me a lot and I hate to admit this is the only way I can get better without a mentor." Richard admitted to Roy._

"Become my apprentice and I will refine your talent until it is like one of most beautiful gems." The villain continued. "Join me Nightwing, allow me to become your mentor!" Slade finished with one more flash of lightning lighting up his mask. Nightwing could only stare at Slade as it began to rain.

_Damn, 1500 words excluding my notes nice. Well people, here is a preview for this arc. The arc my fans and chosen and I wanted to do the most._

_Oath: Mask of lies and deception- When Nightwing is offered a position under one of the greatest villains on the planet as an apprentice the remaining members of Oath are put between a rock and a hard place. Will their bond survive with a villain pulling from one side and a group of heroes pulling the other. Or will Oath finally crumble? Well you have to find out._

_ Also I was wondering if I should just make the different arcs different stories that way if people wanna read a certain arc they can or if they want to skip one they can. Well you guys decide. Oh yeah, almost forgot I'm thinking of adding a new member to Oath and here are the candidates._

_Static Shock- Virgil Hawkins  
Aqualad- Kaldur'ahm  
Superboy- Connor Kent__  
Artemis- Artemis Croock__  
Miss Martian- M'gann  
Blue Beetle- Jaime Reyes  
Any other teenager hero that's in YJ you can think of?_

_I personally like the Blue Beetle or Static shock ideas so well thanks for reading another chapter of Oath and the first chapter in the Mask of lies and deceptions arc._


	13. A bullet and the decision

Richard looked at the floor thinking about his encounter with Slade just a few nights ago. Ever since Slade had offered to teach him he couldn't stand to look either of his brothers in the eyes for longer than a few moments. It wasn't because he was disappointed that he didn't catch Slade that night. No, it was the fact that he was actually considering it.

'Maybe I can just tell them I'm going to camp for a week then go and train with him and come back.' Richard thought shaking his head at the mere thought of lying to his brothers. He knew they wouldn't approve of his choice to train with Slade and he knew he couldn't bear to lie to them. He trusted them fully and he didn't want to disappoint them but he needed to improve so he could protect them.

Slade had given him a week to think about it and he would wait on the rooftop of where they had fought for his answer. He groaned pushing Slade out of his mind to deal with a more important problem. What could be more important than Slade you ask? Well how about assassination threats to him and his brothers. Well more to Roy then him or Wally because well he's the head honcho, the big daddy, basically the boss. He needed to track the person responsible and contain them but somehow they had managed to even outsmart him, leaving no trace behind after every failed attempt. His phone rang and he picked it up with a sigh.

"Raze here how may I help you?" Richard asked nonchalantly into the phone.

"Richard!" Wally's voice came out.

"What's up Wals?" Richard asked as Wally seemed unable to find the right words.

"It's Roy. He's been shot!" Wally exclaimed into the phone.

"What?!" Richard nearly yelled standing up. "What happened?" Richard asked grabbing his leather jacket while holding the phone with one hand.

"The assassin finally got him!" Wally yelled as Richard dashed out the front door and towards his motorcycle.

"Where are you guys?!" Richard asked hopping on said motorcycle.

"Oath Hospital." Wally continued taking a deep breath.

"I'll be there in two minutes tops!" Richard stated ending the call and dashing off towards the hospital. He broke nearly every speeding law in the country but two minutes later he was running up to the doors of the hospital.

When he entered the large white building he was met by an over hyper worry crazed speedster.

"Raze!" Wally yelled embracing his brother into a hug.

"Where's Roy and how's he doing?" Richard asked as Wally took a deep breath.

"He just got out of surgery and the bullet barely missed a lung. He's currently unconscious with Ollie watching him in case he wakes." Wally explained leading them down the hall.

When they arrived at the room Wally gently knocked three times before opening the door to reveal a distressed Ollie sitting in a chair next to bed that held an unconscious Roy Harper.

"Roy." Richard muttered. He walked slowly over to the bed.

"Richard." Ollie said surprised to see how slowly Richard walked over to Roy. Richard held in every emotion he was feeling at the moment and looked at his older brother who was hooked up to tons of wires and Roy look so helpless reminded him of his parents when they had fallen. He tried his best to stay calm

"Hey dude we're gonna go get some coffee. Are you gonna be alright staying here by yourself?" Wally asked breaking Richard from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Richard responded as Wally and Ollie left the room to get some coffee. Richard sat in one of the chairs and leaned back. "Roy." He said feeling a burning rage in his chest. When he was younger he had to watch his parents died and had to wait a whole year before he could get justice. Whoever did this was out there probably laughing or something and yet he didn't know who they were or if he could take them down. But 'he' could.

He knew Roy and Wally would probably never forgive what he was thinking of but he knew it was the only choice that seemed rational at the moment.

"Roy I don't know if you can hear me or not but I want to say I'm sorry for what I'm going to do." Richard said standing up while pulling out his cell phone and a piece of paper with a number on it. He walked over to his brother and smiled. "We had some good times and I love both you and Wally so much and it kills me to do this but in the back of my mind I know it's the only rational decision I can think of at the moment." Richard said smiling grimly.

"I hope you can forgive me." Richard said turning away.

"Goodbye Roy." Richard said unaware that Roy was actually awake but just unable to move or talk. Roy watched his brother walk out of the room with no idea what he was going to do. Richard held in his tears as he walked and dialled the number...

Two hours later Nightwing stood on the roof where he and Slade and fought; waiting for someone.

"I see you made up your mind huh." A voice called and Nightwing turned to see Slade standing there.

"Well that all depends on whether you can do what I asked for over the phone." Nightwing responded as Slade seemed to smirk.

"Find and take out whoever attacked Rain Blake and then make sure no one harms him or Wade right?" Slade asked double checking Nightwings request.

"And?" Nightwing asked reminding Slade off the other part.

"Make sure that every villain knows that if they hurt Red Arrow or Warp in anyway shape or form they will be killed as soon as it is reported?" Slade asked as Nightwing nodded. "You act as if those are hard things to do my dear Richard. Of course, the second one is definitely harder than the first." Slade retorted as Nightwing scoffed.

"Do we have a deal?" Nightwing asked as Slade smiled through his mask.

"Yes my dear apprentice, we do." Slade said as they shook hands sealing the deal.

_OMG NIGHTWING NO! Oh who am I kidding, we all knew he was going to join Slade. So how did you guys feel about it huh? I know it's a little short. So here's the voting results SO FAR. That means they aren't done yet and after my next chapter is finished they will be finalized. Superboy and Artemis are tied with Static coming in second and Aqualad in third place. Honestly I'm thinking of just adding them all just maybe letting you guys pick the character that goes with this arc. In that matter I'd have to say Artemis or Static or Superboy. Artemis, because she's Nightwing's love interest, Static because, well let's face it, we all need our favourite electrical hero to join oath, Superboy, because he's head strong and could help Wally cope with Richards leaving. Alright, that's all for Oath. Look forward next time to Roy and Wally's reaction_


	14. Letters and the beginning

_Alright guys before we begin I have an important announcement... Oath: A story about brothers... has almost reached 100 reviews. Heh, I bet some of you thought I was ending it or going on hiatus or just found out I'm going to be kidnapped by aliens. Well most of you are probably like 'Why is reaching 100 reviews important, I've read stories with like 300+ reviews?' Well my answer to that dear reader is simple._

_This will be my first story where I have even come close to hitting the 100 mark and I'd like to thank all of you for supporting me and reading this story because I'm going to confess something. When I first started Oath I never could've imagined it would turn out this big (at least to me xDDDD), in fact, it was just a spur of the moment Idea which I'm glad everyone enjoys or at least my readers do._

_So once again I'd like to thank you for all your support and I hope you all continue to support me in the future. Finally to celebrate the hundred review mark when we hit it I will be taking 3 random reviewers from reviews 92-100(when we get there) and giving them each a chance to pick one of three ideas I have chosen for future references. Examples of this maybe which character joins Oath after the one the rest of you pick. What arc I will do after this one. Or something even more serious like. Will Batman and Richard reunite? Keep that in mind. Sorry I wasted 290 words on just an author note. Well, on with the show_

Wally gritted his teeth as he continued to run. He didn't know where he was or where he was going but he still continued to run. He felt like if he kept running there was a chance he could find Richard. After Roy could finally speak he told everyone what Richard had said and they were all trying to cope in their own ways. When Roy was released from the hospital they had arrived home to find a note from Richard.

_Flash back:_

_"What the hell is this?" Wally yelled seeing all of Richards stuff gone with only a single note on his desk._

_"He really left." Roy muttered walking over to the note._

_"Dear Wally and Roy,_

_If you're reading this then it means I've left. I want to apologize for leaving but I had to do it. You guys mean the world to me and in order to protect you I had to leave. I found someone with enough connections to stop all the assassination attempts on you guys. He also made it so you guys shouldn't have to deal with any villains attempting to kill you. I'll come back one day. I don't know when but I will be back and when that day comes. I hope you guys can forgive me. I want you to know this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, even harder than leaving Bruce, harder than any of the training I've gone through, even harder than getting over my parents. I'm crying right now and it's not very asterous. Please don't try and find me because I will be watching you from the shadows and should you guys ever get into any trouble know that I will be there no matter what 'he' says._

_Love your brother,_

_Richard 'Raze' Grayson-Blake._

_Wally yelled and Roy slammed his fist into the wall._

_"I swear, when I find him I'm going to punch him in the face and then pull him into a bear hug." Roy exclaimed as Ollie put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Roy." Ollie muttered as Roy turned to Ollie with tears in his eyes. Wally stayed quiet after his yell and read the note over and over again._

_"We'll find him." Barry said placing a hand on his former partners shoulder like Ollie did for Roy._

_"But we don't even know where he went." Wally muttered as Barry smirked just slightly._

_"I think he didn't want to leave so much that he left some subconscious hints." Barry continued holding up the letter._

_Both Wally and Roy's eyes widened slightly._

_"For one, he said would be watching from the shadows meaning he's somewhere close. Two he mentioned someone with connections big enough to stop someone from hurting both of you in both civilian and hero mode meaning it's probably a high named criminal which will help us find him." Barry concluded lightening the mood just a little bit._

_"So you think that he was forced to leave?" Roy asked taking in the information._

_"No, he went willingly, but I think that he did this for something bigger." Barry responded as Wally bit his bottom lip._

Wally continued to run until he knocked into someone causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ohmygodareyouok?" Wally asked quickly standing up and attempting to help the other person up before he realized who it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Superboy responded as Wally helped him up. Wally and Superboy both blushed at the fact that they were still holding hands.

"Oh my god supey, I didn't know you were in town. Why didn't you call in advance?" Wally asked pushing Richard to the back of his mind for the moment.

"Actually, you're in Happy Harbor so why didn't you call in advance?" Superboy asked as Wally blushed slightly realizing, he was indeed in Happy Harbor. Superboy pulled Wally close to him and smiled gently. "I thought we agreed we would call before visiting that way we spend the day together." Superboy said causing Wally to blush even more.

"Well I was kinda out of it." Wally replied sheepishly.

Superboy then pressed his lips to Wally's who kissed back passionately. They then made out for about two minutes before being forced to part for air.

"So what made my favorite speedster zone out and subconsciously run into his favorite person?" Superboy asked gently.

"Richard left." Wally muttered as Superboy held him close wanting to very much punch a certain acrobat at the moment as tears streamed down Wally's face, because if there was one thing everyone knew about Superboy since he had gotten together with Wally, it was that he was very protective. He nearly broke a man in half for insulting him so making him cry was like asking for a death wish.

* * *

Roy sighed looking around Richard's room for anything that could tell him where he went. He had just got done with a training exercise that made Richard's look like child's play. He had released all his rage and now hoped Richard had left him some kind of clue to why he had left besides for protecting them. He groaned and punched a nearby wall which caused a part of it to fall out. Roy turned to see that there was a secret compartment and Roy inwardly smiled. Inside was a computer and a bunch of notes and messages. All addressed to him and Wally. He immediately thought that Richard had been planning on leaving for a while but upon closer look it revealed Richard's true plan for leaving. He smiled and called Wally.

"Wally." Roy said calmly.

"Yeah?" Wally's voice asked in a light tone.

"Your uncle was right." Roy said inwardly smiling at Richard's supposed deception.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally asked confused.

"He left obvious clues for us because he left us notes on everything he planned and judging by the dates of these and how detailed they are he probably had a day tops to come up with them." Roy stated as he could practically hear Wally smile.

"Really?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Yeah, now get your ass over here so we can go over Richard's plans together." Roy commanded as Wally smirked.

"I'm here." Wally proclaimed warping into the room.

"Good, because Warp, we have to go over these plans that Richard left us." Roy stated grabbing everything and walking down into their headquarters.

Wally followed close behind and they set everything down on a table before changing into their costumes minus the masks.

_Message 1:_

_Alright guys if your reading this then it means one of you managed to decipher the clues I left for you. Most likely Wally because, well no offence Roy but you're not the brightest guy around. By the time you read this my infiltration will probably be complete. Two days ago I met and fought a villain by the name of Slade. He offered to train me and I contemplated the idea but then I realized I could do so much more than just getting some training in by going in as his apprentice. As you know, the Light has been up to something for the past few months and this may give us the edge we need. The plan you ask? Simple, take down the Light from both the inside and the outside. The reason I didn't say this in the note is because Flash and GA were probably with you and the fewer people that know of this plan the better. The computer will receive any information I get from my infiltration so check it daily. Also, I think it's time we added a few more members to our ranks. Underneath this message is a list of people I found that would be compatible with us. The reason I didn't talk to you guys before this is because of secrecy. The rest of the notes will explain the rest of my plans in as much detail as twenty-four hours can get. If a change in plans comes in you'll know via computer. And I wasn't lying about saying it was hard leaving you guys even if it was to take the Light down from the inside._

Roy smiled inwardly at the fact that Richard didn't really leave and was just going undercover. Wally was practically jumping for joy but deep down both were worried about their little brother.

"So Roy, who's on the list?" Wally asked as Roy pulled the list out and smiled.

"Some people we can definitely trust. Your boyfriend is on here for one." Roy stated as Wally smiled brightly at the thought of his boyfriend.

_List:  
Artemis Crock- Former assassin but turned to the right path with the help of GA. Great skills in archery meaning for another long-ranged attacker to add to Oath to help support Roy._

_Kaldur'ahm- Father is Black Manta meaning he has some connections. We all worked well with him and he is always calm in the greatest of dangers._

_Connor Kent- Genetic clone of Superman. Strong sense of justice. Wants to prove himself and is currently in a relationship with Wally which makes him trustworthy._

_Virgil Hawkins- Self proclaimed super hero. Gained his powers from an explosion in South Dakota. Electricity would compliment all of our fighting styles and inventions. Easy going and laid back which in itself will be a great help to us. If he is recruited you should also add his wickedly smart friend Gear_

_Jaime Reyes- Current holder of the Blue Beetle which is a super armor basically. So many inventions_ _and so much gear could be a big help. He's a cool guy, I actually had the chance to meet him on my trip to Mexico (THANKS A LOT WALLY!). He's serious when he has to be._

"So Roy, what do we do now?" Wally asked as Roy turned to him and smirked.

"We get recruiting." Roy said holding out his wrist as Wally did the same. Little did they know, Richard was watching them from Slade's current warehouse and did the same. "Oath stands for a new light." Roy began as Richard smiled sadly.

"To trust and protect each other." Wally added with a gentle smile.

"To stand together even when the world is against us." Richard finished watching his brothers. Both of his brothers turned at the sound of his voice and Richard quickly realized his microphone was on and turned it off.

"Richard if you're watching us, which I know you are." Roy said facing the camera Richard had set up, "I'm glad to hear that you didn't really betray us." Roy finished.

"Yeah, but once this is over were going to beat your ass for scaring us before giving you a giant bear hug." Wally added as Roy smiled.

"So I only have one last thing to say," Roy stated smirking, "OATH, LETS KICK SOME ASS!" He yelled as Richard chuckled and nodded before disconnecting the video feed.

_Alright guys how'd you like my plot twist. I was inspired by season 2 to write this so basically it's like Nightwing's plan from the show only he went undercover this time and he let his brothers know. So let me change the question I asked a few chapters ago. Who will join Oath first? So Far, Superboy and Artemis are the lead with a tie and all that stuff I said in the beginning of the chapter. I have also decided to extend this arc a little bit so it's better and more awesome but will still lead to a season 2 so I guess you could say this arc will replace the New Years thingy mabob. lol well catch you guys next time and I think I will add a few flashback chapters about how Wally and Connor got together and how Artemis and Richards relationship is and how Roy met Jade. Oops spoiler heheheheehehehe_


	15. Artemis and Richard

_Alright everyone first off I've been working my beta to the bone so this one will not be edited for a while(a week at the least). The chapter after this one will be edited because I finished that one before this one and I had been working on this one for a week or so(wrote most of it when I was out of it so I apologize in advance for that) Maybe this will show a few hints but the chapter after this one someone will be joining but it's not Artemis or Superboy I'll give you a small hint. "Sparky!" hehehe think about well on with the story. If you want to wait until she edits it feel free to skip this chapter for the time being_

Richard sighed looking down at a random piece of Oath paperwork. Oh how he hated that word. He never could've imagined that being a leader of one of the biggest vigilante groups would mean so much paperwork. "Um your coffee sir." A young waitress said removing him from his thoughts. "Thanks." He said as she put the coffee down on the table and he handed her a five as a tip. She left with a happy smile. He took a sip of it before sitting back. Normally he would've been at Oath's HQ doing this work but after his comfrontation with Batman two days ago he needed some peace and quiet.

So here he sat in one of Oath's most popular cafes sipping his coffee trying to do his paperwork. "Wow doing paperwork at a Cafe isn't that a little cliche?" A voice asked from behind him. Richard looked up and saw a young woman with long golden hair standing there.

She wore a pair of blue jeans and a green arrow t-shirt. "I like to think its uncliche Artemis." He responded as she chuckled. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked holding up her own cup of coffee. "That would be asterous." Richard replied as she shook her head at his word play and sat down across from him.

"So what brings you to BludHaven Mis?" He asked pushing his paperwork a side. "Do I need to have a reason for visiting one of the leaders of the biggest vigilante group in Bludhaven's history?" She asked with a smirk. "Well most people have to schedule in appointment if they wish to talk to me." Richard stated cockily.

"Well do you think you could pencil me in Mr. Im the greatest tactician the world has ever seen?" She asked sarcastically. He pulled out an appointment book and glanced through it as if thinking. "Well I have an opening at four thirty if your interested." Richard stated with a smirk as she sighed.

"You obviously can't understand sarcasm." She stated shaking her head. "And you don't understand trolling." He replied as she raised an eye brow. He merely pointed at a digital clock that read Four Thirty two. "Well then how long will my appointment last?" She said in such a way that Richard blushed in response. "However long you want it to last?" He more of asked then said. "How about until GA and Flash leave the city then?" She asked with another smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Richard barely managed to say without stuttering. Before either one of them could say another word Artemis's phone went off and she answered it quickly. "Hello?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Woah woah. Slow down M'gann. Whos attacking where? Joker is attacking a warehouse just outside of BludHaven and the league wants YJ minus Robin to take care of it? Alright on my way." She said finishing up their conversation. "Sorry Raze it seems as though I'll have to cut our date short my team needs me." She stated rising from her seat.

Richard rose as well. "Mind if I tag along?" Richard asked as Artemis pondered for a moment. "Well we are missing a bat and I don't think the team will mind if a Wing helps us out. But will Oath be alright without their bird for a night?" Artemis asked teasingly.

"They'll be fine." Richard responded instantly. "Alright then Bird boy I got the coordinates. Lets changed and kick some ass." She responded. They left the cafe and Richard led them to a warehouse where they both changed into their alter egos.

Two minutes later they were changed from Richard and Artemis to Nightwing and um Artemis. "Alright Mis input the coordinates into the bike while I decide which piece of technology I'm gonna test out this time." Nightwing stated as Artemis sighed and inputted the coordinates into his Wingcycle. He grabbed a few random capsules before jumping on the wingcycle.

"Alright whos motorcyle am I gonna use?" Artemis asked looking around the warehouse. "Well Warps so fast he really doesn't need one and RA took his to patrol with GA. So you'll be riding with me." Nightwing answered as she grunted. She got on the Wingcycle and he inwardly smirked. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they took off.

Five minutes later they arrived at an old closed down amusement park. "Figures that Joker would be in one of the creepiest parts of BludHaven." Nightwing sighed as they dismounted the motorcycle.

"Artemis your finally here." M'ganns voice rang inside Artemis's head. "Ya and I brought an ally." Artemis responded through the mental link. "So could you hook him up?" Artemis asked as he heard M'gann nodding. "Got it." She responded as she heard Superboy grunt. "Where you guys at?" Artemis asked through the mind link which surprised Nightwing a little bit because his eyes widened.

"By the farris wheel. Joker is a little more difficult than we expected and without any knowledge of how he fights or anything besides our short encounter last time will be difficult to take down." Kaldur's voice sounded in their minds. "Joker likes to toy around with anyone he deems fun. If he's still fighting with you guys you must be providing him with some entertainment." Nightwing said through the mind link. "Nightwing?" Kaldur asked as he could almost see Nightwing nod.

"Keep him busy were on our way." Artemis said before jumping over the fence with Nightwing close behind her. "Come on Kiddies that can't be your best because if so Uncle J will be sadly disappointed and you don't want that do you?" Joker's voice rang out as Nightwing and Artemis came into sight. Joker then pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. Joker was standing on top of highest cart on the ferris wheel with the team on the ground clearly out of breath.

"Wow Joker really did a number on you guys." Nightwing stated as him and Artemis regrouped with YJ. "Not really him. He had a lot of thugs." Miss Martian stated glancing over at Nightwing. Joker smiled upon seeing Nightwing.

"Birdboy you came to see your Uncle J!" Joker exclaimed as Nightwing stared at YJ and then glanced at Artemis. "Looks like you guys could use a little pick me up." Nightwing stated pulling out a blue capsule from his utility belt. He threw it to the ground and it exploded releasing a bunch of blue smoke the engulfed Young Justice.

A few seconds later the smoke cleared and Artemis glared at him. "What the hell was that?!" She growled as Nightwing merely smirked while pointing at the rest of Young Justice. They all had the breath back and their exhaustion seemed to have faded as well. "Special smoke pellet it's designed to remove fatigue and help someone get back on their feet." Nightwing explained as Kaldur smiled.

"So how you guys feeling?" Nightwing asked looking at Kaldur. "Much better my friend thanks to you." Kaldur said as Superboy flexed his muscles. "Ahhh that's no fair birdboy their not supposed to have extra lives." Joker yelled as Nightwing smirked. "Don't worry Joker they won't be fighting I only did that so I wouldn't have to worry about them getting in the way of our 'fun' time." Nightwing called out to him making the members of YJ look skeptical.

"What do you mean get in the way of your 'fun' time?" Miss Martian asked as Nightwing aimed his wrist at the ferris wheel and launched a grappling hook at it and once it was stuck in one of the carts he smirked. "Like I said just sit back and enjoy the show." Nightwing said putting to his hand to his head in a mock salute before he reeled himself up to the second highest cart. "Oh no you don't." Artemis muttered firing a grappling arrow at the same cart and reeling herself up as well.

Nightwing landed on the cart and smiled at Joker. "So Joker what you doing out of Gotham?" Nightwing asked smirking while grabbing a few other capsules. "Well I got bored of Batsy and his new birdboy it just wasn't the same you know? I missed my favorite little bird and wanted to seem him again since our last encounter was cut rather short." Joker said pulling out a gun and firing a few bullets at Nightwing who dodged easily.

Nightwing jumped onto joker's cart right when Artemis had landed on the one he had just been standing on. "Hate to break it to you Jokey but i don't swing that way." Nightwing said in a mocking voice. Artemis watched as Joker seemed to find that comment offending as he pressed the trigger faster causing bullets to fly out at Nightwing rapidly.

She pulled out a special arrow that Nightwing had apparently been testing. Roy had given it to her saying she could probably find a better use for it then he could. She knotched it back and launched it at Joker.

Joker who was still distracted by Nightwing didn't notice a rather unique arrow flying at him. The arrow exploded in the air and a giant flame like phoenix roared at him. Joker who had turned to see it gasped in shock.

Nightwing who saw the phoenix smirked slightly upon seeing it. The phoenix flew at the joker and passed through him harmlessly or so it seemed. When the phoenix passed through him and disappeared to reveal the Joker in a very complicated straight jacket. "What the hell?!" Joker asked looking down at his current predicament.

"The special Straight Phoenix developed by the one and only Nightwing." Artemis said smirking. "Oh no fair I was supposed to have some personal time with Wingy here!" Joker cried out as Nightwing smirked. "Sorry Joker maybe next time." Nightwing said with a wink which only infuriated Joker. Artemis jumped onto the cart Nightwing and Joker were currently on and helped him tie Joker up.

"Alright the BludHaven police is on the way." M'gann said through the mind link. "So you guys heading out?" Nightwing asked through the link. "Yes though I wish we could stay and catch up. We have to report to Superman." Kaldur explained as Nightwing nodded. "Well it was nice distracting Joker for ya." Nightwing said out loud to Artemis.

A few minutes later the police came and picked up Joker and Young Justice was beginning to leave. Nightwing however stood on the cart still and was staring towards the setting sun. Artemis turned and looked at him from the ground. "Artemis if you wish to join Nightwing I am sure that we can handle the report." Kaldur said turning towards her. "Are you sure?" Artemis asked caught off card so much that she didn't deny that she wanted to. "Yes it is just a few reports." Kaldur said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just make sure to thank him for us and do not worry I will not say a word about this to Green Arrow." He said as she nodded and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Kaldur I owe you one." She whispered before releasing the hug and jogging over to the ferris wheel. Kaldur smiled as he boarded the bio ship and explained that Artemis wished to thank Nightwing and would return later.

She launched a grappling arrow and reeled in and landed on the cart. "Hey." She said barely above a whisper. He turned a little startled by her and smiled gently.

"Hey." He responded as she took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the help. I doubt I would've gotten a good shot in without a good distraction." Artemis admitted bashfully. "Anytime I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." Nightwing replied with a small smile before realizing what he had just said. "Afraid Green Arrow will have your ass mounted on the fireplace?" She asked taking a step closer.

"Nah I just didn't want to see such a gorgeous goddess get hurt." He said taking a step closer to her. While they were obviously distracted by the other they didn't notice that Warp, Flash, Green Arrow and Red Arrow had arrived and were watching the whole thing. Before they knew it they were in the others personal space something that they both preferred no one to enter.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked softly. He shook his head with a small smile on his face as he looked into her eyes. "I think you're the most beautiful thing on this earth." He said before she could say another word. A small silence went by as Warp pulled out his camera and zoomed in waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"What would you say if I asked if I could kiss you?" He asked as she looked down into his mask(remember shes still taller then him for now!). She reached up and pulled off his mask something that no one could do without serious injuries(unless you're a member of Oath). Warp snapped a picture with her hand on his mask. "I'd say shut up and kiss me." She replied as they both leaned in closer and began a very intense kiss.

Green Arrow looked ready to tear Nightwing apart. "Easy Ollie last thing we need is a dead Nightwing on our plate." Flash joked as Warp began taking pictures like crazy until he got the perfect one. "Fine but if he hurts her I'll have his ass over my fireplace along with the others." Green Arrow said growling. "If she hurts him I'll rip her to shreds." Red Arrow stated with a small growl. "Oh come on guys we should be happy for them and I mean they both got overprotective people on both sides so I'm pretty sure they won't hurt each other." Wally said trying to ease some of the tension off while the two heroes broke apart.

"How was that?" She asked barely above a whisper. "Asterous." Nightwing responded initiating another kiss which was short compared to the previous. "So where does this leave us now?" Nightwing asked as Artemis smiled. "With you taking me to dinner or on some other type of date every thursday night unless we have very important business to attend to." Artemis replied as Nightwing smiled. "I think I can live with that." He responded as Warp showed everybody the perfect picture.

It showed Nightwing and Artemis kissing passionately with the setting sun in the background giving them an orange glow. "Great use of the camera now we can tease Richard for the next few months." Red Arrow stated with a small smile. "Months try years with Artemis." Green Arrow stated with a big smile.

* * *

Present time-

Artemis stared at the picture Wally had taken and given the couple. She smiled sadly because of the news Ollie had just given her. Richard had apparently gone rogue and it was hitting Artemis pretty hard and she refused to believe it. Her Nightwing would never abandon her even if it cost him his life. "Never." She repeated with tears in her eyes. The tears were about to drop until a knock on her window.

She wiped the tears away and set the picture down before going over to window hoping to see Richard standing there in his Nightwing outfit like he was known to do. When she opened it there was only a white envelope with her name on it. She looked around but was unable to see the figure in the darkness of the night.

Richard stood in the darkness watching Artemis hoping she would pick up the envelope which she did. She took it inside and closed her window and he was about to go back to Slade before realizing he still had a little bit of time left before he had to go and so he sat on the ledge watching her.

He pulled out the duplicate he had of the picture and smiled grimly. "This better turn out the way I plan or else I'll never forgive myself." He muttered as he continued to watch Artemis before having to return to Slade.

When he arrived Slade was smirking. "Back so soon?" He asked as Richard nodded. "Sorry it took so long master I just had to see her one last time in order to further my conviction that I'm doing the right thing." Richard replied slightly bowing as he said master. "And did it?" Slade asked curiously. "It did master it reminded me that if I don't do this her life could be taken and I could've prevented it." Richard stated as Slade smiled.

"Then Richard rise it is time for you to see your new uniform." He stated as Richard did as he was told. Slade let him through the warehouse until he stopped at the armory. They walked inside and inside was a variation of his Nightwing uniform only with some serious modifications.

The blue in the uniform was dyed red and instead of black it was now grey with two S's on the utility belt was nonexistent and Richard stared at it curiously. "When you put on his uniform you are no longer Richard Grayson. You are not Robin. You are not even Nightwing. No when you put on this uniform you are Nightstroke my sole apprentice and my son." Slade explained with pride in his voice as he said son. "I am honored Father." Richard said bowing slightly with a fake smile on his face that Slade bought.

_End. 92 reviews so far almost there people xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD And each of these filler chapters will have a little Richard in them at the end until his first job with Slade. Superboy and Warp is next well after someone joins oath._


	16. Static Shock

_Alright short beginning message. I know i said this chapter would be edited by my beta reader and no offence to her but I'm impatient! I waited three days and she still hasn't been on. I know I'm working her to the bone and she has a life which is why im not mad and if you wanna wait until its edited feel free to but it wont be for a few more days_

* * *

Meeting with the Recruits part 1 Static and Gear

Wally and Roy walked through the streets of South Dakota. "Roy whats taking so long?" Wally whined as Roy sighed. "No villains have started shit yet so they won't appear." Roy responded as he continued to search the skies. "I could just run to his house and grab him you know." Wally stated as Roy shook his head. "We need to see these guys in action with our own eyes before offering them a spot in Oath." Roy replied as he heard a zap.

"Get back here Hotspot!" A voice cried out as a fiery teen ran down a nearby street. "Not a chance Sparky." A voice replied as Roy looked at Wally and they both nodded. They slipped into a nearby alley and changed into their alter egos. "Come on Hotspot I know the people at the assylum are missing their favorite patient." Another voice cried out as Red Arrow and Warp ran towards the voices.

They ran down a block before seeing Static Shock and Gear currently engaged with a fiery teenager known as Hotspot. "If you like the place so much why don't you take my place?" Hotspot yelled throwing a fireball at Gear who narrowly dodged it. "Because I'm not Psycho?" Gear asked getting a laugh from Static. "Good one Gear." Static said as Warp and Red Arrow watched the other heroes patiently.

"UGh I'll show you pyscho!" Hotspot yelled throwing an even bigger fireball at Static. Static barely dodged the fireball but it burned his jacket a little bit. "So not cool man do you know how long it took me to fix this from the last time we fought?" Static asked grabbing the scortched part.

"Hey Static why don't we just finish this already." Gear asked as Static shrugged. "It was your idea to let him go rampant for a little bit since we haven't had much to do lately." Static replied as Hotspot threw a few more fireballs. Static and Gear both easily dodged. "How rude. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Static asked pointing a finger at Hotspot.

"I'll show you manners!" Hotspot cried out firing a few blasts of fire at the hero. Static dodged it and sighed. "What is it with you and the "i'll show you.' phrase?" Static asked as Hotspot was clearly getting angry. Red Arrow and Warp smiled at each other.

"You think if we say something about sucking dick he'll respond with 'I'll show you how to suck a dick?'" Gear asked as Static laughed once more. "Man Gear your killing today." Static said ignoring Hotspot again. Hotspot threw a fireball at them which got their attention. "You know Gear he's really grumpy today so why don't we finish this?" Static asked as Gear shrugged.

"Your the boss Static." Gear responded as backpack handed him some anti flame foam gernades. He threw them at Hotspot and they instantly exploded covering him with a quick hardening fire resistant foam. Static them using his electrical powers picked up a nearby metal pipe and bent it around Hotspot.

"Alright let's get out of here." Static said as they took off to the gasstation(if you've ever watched Static Shock it's their secret base.). Unknownst to both of them Red Arrow and Warp followed them and snuck in before they did. "Wow V Hotspot had some attitude today." Gear said as backpack dismounted him. "Speak for yourself Rich he scorched my brand new jacket." Static said taking off his mask and holding the scorched part.

"So how things going with your pops?" Richie asked changing into his civilian outfit. "Worse he's threatening to kick me out of the house if I don't give up being Static. What about you and your old man?" Virgil asked changing into his civilian outfit as well.

"Same he says I could do so much better in a medical school or something." Richie said with a grunt of disapproval. "They just don't get it this is a part of us and dissing this part of our lives is dissing a part of ourselves." Virgil said shaking his head. "I know V maybe they'll get smart and lay off." Richie responded as they sat on the couch still unaware of the two figures waiting in the shadows.

"I hope so man I don't know where I'd go if pops kicked me out." Virgil responded as Red Arrow smirked. Richard had left them detailed notes on their personal life and why they'd fit in Oath and so far his information was 100% correct as usual "Well you could always come with us." Red Arrow spoke up causing both heroes to turn around to see their visitors. Virgil and Richie both stared eyes widened at the two heroes in front of them.

"And who are you?" Virgil spoke hesitantly because they looked so familiar. "Red Arrow but you probably know me better as Speedy former partner to Green Arrow." Red Arrow said introducing himself. "Kid Flash former partner of Flash now known as Warp." Warp said with a wiz around the gas station.

"Nice place you got here but ours is still better but only because of our budget." Warp stated as Richie raised an eyebrow. "So like I was saying if you guys can't stay here were willing to offer you a place with us." Red Arrow stated as Virgil and Richie looked at each other before turning back to them.

"Why?" Virgil asked skeptically despite knowing they weren't there to hurt them. "Because we were all in your position at some point in time." Red Arrow explained as Warp nodded. "Yep then we founded this awesome group called Oath." Warp added with a small smile.

"Oath?" Richie asked with an eyebrow raised. "It's because an Oath started our group and well it just stuck and if you join you'll have to take the Oath as well." Red Arrow explained as Richie looked at Virgil."I don't know man the offer seems good and all but I'd rather stay and see what happens." Virgil explained as Warp nodded.

"That's fine with us just know that the offer will still stand in case the worst case scenario happens." Red Arrow explained as Richie looked deep in thought."So you guys basically ran away from home because of some problem and then formed your own group and you were both in our shoes at one point?" Richie asked as Warp nodded.

"Well we didn't say why we left but if you decide to join we'll be more than happy to share." Warp tried as Red Arrow nodded. "Yes if you join Oath there are no secrets because no one will judge you for what you've done or your past that's something I can assure." Red Arrow promised as Virgil looked at Richie skeptically. "Your not actually considering this are you Rich?" Virgil asked as Richie took a moment to think.

"Virgil me and my dad have always had problems and we rarely work them out unlike you and your pops." Richie began looking at Red Arrow and Warp. "So yes I'm borderline about leaving the only thing left for me here is my best friend." Richie continued as Virgil took this in as Red Arrow and Warp kept quiet.

"If it makes you feel any better you'll be able to come here any time you wish thanks to our zeta-tubes." Red Arrow bargained which made Richie sigh. "How long would it take for me to get here?" Richie asked as Red Arrow sighed.

"Look were not here to take you away from your best friend I can see how close you two are so if you don't wanna go were not gonna force you." Red Arrow stated looking Richie in the eyes. Richie looked up at Virgil and they had a silent conversation. "If I can get from where ever your place is to here in under five minutes then I'll go." Richie said as Virgil's face brightened a little bit.

"You can be here within two minutes sooner if you allow us to put a zeta-tube in here." Warp said motioning to the rest of the gas station. "V I'm sorry but I gotta do this." Richie mumbled as Virgil had a silent conversation with himself. "If Gears in then so am I." Virgil stated with firm conviction clearly in his voice. "Are you sure V? You and your dad can always work things out unlike me and my dad." Richie responded obviously surprised.

"Your right we could but pops doesn't approve of Static and he never will so Red Arrow Warp we have our answer." Virgil said as Red Arrow reached up and pulled off his mask. Warp followed Roy's lead and undid his own mask. "You can call me Roy." Roy stated with a small smile.

"Wally." Wally said smiling as well. "So I got a few questions before we go." Richie stated motioning for them to sit down. Roy and Wally then explained everything about Oath excluding Richard's infiltration incase they changed their minds before taking the Oath. "Alright now theres only one last thing you have to do before you can take our Oath and officially join our ranks." Roy stated after they were all done answering questions.

"Alright what is it?" Virgil asked with some more enthusiasm then earlier. "You must clear up any loose ends before leaving we'll have you each a new identity by the time were back in BludHaven." Wally explained as Virgil's face faltered a little bit. "By this it means grabbing any important pictures or items you need or want for sentimental reasons or saying goodbye to the people you care about." Roy explained a little better then Wally.

"If you don't want to do it yourself I can take care of it just tell me where everything is and I'll get it ready to go." Wally said in an understanding tone of voice. "So I can say goodbye to my mom while you get my stuff?" Virgil asked as Wally nodded. "Ya of course whatever you need." Roy replied almost instantly. "Can you guys get my stuff to?" Richie asked as Virgil walked out of the gas station. "You see Virgil kinda needs someone to help support him about his mom." Richie explained as Roy nodded. "Consider it taken care of." Roy stated as Richie dashed off after his best friend.

A few minutes later Virgil sat in front of his mothers grave and was explaining what had just happened as Richie walked up. "You going to be ok V?" Richie asked as Virgil turned to face his best friend "Ya." He stated with a grim smile. "You know you don't have to do this Virgil." Richie replied as Virgil nodded. "I don't have to but I need and want to." Virgil explained as Richie smile slightly. "Well if it makes you feel any better Oath is more of a family then a team." A voice called out. Both Virgil and Richie turned to see Roy and Wally standing there beside the old oak tree by the grave.

"Ya we look after our own." Roy said with his arms crossed his chest. Wally ran up and placed a hand on Virgils shoulder. "Neither of you is alone anymore." He said as Virgil smiled gently. Roy walked over and placed a hand on Richie's shoulder. "I think you guys are ready to take the Oath." Roy stated with a small smile.

Four hours later in the city of BludHaven. Roy and Wally stood on one side while Virgil and Richie stood on another. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" Roy asked as both teenagers gulped but nodded. "We swear." Richie and Virgil stated together glancing at the other with a smile plastered on both of their faces

"Do you swear as a member of Oath to trust and protect your brothers?" Wally asked as Richie and Virgil nodded. "We swear." They said at once.

"Do you swear to stand side beside one another even if the world should turn on us?" Both Roy and Wally asked completely serious. "We do." They repeated completely in sync. Roy and Wally then held up a tattoo gun each. "This is your last chance to back out because once this tattoo is on your wrist you will be a member of Oath." Roy stated as Virgil gulped. "Is the tattoo really necessary?" Richie asked with a sweat drop.

"Yes because if you're ever in doubt it will remind you you are never alone and that we won't abandon you." Wally replied as Richie sighed. "Alright then lets do this." Richie responded holding his wrist out. Virgil took a deep breath and did the same. Five minutes later Oath had been tattooed on both of their wrists. "With this you are no longer alone you have a family that stands for a new light." Roy exclaimed holding his hand out.

"A family that will trust and protect you." Wally continued placing his hand over Roy's. "That will stand by you." Virgil continued placing his hand ontop of Wally's. "Even if the worlds against us." Richie finished placing his hand ontop of Virgil's.

"We are Oath!" They exclaimed at once raising their hands in the air. Richard watched from a distant in the shadows with a grim smile on his face. His training with Slade had been going well and Slade had told him he would be doing a job for him really soon. He just hoped that Roy and Wally would explain everything properly so they wouldn't think he was a traitor like the rest of the world was supposed to.

Richard sighed looking at his wrist where Oath had been written. He knew there was a chance of him actually going rogue and he just hoped that if it happened that Oath would be the one to take him down.

Not Green Arrow. Not Flash. Not even batman but his brothers because their the ones who he created the oath with. They were the one to save him and help him and if the time ever came where he had to be stopped it was only right that they would. Richard shook his head and smirked. He wouldn't ever let it go that far even if he had to kill himself to prevent it...

_Alright before I get flams I had to add them... Because they popped into my head first and I think they match this part of the arc better then Artemis or Superboy so :p. I do apologize but Superboy and Artemis are next I swear and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter but could what Richard felt during the last paragraph be a foreshadow that he might actually turn? _

_Who knows I don't yet but I will soon and were at 97 reviews so far come on last 3 reviews were almost there xDD Sorry I'm just so excited about getting close and I will probably jump for joy when it happens. Oh ya if your a guest reader try and make a fanfict account to review so i can respond to them It's kinda hard to do otherwise thanks. _

_Thats the end of this chapter stay tune next time to see Nightwing's first mission with Slade and how Static and Gear start to adjust to life in Oath well as a wise character once said Ja Ne _


	17. Nightstrokes first night on the job

Nightstroke and Deathstroke vs. Batman and Robin

Richard stared at the suit the hung on the wall.

"There you are, Richard." A voice called out as Richard turned around to see Slade standing there.

"Master, I was not expecting you." Richard said bowing.

"Well I finished my preparations faster than usual and I decided to check on you, my apprentice." Slade replied as Richard slowly rose.

"I thank you for your concern but it is not needed." Richard said as Slade smiled.

"I'm going to ask you once more. Are you sure you are fine with joining me on this job?" Slade asked as Richard nodded.

"Of course master, I intend to prove my loyalty to you." Richard said as Slade placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can see that. However I also know of your former relationship with the Bat and do not wish to cause you any pain by making you fight against his former mentor." Slade explained as Richard sighed.

"I will not lie, master. It will not be easy dealing with him but not because of my former relationship with him, only because of his skill." Richard replied as Slade smirked. "So master, may I ask something?" Richard asked as Slade chuckled.

"You did child, but you may ask your question." Slade replied as Richard looked up at his 'master'

"Who is our employer for this job?" Richard asked as Slade seemed to ponder the thought for a moment.

"The Light is our employer." Slade began nonchalantly. "However, I am only doing this job so I can get close to them." Slade continued making Richard's eyes widen slightly. "You see young Richard, years ago the Light did me wrong and I intend to pay them back tenfold." Slade finished making Richard's eyes widen even more.

"So you are only attempting to get on their good side?" Richard asked as Slade nodded.

"Yes, then I will stab them in the back just as they did to me." Slade replied looking up at the suit. "It is time Richard." Slade said as Richard turned to the suit.

A few hours later, Nightstroke and Slade stood atop a random building in Gotham.

"This is out of Bat's usual patrol routes so we shouldn't have any trouble with him until we actually have the target in our hands." Nightstroke explained as Slade nodded.

"Good work apprentice." Slade said as they looked down on a building which was owned by Wayne Enterprises.

"The nano-processor is on the second floor on the east side of the building." Slade explained as Nightstroke nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Nightstroke asked as Slade smirked.

"Well, would you prefer to take out the guards or steal the nano-processor?" Slade asked as Nightstroke was caught off guard.

"You're letting me choose?" Nightstroke asked as Slade nodded.

"You may be my apprentice but you do have skills of your own." Slade explained as Nightstoke thought for a moment.

"I'll take on the guards." Nightstroke said after a few seconds of silence.

"Alright then, all you need to do is distract the guards for about two minutes so I can grab the target." Slade stated as Nightstroke nodded. Nightstroke then stood up and walked over to the edge. "And one more thing, Nightstroke." Slade stated causing Nightstroke to turn towards him.

"Yes master?" Nightstroke asked as Slade almost seemed to smile.

"Be careful." Slade said before vanishing into the shadows.

"I will, master." Nightstroke said before jumping off the ledge. As he began to fall he thought of how different Slade turned out to be.

He had thought that Slade would be a cold hearted man who only liked to kill and steal for his own benefit, and though that was true to a point, it wasn't one hundred percent. Sure Slade could be cold hearted at times, but he seemed to dislike killing and only stole from those he deemed worth stealing from. He was also very warm when it came to Richard. He had welcomed him into his home and respected him. Slade pushed harder then Batman when it came to physical training but when it came to his mental condition, Slade was very protective which was strange since they had only been together for about two weeks, max.

Nightstroke shook the thoughts out of his head as he landed and looked at the guards. He pulled out a few electric wing-dings and threw them at the guards which knocked them out almost instantly. He then rushed inside the building triggering the alarm to his location. Thirty seconds later he was surrounded by guards.

"Looks like I'll be giving Slade a few extra minutes just in case." Nightstroke said to himself as the guards rushed at him. Nightstroke then proceeded to dodge and attack. If you glanced at him you'd think it was the way he had been fighting since he had become Robin but if you looked closely enough you could see that each move was more precise and accurate.

There were no wasted movements as Nighstroke dodged and attacked the guards. He flowed like a soundless river and struck like the harshest waterfall. Three minutes later, Nightstroke had taken down all of the guards and was trying to catch his breath.

"Very good, apprentice." Slade's voice rang out causing Nightstroke to turn to see him standing there.

"Thank you for your praise master, but I wasted my breath taking out these worthless guards." Nightstroke replied finally catching his breath.

"Do not be so modest apprentice. You took down what looks to be twenty or thirty guards in the period of two minutes and fifty eight seconds." Slade said with a chuckle.

"You kept track?" Nightstroke asked obviously surprised. Slade nodded as he heard two figures approaching.

"Apprentice, we should be leaving now." Slade said walking towards the door with Nightstroke at his side.

"Leaving so soon, Slade?" A voice called out as Slade turned to face the approaching figures.

"Yes, as you can see we got what we came for." Slade said holding up a small machine. Nightstroke turned to face the figures only to see Batman and Robin standing there.

"So you really did turn." Robin said crossing his arms.

"Apprentice you are free to leave I will take these two on myself." Slade said holding out the machine to Nightstroke.

"Master, with all due respect, I think it is unwise to take them down on your own." Nightstroke said getting into a fighting stance.

"As you wish apprentice, but know you will receive a two hour lecture on why I wanted you to leave." Slade said as Nightstroke smirked.

"If it means getting to take them on I'll even take notes." Nightstroke said with a small smirk.

"Nightwing you don't have to do this." Batman stated moving closer.

"Your right, I don't have to but I want to." Nightstroke stated as Slade put the machine in his utility belt. "And another thing Bats, the name isn't Nightwing anymore it's Nightstroke." Nightstroke stated as Robin lunged at him. Nightstroke simply sidestepped out of the way and let Robin hit the wall behind him. Slade then attacked Batman and they engaged in a heated struggle with neither able to land hits on the other.

Robin got up from the wall and threw a birdarang at Nightstroke who simply tilted his head and let it whiz past his ear.

"Wow kid, Batman must be getting old if he picked someone as bad as you to replace me." Nightstroke said with a smirk that made Robin angry. Robin growled before lunging at Nightstroke launching a bunch of punches and kicks which Nightstroke easily avoided and parried. "You know, this is getting boring." Nightstroke said pressing a button on his gauntlets which activated his electro gloves. With a simple grab of the wrist he unleashed just enough electricity to knock Robin out.

He turned to see Slade in a heated battle with Batman.

"What did you do to him?" Batman growled attempting to punch Slade. Slade easily blocked it.

"I didn't do anything to him besides give him a place where he was wanted. The question is, what did you do to him?!" Slade asked which caused Batman to lose his guard for a split second. That split second was enough for Slade to land a kick to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Apprentice, we are done here, let us be off." Slade said dusting off his hands.

"Of course master." Nightstroke said with a slight bow. Batman could only watch as Slade and Nightwing – no Nightstroke – walked out of the building as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Roy and Wally stared wide eyed at the computer and more importantly the information Richard had just sent them. Apparently Slade was gunning for the light as well which made him not only a possible entrance way but a possible ally.

"Wow, so Slade may actually be of some help in taking the Light down." Roy asked in disbelief.

"Who may what?" A voice asked suddenly. Roy and Wally turned to see Virgil and Richie standing there.

"Slade may actually be some help in taking the light down." Roy stated as Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Slade as in Deathstroke the Terminator?" Virgil asked as Wally nodded.

"Boys, sit down. Since you're both members of Oath it's time you learned of our other member." Wally said as Richie and Virgil looked at each other before sitting down on the couch.

"Other member? You mean the guy who owns the almost empty room?" Richie asked as Roy nodded.

"Our other member recently went undercover to stop the Light; a powerful organization run by the most power and most renowned Villains." Roy explained.

"Alright, so who is this other member?" Virgil asked leaning back into the couch.

"Nightwing, though while he is undercover he is known as Nightstroke." Wally replied as Richie's eyes widened.

"Nightwing, as in the original Robin, the guy who was part of the greatest super hero fighting team besides Oath?!" Richie asked a smile forming on his lips as Virgil chuckled.

"Yes, Nightwing is currently undercover, meaning should we ever have to face him we are to let him go though, not obviously of course." Roy explained as Richie's mouth fell open. Virgil chuckled even more and closed Richie's mouth for him.

"You'll have to excuse him, he practically worships Nightwing." Virgil stated with as Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I do not worship him!" Richie defended as soon as his mind came back to him.

"Say that to your shrine of him in both your old room and your new room." Virgil replied as Richie's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"H-how'd you know about my shrine?" Richie asked as Wally chuckled.

"Because you try to hide it in the most obvious places." Virgil replied as Roy smiled a bit.

"I wonder how Richard will react knowing one of our two new recruits worships him?" Wally asked as Roy smirked.

"Knowing him, he probably already knew, that's why he told us to recruit him as well as Virgil." Roy replied smugly.

"Wait, Nightwing told you to recruit us?" Virgil asked leaning forward.

"Well yeah, he did some background checks on a bunch of people apparently knowing that we would need to increase our numbers in order to counteract the light." Wally said nonchalantly.

"So basically, he picked us out of what? A hundred heroes?" Richie asked almost squealing with joy.

"Yes and in fact, there are only six heroes on the list meaning only three left to recruit." Roy stated as Virgil nodded.

"So, who are the other four?" Virgil asked as Wally grabbed the list using his super speed.

"Well Superboy, my boyfriend, for one." Wally stated already picturing what it would be like to have Superboy living with him.

"Artemis, Nightwing's girlfriend is second." Roy stated not even needing to glance at the list.

"Who's the third?" Richie asked finally out of his fanboy craze.

"Aqualad, because he's a good guy, his fighting style and personality will be good for the team." Roy continued because Wally was still having fantasies about Superboy. "Finally, there's the blue Beetle, because apparently he has asterous weapons." Roy finished while Wally began to come out of his fantasies.

"Asterous?" Richie asked as Roy shrugged.

"So when we gonna recruit them?" Virgil asked as Roy smirked.

"Starting tomorrow, we will be recruiting the other members and by the end of the month we should be ready for the next phase of the plan." Roy explained as Virgil and Richie nodded. The boys then continued to talk about the plans until both Wally and Roy were sure Virgil and Richie had memorized them.

_End of chapter for now. Thanks for the 100 reviews you guys are awesome well ja ne_


	18. Slade and Richard

Richard sat on his bed in the empty room. He glanced at the clock next to his bed side. 12:57 am. Richard groaned there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight especially since he was still worried about his brothers. Slade had, for some reason, made sure that if there were any newspapers with any information about Oath it would be on the table waiting for him in the morning. Sure his brothers seemed to be doing fine, but he still couldn't help but worry. Static and Gear were apparently the first to be recruited because of the latest newspaper he got with Red Arrow introducing them. Richard sighed before getting up and off of his bed.

He slowly made his way across the room until he reached his door and slowly slipped out of it. He made his way down the narrow and almost barren hallway. The walls were a plain black with the occasional picture that Wintergreen had snapped of him and Slade. Wintergreen was an elderly gentleman who reminded him of Alfred. He had, apparently, been serving under Slade for the last ten years because Slade had saved his life. Overall, Wintergreen was a nice man who assisted Slade and him in any way he could. He slowly made his way to the sound proof training room and opened the door and turned the light on. Inside was a large grey room with lots of workout equipment, practice dummies and a lot of weapons. He ignored the bench press and leg press and instead walked over to the acrobatic equipment Slade had installed just for him.

He jumped on the high bar and began swinging. Slade himself was a complete mystery to Richard. He used to think that all Villains were bad, evil and out for world domination. He launched himself into the air and flipped before catching the next bar. Slade had managed to change the way he saw villains and Richard doubted that Slade had any idea he was doing this.

Richard continued to flip around contained in his thoughts unable to notice the figure that silently slipped into the room. Richard flung himself to another bar and caught himself wrong causing him to groan in pain as he felt his muscle strain. Without losing any momentum, Richard launched himself towards the final bar however he overshot it because he sailed right over it and surprisingly instead of falling on the cold floor he was caught by the figure.

"That was pretty good until you overshot yourself because of your distraction on the pain." The figure said as Richard looked up to see Slade.

"Master." Richard muttered obviously surprised. Slade put him on the ground gently and Richard thanked him. "I'm sorry master it won't happen again." Richard said bowing his head. Slade smiled inwardly and placed a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, Richard, without them we cannot make progress." Slade said gently causing Richard look up at his master.

"But a single mistake with our type of job could lead to something fatal." Richard input as Slade seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Your right, a single mistake can lead to something fatal." Slade began turning away from Richard.

"See-."

"However, you are not alone." Slade interrupted turning to Richard. "If you make a mistake that would lead to something fatal I wouldn't allow it to happen." Slade continued watching Richard's eyes widen. "And I do not doubt that your brothers would come to your aid if you needed them." Slade finished leading to a few minutes of silence.

Richard face into his arm and struggled to hold in the tears in his eyes. Richard could've seen Bruce saying something similar to this back before he knew the truth. Slade then did what would probably make him the laughing stalk in the villain industry should anyone see it. He slowly embraced Richard and allowed Richard to cry into his chest.

"It's alright Richard. Your father is here and as soon as the lights out of commission so will your brothers." Slade mumbled softly unknowingly giving up a secret. You see Slade had seen how close Richard was to Roy and Wally or Rain and Wade. Anyways, he decided that once he had taken out the Light and gotten his revenge he would allow the two to live with them.

Slade pushed Roy and Wally out of his mind for the time being, instead, thinking of his newest target. Batman was going to pay. Batman had broken his bird and though Wally and Roy had managed to put him back together, there was a possibility he would never heal. Richard cried into Slade's arms feeling safe for some strange reason. Two years ago he wouldn't even look at the man let alone hug him or trust him. For some odd reason Richard felt himself changing and not in a bad way, no, not at all. Slade was also changing, though he would never admit it even if he somehow managed to notice it. He was becoming softer. Richard soon fell asleep and Slade moved him to his bed...

An hour later, Richard stood atop a mysterious building.

"Huh that's weird I don't remember climbing any buildings, unless I did it while I was asleep." He stated out loud looking down at his clothing. It was different then he had fallen asleep in. He was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of black tights. "Ok maybe I just changed myself while asleep?" He asked not believing what he had just said.

"Doubtful, we're talented but not that talented." A voice said from behind him. It was definitely higher then Richards but it sounded all so familiar. Richard looked around the barren rooftop that was surrounded with darkness.

"Give the kid a break I mean sure, he's smart, but anyone would be confused at the situation he was placed in." Another voice said gruffly. Again it sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on either of his voices.

"Ahhh come on guys, lighten up I'm sure he's at least brighter than Joker. I mean, when will Joker learn you can't make Batman laugh? I mean I tried for years and never succeeded." A third voice inputted which was the most familiar. It was just a little higher than his own again, but not as high as the first voice.

"Show yourselves!" Richard cried out as he heard the three voices versions of cackling blending in with each other.

He continued to look around until a figure stepped out from the shadows to his right.

"Easy, Richard." The figure stated as Richard turned to him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as two more figures began to appear by his sides. One was about as tall as his waist. The other one was just a foot shorter than him and the figure in front of him was as tall as he was. "How do you know who I am?!" Richard growled, glancing at all the figures who began to become clearer.

"Because we are you." The figure in front of him said becoming as clear as possible. The figure in front of him was an exact replica of him in his Nightwing outfit. The figure to the left of him was an exact replica of him in his former Robin outfit. The final figure was him when he had just lost his parents dressed in the same tights. Richard stumbled back slightly upon seeing them.

_Wow cliff hanger, bet you guys weren't expecting this huh? Well, I figured everyone thought Slade as no more than a mercenary but I'm showing the softer side of him. Please don't tell him I said that he will gut me and hang me on his wall. Also this cliff hanger will have a big impact on this arc, basically meaning this will make or break Richard as he is. Also these next few chapters will answer some long awaited questions. Will Slade replace Bruce as Richard's mentor? What was said in the letter Artemis was given? And why does Slade want to take down the light? What did they do to him to make him dedicate his villain career to stopping them? Well, find out next time on Oath._


	19. Coma Part 1Yj joins oath

Richard stared at his counterparts in awe.

"H-How the hell is this possible?" Richard asked looking from his younger self to Robin to Nightwing and back to his younger self. Robin looked at the younger Richard and they had a silent conversation.

"How this is possible is beyond any of us but as for why it's happening." Nightwing began looking at Robin and young Richard. "It's because you're going through a change that will force you to make a decision." Nightwing continued as young Richard raised his hand.

"Um Nightwing maybe we should skip to the part where we tell him what's wrong with his body and how to fix it." Grayson (easier to call him this) stated as Nightwing looked at him.

"Wrong with my body?!" Richard nearly shouted looking at the three of them.

"Richard, at the moment your body is currently in a coma while your mind is here." Nightwing replied raising his hand up which revealed a window of light.

Richard looked into the window and saw him on a medical bed with Slade sitting beside him.

"Oh my." Richard muttered as Slade rubbed Richard's hand which he was holding. Nightwing closed his hand and the window of light vanished. Richard dived at the window as it began to disappear only to end up crashing to the ground. "No, this can't be happening. This is all a dream and when I wake up Wally and Roy will be there comforting me." Richard said clearly in denial. Robin nodded at Nightwing who took a step forward and picked Richard up by his shoulders.

"Face it Richard, it's happening now, do you wanna get out of here or not?!" Nightwing yelled in Richard's face.

Richard clenched his fists for a moment and collected himself before speaking again.

"Yes." He said finally looking up at Nightwing.

"Good, then Grayson, your up first." Nightwing stated putting Richard down before he and Robin vanished in the shadows. Richard then turned to his young counterpart.

"What did he mean by your up first?" Richard asked as Grayson sighed.

"In order to wake up from your coma you must face the thing that ended each of us." Grayson said as darkness began to surround the two. Grayson then stood up straight. "Hello, my name is Richard Grayson and I watched my parents fall to their deaths." He said grimly.

A bright light then surrounded them both and when it dulled Grayson was nowhere to be seen. Richard on the other hand was sitting in the stands of a... circus!

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce the family that can truly fly. The Flying Graysons!" A voice called out as Richard looked down to see Jack Haley standing in the center of the big top holding a microphone.

"No." Richard muttered as he watched as his younger self and his dead parents walked out into view.

Richard watched as they began the performance. He was smiling despite knowing what was going to happen. Grayson had the biggest smile on his face as he flew alongside his parents and for a moment Richard wondered how anyone could look so carefree. He watched and waited unaware of the man sitting in front of him with a brunette by his side. Richard clenched his teeth as he watched the ropes snap. John and Mary Grayson then began to fall to their deaths. Richard forced himself to watch not because it was probably the last time he'd ever see his parents in the air even if it was falling but because he had to do this. He had to wake up from his coma. He had to stop the Light's plan. All in order to protect his family.

He watched as the bodies crashed against the ground and the blood splattered all over the ground. He watched as young Grayson ran up to their bodies and cried. Richard however, did his best to refrain from crying. Richard didn't even notice as Darkness surrounded the area around him all except for the spot where the Graysons died. A young man walked into the light and put a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"It's alright to cry." The all so familiar voice told him. Richard turned to see his former mentor standing there with a smile on his face. When looked back Grayson was gone and so were the Flying Graysons. He turned back to face his former mentor.

"No, crying is a sign of weakness, and I won't cry while on a mission, that's one of the few rules you managed to drill into my head." Richard replied wiping his eyes.

"But this isn't a job Richard." Bruce responded with a sigh.

Richard shook his head and turned around.

"Maybe to you it isn't but I have to get out of here so I can protect everyone." Richard said as Bruce turned him around as bats surrounded him. Suddenly it wasn't Bruce standing there in front of him but Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham City.

"Your right, crying is a sign of weakness, but you've already shown me how weak you truly are, so what does it matter?" Batman asked in complete monotone. Before Richard could say another word he was engulfed in the shadows once more.

* * *

Roy sat in his looking for any updates from Richard. He had been silent for almost twenty-four hours and that wasn't a good sign.

"Roy!" Wally's voice cried out. A second later Wally was standing at his side. Roy looked up from the computer and up at Wally.

"What's up Wals?" Roy asked as Wally seemed speechless for once.

"Ollie and Barry are at our front door with some visitors." Wally said finally figuring out a way to say it.

"Visitors?" Roy asked, standing up as Wally nodded.

"You're not gonna believe this, but it's the whole Young Justice team." Wally replied bouncing around.

"Easy Wally. Where are Virgil and Richie?" Roy asked beginning to walk to the staircase with Wally close behind.

"They're currently entertaining our guests but dude, watch what you say, Artemis isn't in the best of moods apparently." Wally said as they began to ascend the staircase.

"What do you mean by that?" Roy asked opening the door to the house only to be knocked back by a punch. Roy fell to the ground and their standing above him was a seriously ticked off Artemis.

"That's what I mean." Wally said as Ollie put his hands on Artemis's shoulders.

"What the hell was that for?!" Roy growled as Artemis growled in response.

"That's for letting us all believe Nightwing went rogue!" Artemis replied as Wally helped Roy up.

"Easy Artemis, I think it's best if we all just sit down and talk about this." Ollie said leading her towards the couch.

"S-she knows?" Roy asked a little stunned at Artemis's response.

"Yes my friend we all do." Kaldur stated alerting Roy of his presence. "But how?" Wally asked as he looked up at Connor. He gave a weak smile to his boyfriend but said nothing.

"Apparently Nightwing delivered a letter to Artemis letting her know of the plan and to burn it afterwards." Barry answered for them.

"Why weren't we told?" Ollie asked calmly looking up at Roy. Roy and Wally looked each other in the eyes as Virgil coughed to turn the attention to him.

"You guys need to relax. I know you're all pissed and you have a reason to be but." Virgil began with a deep breath.

"But the fewer that knew, the better." Richie finished for him.

"Yeah, thanks Rich." Virgil replied rubbing the back of his head. Artemis took a deep breath and walked over to the window. She stared out it as if making a decision.

"Unfortunately, the only way we could tell you guys openly is if you joined Oath per Richard's request." Wally said as Connor stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"So if we join Oath you won't keep anymore secrets?" Connor asked taking Wally's hands in his. Megan could definitely feel the tension coming off of Roy and Wally.

"Well yeah, and most of you guys were on our recruitment list." Wally responded as Roy walked over to where Artemis was.

"Recruitment list?" Kaldur asked as Wally nodded.

"You see, Richard knows the Light is up to something big and he wanted Oath to be prepared so he had us scouting people. Out of the people here: Kaldur, Connor, Artemis, Richie, and Virgil were on the list." Wally explained as the members nodded. After a few minutes of silence Artemis spoke up.

"I cried, you know." She spoke softly. Everyones attention was immediately on her. "I don't cry over anything and yet him going rogue killed a piece of me inside so I only have one thing to say." Artemis said turning around and looking Roy directly in the eyes. Everyone waited patiently for Artemis to state her decision."I propose that Young Justice and Oath merge meaning that all members of Young Justice will be a part of Oath but still a part of our own group." She said which quickly disposed of the tension.

Kaldur smiled. "I second the merger." He stated proudly. Ollie and Barry looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"All that are against the merger say I." Kaldur continued and not a sound was heard. "All those that wish for the merger say I." He said afterwards. The room was filled a chorus of 'I's. Kaldur then looked up at Roy and smiled.

"So, what do we have to do to join Oath officially?" Megan asked from the knowing smirks of Richie and Virgil.

"You gotta take the Oath of course." Virgil spoke up as Richie chuckled.

"Then you gotta get the tattoo and it really, really hurts." Richie added as Kaldur looked up at Roy.

"Meet us on the roof top of Oath's head quarters in exactly two hours. Be there in your hero outfits and be ready to take the Oath." Roy stated as the rest smiled.

Two hours later all the members of Young Justice and Oath(superhero members) stood on the roof top of Oath's headquarters. Green Arrow and Flash were there too, but not to join Oath, to witness the ceremony as Roy called it.

"Artemis, step forward." Red Arrow said in a low voice. Artemis did as she was asked. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" Roy asked as Artemis nodded.

"I swear." She said as Roy nodded and she stepped back.

"Connor step forward." Warp stated as Connor walked up to his boyfriend. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" Warp asked as Connor nodded.

"If it means I get to see you everyday, then yes." Connor said with a small smile.

Warp blushed slightly as Connor walked back into his place.

"M'gann, step forward." Gear stated as M'gann did so. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" He asked with a smile.

"If it means that I will be able to protect my friends better, then yes." M'gann replied as Gear smirked. M'gann went back to her place.

"Aqualad step forward." Static said as Aqualad did so. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" Static asked completely serious.

"If it means I'll be able to be of more assistance, then yes." Aqualad responded with a smile smile before stepping back.

"Do all of you swear as a member of Oath to trust and protect your family?" Red Arrow asked standing up straight.

"We swear." The members of Young Justice swore.

"Do you swear to stand by us, even if the world should turn against us?" Warp asked as again the members of Young Justice nodded.

"We swear." They repeated as Red Arrow smiled.

"Now you will get your tattoo on your right wrist by your new partner." Red Arrow stated as the members of Oath pulled out tattoo guns.

"Partners?" Aqualad asked with a raised eyebrow. Warp chuckled a little bit because Red Arrow now had to explain it.

"Yeah, partners. You see, our members are growing rather quickly so we decided to make things easier on all of us that you'd get a partner and to make it more meaningful they'd be the ones to do your tattoos." Red Arrow explained as Gear smiled at Static.

"It's also to teach you how to adapt with other people." Gear added as Static nodded.

"Yeah, because what happens if the partner your most accustomed to is hurt or unable to fight meaning you have to fight. Basically it's to make it so you're never unprepared." Static finished for Gear.

"Artemis and I are a team seeing as how were the best archers here." Red Arrow stated as Green Arrow grunted at the comment.

Artemis smirked and walked over to Red Arrow for her tattoo.

"Big S, your with me." Warp said with a wink at Connor. Connor smiled and walked over to him to get his tattoo.

"M'gann, you're with me considering we're the smartest here." Gear stated as M'gann flew over to him.

"You forgot the part about her small head balancing out your big head." Static teased as Gear chuckled. "Aqualad you're with me seeing as how were both masters of electricity." Static said as Aqualad walked over to him.

"It's a pleasure to work with you." Aqualad stated holding out his hand. Five minutes full of grunts later the members of Young Justice all had Oath written on their wrists.

"With this, you now have a family that will stands for a new light." Red Arrow began looking at the new recruits. Flash, who had brought his camera, began taking pictures like crazy.

"A family that will trust and protect you." Warp continued looking at everyone.

"That will stand by you." Static continued looking at Gear a smirk on his face.

"Even if the world turns on you." Gear finished as everyone held out their right hands.

"We are OATH!" They exclaimed at once. As everyone began to talk, Static and Gear managed to slip away to the opposite side of the building.

"Wow, partners huh." Static said sitting down on the ledge.

"Yeah, hard to believe just a year ago it was just you and me taking down people like Hotspot and Ebon huh?" Gear asked standing beside his best friend.

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry we'll end up drifting apart." Static managed to say.

"Yeah right, and Nightwing will die in a fiery explosion." Gear responded with a chuckle. Static looked at Gear with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, I'm just saying that me and you drifting apart is as likely as Nightwing dying in a random explosion." Gear stated with a shrug.

"I guess your right. After all, we started the super hero gig together and we took the Oath together so there's no way we'll drift apart." Static said with a chuckle. "And there's no way Nightwing would die in an explosion I mean not until he sees your shrine of him at least." Static added as Gear's mouth opened wide.

"For the last time, it's not a shrine!." Gear yelled at Static who only continued to laugh.

* * *

Elsewhere somewhere very secretive and dark.

"How is the plan advancing?" A gruff voice asked from the shadows.

"Perfect, Birdboy's in the coma just like we planned." A high shrill voice said with laughter.

"And he'll see what we want him to see, right?" The gruff voice asked as another voice grunted.

"Of course, what do you take me for? A street magician? He'll see exactly what we need him to see and our plans will go exactly as we planned." Another younger annoyed voice answered.

"Good, continue to part two." The voice stated with a small smirk behind it.

_Alright people, I know a lot of people will probably be mad at how I basically made Young Justice join Oath but I only have one thing to say to that. Idc. I'm planning this at it needs to be planned. Yes after 18 chapters I actually have a plan in mind which will blow your mind with the ending. Well read and review._


	20. No name chapter xD

Richard sighed looking down at the clear, emptiness before him. He had just seen his parents death again and he wanted so badly to just wake up to see Roy, Wally and even Slade there waiting for him.

"You know, this reminds me of our first night on the job." A voice called out from behind him. Richard turned to see Robin standing there.

"Yeah, I guess." Richard responded weakly. Robin walked over to the ledge and smiled softly.

"It was the first night we could truly fly." Robin continued looking down at the city.

"I guess you're right." Richard stated remembering how it felt when he took down Zucco.

"You know, you have a tough decision to make soon." Robin said looking at Richard.

"About which path I'm going to choose right?" Richard asked as Robin nodded.

"Yeah, because right now, you're still loyal to Batman like I am." Robin replied with a grim smile.

"No I'm not." Richard responded gruffly.

"Don't deny it. You know if Bats hadn't agreed with everything that was said about you that night, you wouldn't be here." Robin said shaking his head.

"I'm taking it since you're here, it's time for me to begin my next trial?" Richard asked changing the subject. Robin merely nodded as Richard looked around. "Where's Nightwing?" Richard asked slightly suspicious of Nightwing's absence.

"Uh he's taking care of some business." Robin said quickly making an excuse. Richard raised an eyebrow. Nightwing was a part of him so what kind of business could he be doing while Richard was going through these trials.

Darkness soon surrounded them until they were barely visible.

"My name is Robin, and I was the partner of Batman until I left." Robin stated before darkness engulfed them. (I'm pretty sure I went into this in an earlier chapter so I'm going to skip it)

* * *

Nightwing stared down his opponent.

"What are you doing here?!" Nightwing growled at the young man who held a cat in his hands.

"None of your business birdboy, now where's the original at?" The boy asked stroking his cat gently.

"Somewhere you'll never find him Klarion!" Nightwing replied before getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that, won't we huh?" Klarion asked in a mocking voice.

Slade looked down at Richard's body. The boy had been in a coma for 36 hours and he seemed to be struggling with something internally. Slade wasn't a man to get scared of anything but the thought of losing his precious bird really did scare him. He had come in every hour to check on his son and he didn't see any improvement.

"Stay away KLARION!" Richard's voice cried out. Slade's eyes widened at Klarion's name. He looked closely at Richard and saw there was a mystic symbol on his forehead that hadn't been there when he last checked on Richard. Slade growled before turning away and walking towards the door.

"Wintergreen, prepare my equipment, I'm going out on a hunt!" Slade commanded once he was outside the room.

"What kind of hunt are you going on, Slade?" Wintergreen asked immediately stepping into view.

"A magic hunt." Slade responded as Wintergreen went to fetch his equipment. "Also find out the location of Oath for me. I doubt I will be able to take on the light myself." Slade added after thinking for a moment.

"It shall be done." Wintergreens voice echoed in the hallway. Slade didn't know if Oath would help him but he knew that they cared for Richard just as much as he did.

* * *

Roy sat beside Wally, watching Richard's computer waiting for a message. 36 hours silent was definitely not a good sign and they were starting to get worried.

"Do you think he was discovered?" Wally asked as Roy looked at him.

"I sure hope not, because that would mean these past few weeks of undercover work would be meaningless and we'd have a very irritated bird to save." Roy replied trying to ease the situation. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Roy asked picking up his cell phone.

"This is Red Arrow correct?" A gruff voice asked from the other line.

"Depends who's asking." Roy replied in an irritated voice.

"Deathstroke the Terminator but you can call me Slade." The voice responded as Roy's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Wally asked as Roy pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker.

"H-how did you get this number?" Roy asked as Slade chuckled.

"It was rather easy after an hour or two of research." Slade responded as Wally gulped.

"What do you want?" Wally asked as Slade's chuckling stopped.

"Richard is in trouble." Slade said rather seriously.

"What makes you think we'd help you or that traitor?!" Roy asked with mock anger in his voice.

"Because both of you care for Richard so even if he did betray you, you would still help him, especially if his life is on the line." Slade stated as if it was a well known fact.

"You bastard! what did you do to him?!" Wally exclaimed into the phone.

"I have done nothing but help him." Slade began clearly irritated. "Klarion, on the other hand, has put him into a coma and he has been in it for the last 36 hours!" Slade continued attempting to push his anger down.

"Klarion?" Roy asked skeptically.

"Yes Klarion put him under some sort of spell and he fell into a coma while we were having a discussion." Slade replied not wanting to give information on the conversation.

"So what do you need us to do?" Wally asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I need Oath to assist me in taking down Klarion because he is undoubtedly being protected by the Light." Slade replied making both boys look at the other.

"I thought you worked for the light?" Roy asked playing ignorant.

"I have only worked for the light because I wish to exact my revenge on them for what they did to me." Slade responded as Roy and Wally had a mental conversation.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Wally asked as Slade growled.

"Because I would **_NEVER_** joke about Richard's life!" Slade responded as Wally looked at Roy and nodded.

"Alright, meet us on top of the tallest building in BludHaven in exactly two hours and we'll talk further than." Roy said hanging up the phone. It was at that moment that Virgil and Richie decided to walk into the room.

"What's up guys?" Virgil asked with his traditional laid back attitude.

"Yeah, why so serious?" Richie asked as Roy and Wally turned to them.

"Let everyone know there will be an emergency meeting in exactly one hour. Be at the roof of the tallest building in BludHaven in exactly one hour and ready for a fight!" Roy commanded as Richie and Virgil looked at each other before facing their senior members.

"Got it!" They said in union before dashing up to contact their other members.

* * *

An hour and a half later all the superhero members of Oath were standing on the tallest roof in BludHaven.

"Alright boys, you better have a good reason to have called this meeting. I was supposed to patrol with Green Arrow tonight." Artemis said obviously irritated.

"Yes my friends, what is so big that you would call this meeting?" Aqualad asked as RA looked at Warp.

"In exactly half an hour we will be meeting with Slade to discuss something very important." RA replied sternly.

"Slade as in Deathstroke the Terminator?!" Static asked obviously shocked. (he he get it Static Shock?)

"Yes, Deathstroke the Terminator." Warp said nonchalantly as if they met and talked with Supervillains on a regular basis.

"Why do we need to talk to this Terminator?" M'gann asked upon feeling the stress coming off of both Warp and RA.

"Because Richard's in trouble." RA stated which caused Artemis to immediately lose her sour attitude.

"What happened with Richard?!" She asked immediately interested.

"I believe I can explain better than they can." A voice said from the shadows. Everyone turned to see Slade standing there. Everyone looked uneasy but Slade didn't seem to notice. "If it is alright with you I will tell you exactly what happened." Slade said as everyone turned to RA who only nodded.

Slade then proceeded to tell them what exactly Richard had been going through from his first day living with him to his encounter with Batman and finally to what happened before he fell into the coma. Of course, Slade didn't tell them about his and Richard's personal conversations because they were personal and that's the way they would remain.

"So, you're telling us that Klarion has cast a spell on Richard causing him to fall into a coma?" Gear asked as Slade nodded.

"And the only reason you know is because while you were checking on him he cried out his name?" Connor asked for confirmation.

"Yes, now if there are no questions I'd prefer we stop this meaningless discussion so we can stop Klarion from completing whatever plan he has in mind for Richard." Slade said as RA looked at the members of Oath.

"Team mind." RA exclaimed out of nowhere. M'gann and Gear immediately straightened up.

"Yea?" Gear asked looking at their leader.

"You two are going to monitor Richard while we take down Klarion in order to prevent any damage to his mind or body. Am I clear?" RA asked as both Gear and M'gann nodded.

"As long as you don't have any problems with that Slade." RA said a little bit of irritation in his voice. Slade seemed to wave this off because he nodded.

"Actually I think that would be the smartest thing to do. I will give you the coordinates for his current location and tell Wintergreen to allow you in." Slade said beginning to do his tasks.

Klarion laughed as Nightwing finally hit the ground.

"That was actually pretty entertaining." Klarion said moving to walk past him. Nightwing groaned as he grabbed Klarion's leg.

"I'm not done yet." Nightwing barely managed to say before Klarion curb stomped him before resuming his previous mission of finding Richard and doing his job.

_Wow this is to make up for not updating in a few weeks. Oath and Slade working together? I feel bad for the Light at the moment or at least I feel bad for Klarion. Will Klarion succeed in his plan, whatever it is, or will M'gann and Gear arrive in time to help Richard? Stay tune to find out_


	21. Prelude to the conclusion

_Alright everyone quick author note before we begin. I could make a thousand excuses on why I haven't updated but I've been sick, busy with school and plain writers block. Hope you guys can forgive me._

M'gann and Gear arrived at the coordinates Slade had given them. "Wow this is nicer then I expected." Gear stated looking at the mansion in front of them. "True but you have to remember Slade is a highly popular mercenary." M'gann replied as the door opened to reveal Wintergreen standing there. "I take it your here to help Master Richard?" He asked as M'gann nodded. "Team Mind at your service." M'gann answered with a slight. "Good come with me." He stated leading them through the house. M'gann and Gear followed looking at the decorations.

"Wow this is brighter then how I thought Slade's house would look." Gear commented as Wintergreen grunted. "Master Slade has slowly been changing ever since Master Richard came to live with us." Wintergreen replied as they arrived at the medical room where Richard laid deep in his coma. "Gear check his vital signs. I'm going to check his mental state." M'gann ordered and Gear nodded and went strait to work. "Heart rate is rising at abnormal rate. Muscles are spontaneously contracting. Brain activity is off the charts." Gear reported in awe.

"Got it." M'gann replied as her eyes began to glow green. Wintergreen simply stood back and watched the two heroes do their thing praying Richard would be alright. "Administrating drugs to help stabilize muscles and heart rate now!" Gear called out injecting Richard with two syringes.

M'gann nodded as she began to try and mentally contact Richard. "Richard!" She called out mentally only to receive no response. "Unable to contact him mentally. I'm going to attempt to enter his mind to see if I can help from there." M'gann replied her eyes glowing green once more.

* * *

Richard stared out into the empty city. Robin had already completed his lesson and left to find Nightwing for his final lesson before he made his decision. So here he sat on the rooftop waiting. "I wonder how Roy and Wally are doing." He said to himself not exactly expecting to receive a reply. "Well their a little worried about their little brother but other then that their doing great." A soft feminine voice replied. Richard turned around to see M'gann standing there with a smile on her face. "Oh great now my subconscious has created a martian." Richard groaned placing his head into his hands.

"Your subconscious didn't create me." She replied flying lower. "Then how are you here?" Richard asked removing his head from his hands. "Mind link. Hello Megan!" She said slapping her forehead. He raised an eyebrow at this. "I am M'gann. Martian Manhunters niece. I'm also a founding member of Young Justice and new recruit to Oath." She said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. She nodded and grabbed his arm. "Now let's get you out of here." She said attempting to pull him up only for him to pull away. "I can't." Richard said with a sigh. "Why not? It's really simple." M'gann asked attempting to pull him again. "Because I haven't completed my lessons." Richard replied pulling his arm out of her grip. "Your lessons?" She asked an eyebrow raised. "It's a long story." Richard answered shaking his head. "Tell me and then maybe I can help you." She bargained as he contemplated the idea. "Alright." He responded with a deep breath.

Richard then began to tell her everything that had happened since he was put in the coma. Everything from Grayson to Robin and Nightwing's mysterious disappearance. "I see so your telling me you can't leave until you learn your final lesson so you can make your choice?" M'gann asked summerizing his story. "Yep. So until then I wait for Nightwing." Richard said with a shrug.

"Sorry it took so long we had an intruder." A voice said interrupting their conversation. M'gann and Richard turned to see Nightwing standing there with a smile on his face. "Nightwing?" M'gann asked as he nodded. Richard stood up from his spot and looked at Nightwing. "I'm ready for my final lesson." Richard stated looking at his masked counterpart. "Your final lesson is for you to make your decision." Nightwing replied opening his arms out wide.

Sudden the world began to change and memories began flashing by. On the left side were memories of Richard and Bruce as Batman and Robin. On the right side were memories of Richard with Wally and Roy. "Batman saved you from the darkness and created me." Robin's voice sounded as he appeared on the left side. "My parents imbued us with love and kindness which is who I am." Grayson said smiling appearing on the right. "Woah." M'gann muttered as Richard stared at Nightwing. "You have seen both of their ends. Now WHO ARE YOU RICHARD?!" Nightwing yelled at his civilian counter part.

Richard took a deep breath and walked over to Grayson. "Your right our parents did give us love and kindness. I always regretted not being able to save them. Unfortunately that wasn't in my control. I still love and miss them. However I do not blame myself for their deaths and you shouldn't either." Richard stated placing a hand on Grayson's shoulder. Grayson smiled. "Remember we're called the Flying Graysons for a reason." Grayson said before fading into Richard.

Once Grayson was gone Richard walked over to Robin. "You were right a part of me is still loyal to Batman and no matter what I do that's how it will always be. However my loyalty to Oath is much greater than it is to Bats. He saved me from the darkness but Oath saved me from myself." Richard stated looking down at his younger self. "Live so you have no regrets. Don't go half ass when you wake up or else I'll drag you back here personally." Robin replied with a smile. "Will do." Richard answered as Robin faded into him like Grayson did.

"M'gann can you do me a favor and let Roy know I'll be waking up in a second?" Richard asked as M'gann nodded speechless. She then vanished from his mind as Richard approached Nightwing.

"So you've made your decision?" Nightwing asked with a small smirk. Richard nodded three times as Nightwing's smirk grew. "So who are you?" Nightwing asked as Richard smirked back. "I am Rick Blake/Richard Grayson. The first Robin.. Slade's apprentice and finally. I am Nightwing brother of Warp and Red Arrow and Artemis's always traught boyfriend." Richard declared loudly as Nightwing smiled. He began to fade away and smiled at Richard. "Good luck kid your going to need it." Nightwing stated before being absorbed into Richard like Grayson and Robin before him.

Before the darkness engulfed Richard the scene changed so he was standing on water watching as a random Island exploded. Richard tried to place it but he had no memory of this event ever and before he could think about anymore he was engulfed in darkness.

When Richard awoke he was greeted with the sight of M'gann and Gear standing before him. "Where's Roy, Wally, and Slade?" Richard asked seeing the empty room. "Currently engaged in a major battle with the light." Gear answered as Richard's eyes widened. "Why the hell are you guys here?" Richard nearly yelled as M'gann sighed and Gear flinched. "Because we were ordered to watch you. The reason we haven't left yet because we wanted to know if your planning on coming with." M'gann replied calmly.

"Wintergreen!" Richard called out as Wintergreen appeared in the doorway with Richard's Nightwing suit in his hands. "Already prepared master Richard." Wintergreen stated bringing it over to him. Richard smirked as he changed right then and there as the others covered their eyes. "You can open them." Richard stated after a minute of silence. M'gann and Gear looked to see Richard dressed in his Nightwing uniform utility belt and everything. Only he held his mask in his hands. He slapped the mask on and nodded.

"Let's go save some lives." Nightwing called to the team before they dashed out the door. Wintergreen shook his head and smiled gently. He was going to tell Alfred all about this at their next butler meeting.

* * *

Red Arrow barely managed to dodge a bullet from Joker's pistol. "Oh come on Arrowboy you can do better then that for your uncle J cant ya?" Joker asked in a mocking voice. RA growled before launching another arrow at the clowns head only for it to miss. A few yards away from the two Slade and Sportsmaster were duking it out. "You've gotten soft Slade!" Sportsmaster laughed knocking Slade down with a round house kick. "That actually kinda hurt." Slade mocked rubbing his chin.

Superboy and Warp were currently dealing with Sulemon Grundy while Static and Aqualad were in a fierce fight with Black Manta. Finally Artemis was attempting to take on poison Ivy on her own. "You and your little sidekick club are done. No ones going to save you like last time!" Sportsmaster cried out laughing at Slade who was struggling to get up.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" A voice cried out as Sportsmaster was knocked to the ground by a projectile of sorts. Grundy was suddenly lifted up as he tried to smash Warp. One of Ivy's plants was frozen just as it was about to hit Artemis. As the three events happened simultaneously everyone turned to see where the voice came from. The villains gasped in surprise and the Heroes smiled. M'gann, Gear and Nightwing stood tall on a beam. "Nightwing!" Warp cried out as RA smirked. It seemed as though Nightwing showing up gave the heroes a new desire to win.

The three heroes jumped from the beam while M'gann floated down. Nightwing and Gear landed with a thud and Nightwing looked at Red Arrow and placed a hand to his forehead. "Nightwing reporting for duty!" Nightwing said with a mock salute. "Looky Birdboys back!" Joker cried out laughing. RA smirked forming a plan in his head. "Team Mind take out Grundy. Team Heartbreaker take out Poison Ivy! Nightwing assist Slade with Sportsmaster! Artemis your with me!" Red Arrow exclaimed at his teams. Everyone turned to Red Arrow and nodded. "OATH LETS KICK SOME ASS!" He exclaimed as Warp smiled at Nightwing as the teams began their switch.

Nightwing nodded and lunged at Sportsmaster in order to give Slade a moment to catch his breath. The two began in a battle of skill with Sportsmaster having the upperhand. He attempted to connect a Haymaker with Nightwing's temple it was stopped. Sportsmaster turned to see Slade standing tall. "Don't touch my apprentice!" Slade stated calmly before connecting a haymaker of his own to Sportsmaster's face. "Master." Nightwing said with a smile. "Good to have you back apprentice." Slade said putting a hand on Nightwing's shoulder before turning back to Sportsmaster.

Very soon it was apparent that Nightwing's apperance had turned the tide of the battle. And within the hour the villains were forced to retreat using a teleportation scroll Klarion had developed for them.

* * *

"Were you successful in your mission?" A voice asked as Klarion smirked evily. "Of course the image was placed inside his head at the time he was most vulnerable." Klarion said wickedly. "Excellent Klarion. We are now moving to Phase 3." The voice laughed wickedly...

_Again sorry bout the later update making 2k words will make up for it :) I can hope right? Also next chapter will the conclusion to the Masks of Lies and Deception Arc. So now just a few questions for you to sit on while I write the next chapter. What was it that Klarion did inside Richard's mind? What is going to happen to Oath now. Finally what is the Light's plan? Hehehe you'll have to stay tuned until next time to find out. Aren't I evil?_


	22. Concllusion

Richard stared at his room. It hadn't changed much since he had left and he smiled gently as he laid down on the bed. There was a meeting in half an hour where he would explain everything that happened to him while he was in his coma. Everyone in Oath was going to attend along with three special guests. Slade and Wintergreen were going to be attending along with Wintergreen's friend who apparently knew all of their identities. "Hey birdboy." A gruff voice said from the doorway. Richard broke away from his thoughts and saw Artemis standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Mis. Didn't expect you here, so early." He replied with a weak smile as he stood up from his spot. "Well I figured I'd spend some time with my boyfriend now that he's back from his suicide mission." She said with a smirk. He walked over to her and held his arms open for an embrace. However instead of receiving a hug like he expected she punched him in the jaw. Not hard enough to knock him to the floor but hard enough to leave a bruise for later. "I guess I deserve that. Huh?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"That's for not telling me about your plan sooner." She replied crossing her arms over her chest. She walked over to him and pecked him on the lips. "That's for placing enough trust in me to know about it." She said as he smiled. "Well of course your asterous like the others only more so to me." He replied taking her in his arms. "Asterous? I thought that word was saved for Roy and Wally?" She asked as he smirked. "Well you guys have definitely earned it." He said as he heard moaning sounds.

The two looked around before figuring out it was coming from Wally's bedroom. "Did Superboy come early as well?" He asked completely out of the blue. "Ya. Why-. You don't think they would-""I don't just think they would but I'm pretty sure their doing it right now." Richard interrupted her. The two looked at each other with smirks. "I'll get the camera." She told him going over to where he kept his camera. "And I'll get the Kryptonite." He replied grabbing a special lead box full of Kryptonite.

They walked out of the room and into the hallway to see Roy, Virgil, and Richie standing there. Virgil and Richie both had camera while Roy had a lead box as well. "You guys heard the sounds as well?" Roy asked as Artemis nodded. "Kinda hard not to with how loud they are." She replied as Virgil chuckled. "So are you guys here for the blackmail or the threatening?" Virgil asked eyeing the lead box in Richard's hands. "Both actually." Artemis said for both of them. "So Roy how are we gonna punish Wally if their really doing it in there?" Richard asked as Roy smirked.

"We'll find some way." Roy replied as they all approached the door. Roy twisted the handle and threw the door open to reveal M'gann and Kaldur on one side of the room with Connor and Wally on the other. Virgil, Richie, and Artemis went strait to work snapping photos while the couples gasped. "What are you guys doing?" Wally asked removing his lips from Connor's. Luckily for the four teens the couples were clothed but their hands were touching very unappropriated areas(I'm not going into details here for the little kids reading this)

Richard and Roy dropped their lead boxes and looked at the couples as Artemis, Richie and Virgil continued to take pictures. "That explains why the moaning was so loud." Roy commented as Richard nodded dumbly. "Friends are you not supposed to knock before entering a room?" Aqualad asked removing his hands from M'ganns body. "You are unless you hear moaning coming from your brothers room." Roy stated quickly regaining his composure. "Ya then you bust in balls a blazin." Richard finished for him.

"Hello Megan." M'gann said slapping her forehead. "You guys don't know that Martian mating rituals are supposed to be done in pairs." M'gann stated as Roy's eyes began to twitch and Richard blinked rapidly. "Hey Virgil grab a few shots of Roy and Richard would ya?" Richie asked taking pictures of Connor and Wally. Connor growled lowly which got the pictures to cease. Actually it got more then that. Richie backed away as quick as possible. Virgil on the other hand was grabbing some great pictures.

"In pairs?" Roy asked stupefied. "Yes you see when a martian falls in love they must find another couple in love. The four must then procede to-""Alright we get it!" Richard interrupted her. "And you two volunteered for this?" Roy asked coming out of his trance. Everyones gaze was then turned to Wally and Connor both still fully clothed. "Um I'm so screwed aren't I?" Wally asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Um Roy maybe we should go for a little walk before the meeting." Richard offered as Roy nodded.

"Yea we should because obviously we were hit in the head a little to hard last night. Once we get back though the hallucinations should be gone. There will be no Connor and Wally almost making babies when we get back right?" He asked sternly his glare directed at Wally. "Right you guys are all just hallucinating!" Wally agreed knowing it would save his ass even if his brothers knew they weren't really hallucinating. Roy and Richard then nodded and walked out of the room slowly.

"Oh my god did you get a picture of the looks on their faces?" Richie asked with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Yep. Blackmail material acquired." Virgil said nodding. "I'm sorry I do not understand. Did we say something wrong?" Kaldur asked as Virgil and Richie proceeded to laugh. "You didn't say anything wrong it's just their pissed that Wally's getting more than them." Artemis explained once Richard and Roy were out of ear shot. "I see so they were not offended by our actions?" Kaldur asked to be sure. "They weren't but just to be on the safe side no one will mention what just happened for the next week." Artemis stated as Connor growled.

"Why do your brothers have to interrupt our fun time just because their jealous?" Connor asked with scoff. "Easy Supes they just want to make sure we love each other before we take that step." Wally explained holding Connor's hand in his own.

"Alright guys. I think it's time for Oath's meeting so let's go." Artemis said as everyone filed out the door and down the stairs. Once they got there they saw Slade and Wintergreen along with Ollie and Barry with an older gentlemen. "Hey I thought this was an Oath only meeting." Richie complained as Ollie chuckled. "Hey you guys are still under our jurisdiction and your parents would kill us if they found out about this." He replied. Richard and Roy walked into the room and Richard's eyes went wide when he saw the older gentlemen. "Alfred!" He cried out dashing over to the butler and giving him a large hug.

"Master Richard it is good to see you again." Alfred said returning the hug and ruffling Richard's hair a little bit(remember Richard is still short.) "Wait if your here then does that mean?""Do not worry apprentice Batman is not on the premises and neither is Robin." Slade calmed him as Richard pulled apart. "B-but how?" Richard asked looking up at Alfred. "Well you see Wintergreen and I are old friends and when he told me of a young boy jumping around the ceiling and changing his masters life. I knew it was you." Alfred explained as Wintergreen nodded.

Richard smiled at Wintergreen and Wintergreen nodded. "Alright so not that I'm trying to be rude but why is one of the Justice League's most wanted here?" Flash asked motioning to Slade. "Because he is a part of this." Roy said in Richard's place. "Maybe we should start from the beginning?" Wally offered as everyone nodded.

So for the next two hours Richard, Roy, and Wally explained everything that had happened with Slade and the other Oath members commenting in every once in a while. "So your saying Richard went undercover to try and use Slade to infiltrate the Light only for you guys to find out Slade has been gunning for the Light as well. Then Klarion put Richard in a coma where he met his three selves and picked to stay in Oath?" Barry asked summarizing the story.

"Thats the gist of it yea." Richard replied with a shrug. "So in the end we didn't learn any information about the Light's plan?" Virgil asked with a moan. "Not neccessarilly. You see right when i was waking up from a coma I saw an island explode. I didn't recoginize it as a memory. I can only assume that since I saw Robins and Graysons ends. That it was Nightwings." Richard explained as Roy seemed deep in thought. "Do you think you could pinpoint the island if you saw it from the right angle?" Barry asked as Richard nodded. "Well then we should get started because if it really was Nightwings end it can probably be stopped." Ollie responded as Wally stood up lightning fast.

"Oh no. For the next two weeks Richard is not allowed to do work of any kind!" He stated as Ollie and Barry raised an eyebrow at this outburst. "It's my punishment for going undercover without letting them know beforehand." Richard explained rubbing the back of his neck. "I see. The Justice League has already been watching the Light but we'll be keeping a closer eye on them from now on." Ollie stated as Barry nodded. "And Oath will focus on getting any and all information on their plans we can." Roy stated.

"Agreed. So what about you Slade?" Roy asked turning to the villain. Slade seemed amused at this and shrugged. "My cover was blown and I don't have any intention of going back to a life of crime especially since I have found my apprentice." Slade said motioning to Richard. "So I guess I'll take a vacation." He said as Roy, Wally and Richard looked at each other before nodding silently. "How about joining Oath?" Richard offered causing looks of surprise and shock to spread across everyones faces.

"What?" Ollie asked as Barry shook himself out of his trance. "That is so not fair!" Barry complained stomping his foot. "Ya! We've been involved with more Oath business then him." Ollie agreed as Roy and Wally smiled. "Well we actually we want to add four new members to our group and I think we've found three of them." Roy said with a smile. "How about it Master?" Richard asked walking over to Slade. Slade was ready to refuse until Richard gave him the puppy dog eyes. Oh how the mighty have fallen because as soon as Slade saw them he sighed. "Alright I'm interested." He said as Wally looked at Barry.

"Join Oath please?" Wally asked pouting. "You got it kid!" Barry said with a large grin. "Don't even try that pouting shit it won't work on me." Ollie stated crossing his arms over his chest. "But you looked so interested a second ago." Roy inputted with a small smile. "Ya and plus what would my mom say if she found out I was attempting to take down the Light without you there to protect me?" Artemis added as Ollie sighed. "You know if you had just said please I would've done it. No need to blackmail me." Ollie said shaking his head. Artemis and Roy shot each other triumphed looks.

"Be on the roof top in exactly one hour. Oath dismissed." Roy declared as everyone left the room except for Artemis and Richard. "So if we ever decide to do it. Let's either make sure we get a hotel or we don't try that hard." Artemis teased as Richard blushed several shades of red.

An hour later everyone stood on the roof top in their hero gear. Red Arrow, Warp, and Nightwing stood on one side with everyone except for Green Arrow, Flash, and Slade behind them. Those three stood in front of their mentors. "Green Arrow step forward." RA stated as GA did so. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" He asked his former mentor. "I swear." GA said cockily before stepping back. "Flash step forward." Warp said going next. Flash super sped in front of his nephew. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" Warp asked as Flash nodded. "Ya and I'm glad to be doing this." Flash stated placing a hand on Warp's shoulder before going back in line.

"Slade step forward." Nightwing said as Slade did so. "Do you swear to stand for a new light?" He asked his master. "As long as you are there beside me I swear so apprentice." Slade vowed before going back. "Do you three swear as a member of Oath to trust and protect your family?" RA asked as the three nodded. "We swear." They chorused. "Do you swear to stand with us even if the world is against us?" RA finished as the three nodded. "Let's see the world take on the worlds three best archers." GA said with a small smirk. "Man they won't even be able touch us with the two fastest guys alive here." Flash inputted with a grin.

"Should the world turn on us. We will crush it. Simple as that." Slade added with a small smile. "Alright step forward to receive your tattoo." RA commanded as the three did so. Nightwing did Slade's while Warp did Flash's and Red Arrow did Green Arrow's. A few grunts and squeaks from Flash and Green Arrow later they were done. Slade merely chuckled at the heroes reactions.

"With this you now are a part of a family that stands for a new light." Red Arrow began the verse. "A family that will trust and protect you." Warp continued as he and Red Arrow glanced at Nightwing. "That will stand by you. Even if the world should turn on you." Nightwing finished proudly. "We are Oath!" Everyone including the three older members exclaimed into the night.

So ends the Mask: Lies and Deception Arc.

_I've decided that since you guys picked this arc and it turned out great I will let you pick the next one. Dont worry all of these will end up unveiling more of the Lights plan and maybe lead into it_

_The Truth behind Bats: When Batman decides to join Ra Al Gaul along with Robin they become a terrifying force. Now what do these three want you might ask? Simple the destruction of Oath!_

Across the Galaxy: Oath is kidnapped and taken to a planet off world so that they can fight for entertainment. Will the members of Oath make back to earth or will they end up dead before the finale?

Vanishing Heros: When the Justice League disappears for unknown reasons it's up to Oath to step it up and take over their duties as well. But when Lex Luthor and Braniac join forces will Oath be able to stop them or will they be killed before the Justice League can reappear? Oooooh

_Oh ya I'm letting you guys all know ahead of time that my updates may slow down these next few weeks. I know its summer and all but I'm currently writing a novel. One that I might add is going to be good enough to publish which i hope to do once its completed. So I'll be taking random breaks here and there to work on it and hopefully within the next three years or so you guys will see a book written by yours truly. Alright guys till next time_


	23. The first chapter in new arc

Oath: League of Bats. Redemption and Destruction.

Roy, Wally and Richard sat in their living room. "Alright boys let's begin our meeting." Roy began nodding his head. "As you know there have recently been attacks on various Oath industries, by an unknown person or group." Roy stated as Richard and Wally nodded. "Yep and in response to that: we've sent out the rest of Oath to help assist and protect our fellow members." Richard added in complete seriousness. "So do we know what their after?" Wally asked looking at his fellow brothers. Roy shook his head at the comment. "No. But we have reason to believe they are hunting our superhero alter egos." Roy replied as Wally groaned.

"Great. That narrows it down to every villain we've ever taken down." He groaned as Richard seemed to think for a moment. "Actually all of these attacks have been planned and well prepared. So we can actually eliminate quite a few villains from our list." Richard countered as Roy nodded. "Yes and add in the fact we have not been able to identify who's been placing the bombs and it narrows it down to just a few." Roy added as Wally nodded. "Only people with that kind of ability are: Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Ra Al Gaul, and Queen Bee." Wally said instantly narrowing it down.

"We can eliminate Luthor and Queen Bee from the list." Roy said with a smirk on his lips. "Why's that?" Richard asked obviously confused. "Because both have been in the other's bedroom for the past two months barely leaving." Roy answered as Wally groaned. "GAH! Don't put those images in my head man!" Wally said covering his eyes. Roy merely raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to say that even though we caught you almost making love to Connor?" Roy asked instantly reminding the two.

"I said I was sorry ok? And weren't you guys just hallucinating the whole thing?" Wally huffed at the reminder. Richard was about to comment until a large missile flew through the window and exploded. The three of them using their instincts and reflexes were able to get away from the blast. The missile detonated and launched the three members in separate directions as the explosion destroyed the furniture and proceeded to set the house on fire.

Roy opened his eyes to see their living room on fire. Instantly he attempted to stand up. It took him a moment but he was eventually able to stand though his vision was still fuzzy. "WALLY! RICHARD!" Roy yelled across the burning room. "Roy?" Wally's voice called out. "Wally!" Roy called turning his head to the direction of which the voice came from. Sure enough he saw Wally walking over to him his hand on the wall. Wally's clothes were torn and burned in random areas. "Wheres Richard?" Wally asked looking at Roy who's clothes were in the same state. "Over here." Richard's voice called out.

The two brothers instantly turned to see Richard who was in the same condition as they were. Richard slowly made his way to his brothers despite the house being ablaze. "We have to get out of here." Roy told them turning to the front door which was in a great flame. "Ya this is so not an asterous place to be at the moment." Richard agreed as the three brothers wrapped an arm around the other. Roy was in the middle leading his two brothers. Wally was on his right side breathing heavily. Richard was on the left of Roy in deep thought.

Once the three were in front of the door they all raised a leg and spartan kicked it off its hinges. They barely made it a few steps before fire engines and police cars surrounded the house. The three brothers were in a daze barely processing anything as the firefighters began trying to calm the fire. The three turned around and looked a the burning house. "Did that really just happen?" Richard asked as Wally looked somewhat teary eyed. "Our house." Wally said not registering what Richard had just asked. Roy clenched his fist in anger and it shook showing exactly how angry he was.

The day passed in a blur for the three brothers as the place that they had called home for the past two years was reduced to a pile of ashes. By the time the three of them had regained control it was already late at night. The three brothers sat in the local police department waiting. "What are we gonna do now Roy?" Wally asked as Roy sighed. "I don't know Wally. I don't know." Roy told him shaking his head as an officer walked out. "Rain and Wade could you come with me for a moment?" The officer asked as Roy raised an eyebrow.

"What about Rick?" Roy asked immediately. The officer merely shook his head. "I hate to say this boys but your identities have been revealed." The officer said softly. The three boys looked absolutely shocked as the officer said this. "What did you just say?" Roy asked almost instantly. "Your identities have been revealed. ." The officer told him as the three of their faces fell. "You've got to be joking." Wally protested as the officer shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's the truth. The reason I need the two of you is because your guardians are here to claim you. Unfortunately for young Richard we are unable to get in contact with ." The officer explained as Richard cackled lightly. "Might as well send me back to an orphanage. Bruce wouldn't take me back if I begged. Even if he was willing to you'd have to drug me and tie me up before taking me back to him. Even then I'd run away again." Richard snapped at the officer.

"Look we're not leaving without Richard." Roy said standing up. Wally was up in an instant nodding. "Ya. We've been through to much to let some idiots separate us." Wally added crossing his arms across his chest. "Look I understand both you and your guardians are upset about this but it's out of our control." The officer said softly. "You guys go on ahead." Richard said softly. Both brothers turned to their youngest. "Richard if we leave now you'll get taken to an orphanage!" Wally protested. Richard stood up and shrugged. "Can I use my one phone call?" Richard asked completely ignoring Wally's comment. The officer nodded wordlessly.

Richard then walked over to the payphone and began to dial a number while his brothers watched. "Hey. You remember that thing that happened with Bruce a while back?" Richard asked into the phone. "Well the house we were staying at kinda burned down. Can you bring the papers and come get me?" Richard asked into the phone before smiling. "Alright. I'll see you in twenty minutes then. Love you two." Richard finished hanging up the phone.

"Um Dickie-bird who was that?" Wally asked as Roy smirked slightly already realizing who he had called. "My legal guardian. He'll be here in twenty minutes." Richard said with a shrug. "You actually got a hold of ?" The officer asked surprised. Richard merely shook his head. "Obviously your systems out of date because my guardian changed right after I left Bruce's house. My current guardian is on his way." Richard told him as Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Current guardian?" Wally whispered to Roy. "It's most likely Slade. Considering how close the two are. He also has the resources necessary to forge the documents." Roy explained barely above a whisper. Wally chuckled at his forgetfulness. Twenty minutes later Richard, Wally, and Roy all walked into a room where their guardians were waiting. Barry ran to Wally and embraced him in a hug at borderline super-speed. Ollie wrapped his arm around Roy. Finally Slade put his hand on Richard's shoulder. "The paperwork has already been filled out." Ollie told the boys a grim smile on his face.

The three boys merely grunted. "Slade can you call every member of Oath and have them meet at Oath High school?" Richard asked looking up at his new guardian. "Of course Richard. But may I ask why?" Slade asked softly. Richard looked at Roy and Wally who both nodded at him. "We've got something major to discuss." Richard told him. "Leave it to us." Barry said as Ollie nodded. "Civilian members as well?" Ollie asked as Roy nodded. "Make sure there's a few news cameras there as well will ya?" Roy asked as Ollie raised an eyebrow. The three pairs went off to assemble the members of Oath while also changing into their costumes.

An hour later Red Arrow, Warp, and Nightwing stood on top of Oath High school looking down as members flooded the school yard. The superhero members of Oath stood behind them waiting. As expected there were a few news reporters waiting anxiously for Oath's big announcement. "Is this really the right thing to do?" Warp asked as Red Arrow nodded. "It's the only thing we can do at this moment." Red Arrow answered grimly. Green Arrow walked over and handed RA a microphone to the schools system. "Alright everyone. You're all probably wondering why we called you here today. As you know their have been multiple attacks on Oath in the past few months." Red Arrow said taking a deep breath. This was probably one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. Even if it was only temporary.

"Unfortunately we have no idea who the attacker is. No one has died but many have been gravely injured." Red Arrow continued as Nightwing and Warp watched their brother in silence. "This hurts me more to say this then you'll ever know. But it needs to be said. As of right now Oath is disbanded." Red Arrow declared sorrow clearly in his voice. "Just because we are disbaning does not mean you are allowed to go back to crime. Everyone of you has made a positive impact on the community of BludHaven and all of Oath's businesses will still remained united however you are no longer vigilantes. Only civilians." Red Arrow told them with tears building in his eyes.

"But no matter what anyone says though Oath is officially disbanded. We will always be a family." Red Arrow declared raising his arm up. The members of Young Justice cried some openly some not so openly. Even GA and Flash were close to tears as they listened to Roy's speech. Hell even Slade was completely silent. He would never admit it but he was going to miss being a part of Oath and he respected everyone within it. However out of all the people he respected in Oath Roy was now second only to Richard.

"You are apart of a family that stands for a new light!" Red Arrow declared pumping his arm into the air. Everyone in the schoolyard repeated the chant and pumped their arms into the air as well "A family that will trust and protect you!" Warp exclaimed pumping his arm up into the air. Again everyone repeated both the words and the actions. "That will stand by you even if the world should turn on you!" Nightwing finished as everyone chanted. "With this our last official Oath meeting is over!" Red Arrow declared tears now streaming down his face.

Twenty minutes later everyone in the courtyard was gone leaving only the super members. Static and Gear looked at their former leaders with dread. "Alright everyone gather around." Red Arrow declared removing his mask. Nightwing and Warp followed Roy's example and took of their masks. Pretty soon everyone with a mask had done the same. "With this meeting the Civilian part of Oath is offically done. Meaning that the only members left are those around you." Roy told them as Virgil and Richie's expressions brightened a little bit. "What do you mean by that?" Ollie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our plan has entered phase two." Roy told everyone. "Phase two?" Kaldur asked skeptically. "We've let our unknown enemy think they've won while buying us some time to not only discover who they are but to counteract them." Wally explained as Virgil raised an eyebrow. "So does this mean we don't have to go back to South Dakota?" Virgil asked as Roy smiled.

"No but Oath will be splitting up for a little bit. I will be going with Ollie. Wally will be going with Barry and Richard will be going with Slade." Roy began as Static and Gear looked at each other once more. "As for Virgil and Richie. You both have the option of either staying with me and Ollie or Richard and Slade." Roy told the two. "Both of you are welcome at either place." Richard added with a small smile.

"I guess I'm going with Slade and Richard then." Richie said with a shrug. "I'll go with Roy and Ollie then." Virgil told Roy. "Alright then I'll tell Wintergreen to prepare an extra room for your arrival Richie." Slade said softly. "Alright then everyone bring it in." Roy commanded. Everyone did so and formed a circle. The remaining members but their hands with the tattoo in the circle. "As of right now we begin our plan to not only stop the light. But this unknown enemy as well. In exactly two weeks time you will all receive a location to travel to. Each of you will scout your location and report your findings." Roy told them. "It maybe weeks or months before we see each other again so let's do it nice and strong!" Roy finished as everyone nodded their heads.

"We are apart of a family that stands for a new light!" They all spoke in union. "A family that will trust and protect us!" They continued their voices getting louder and stronger. "We will stand by each other even if the world turns on us!" The finished in their loudest voices.

_So ends the first chapter of The Bats arc. No Official name yet unfortunately. I kinda stole a scene from my novel and put in here. Well it's not really stealing if I modified it and I created it in the first place. 40 pages in the novel so far for anyone whose interested. And this will begin the final arc before the big finale which will hopefully lead into a sequel if I can get over 200 reviews. If I get over 250 reviews by the time this story is finished I will do a sequel or I will just leave you off with a cliff hanger ending. But that's not for another 10-15 chapters or so. Well till next time Ja Nay _


	24. Short things on each original member

Oath: League of Bats. Redemption and Destruction.

With Richard and Richie(Team Double R)

Richard sat and watched the news with Richie by his side. They were currently in the grand dining room of Slade's mansion. Wintergreen was off doing god knows what while Slade was taking a well deserved nap. They had been here for almost three days and this was the first time they had actually gotten a moment to themselves. Slade had surprisingly taken Richie on as his apprentice as well starting from the basics, while Richard continued with his advanced training. "It's still hard to believe isn't it?" Richie asked breaking the quiet silence.

"Ya it is." Richard said looking at his comrade. "So what do we do while we wait for Roy to contact us?" Richie asked curiously looking at his new partner. "We take a road trip to get the final member of Oath." Richard explained with a light smirk. Richard flipped out of the chair and smiled. "Final member?" Richie asked standing up as well. "Yep the final member of Oath has been secretly training. I got in contact with him when I was first staying with Slade. I contacted him this morning and he says he's ready to assist us." Richard explained as Richie smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Richie asked his grin going from ear to ear. "I was waiting for my food to settle honestly. I mean it's a long ass ride to Mexico." Richard explained as Richie's eyes widened.

"We're going to Mexico?" Richie exclaimed as Richard nodded. "Don't worry we'll be zetaing a few hours away from his home. Then we ride like there's no tomorrow." Richard replied as Richie nodded. "Then let's get going!" Richie said cheekily pumping a fist into the air. Richard nodded as he led Richie through the house until they arrived at the zeta tube he had installed the day before.

"Um do Roy and the rest of Oath know about this mysterious 'final member'?" Richie asked looking at the machine. "Well Roy and Wally do. But they don't know we're going to get him. As for the rest of Oath, um nope. Consider yourself the first one outside the original three to know about him." Richard replied after thinking for a moment. "That's totally awesome. Wait until Virgil hears that I got to go on an exclusive mission with Nightwing." Richie said the second part more to himself then to Richard. Richard chuckled as they got their motorcycles ready for their department. Richard smiled to himself as they prepared. Roy and Wally were taking care of themselves and he knew it.

"Alright Richard. We're all set to go, coordinates entered and everything." Richie said proudly as backpack climbed onto the side of his motorcycle and activated camouflage mode. "Alright then since Roy isn't here, I guess it means I get to say it." Richard said hopping atop his bike. Richie climbed onto his and raised an eyebrow. "Alright Oath. Lets KICK SOME ASS!" He said activating the zeta tube. He drove off doing a wheel'e with Richie close behind him.

With Roy and Virgil.(Team Arrow Shock**.****1**.)

Roy stared at his targets. He had a quiver full of arrows on his back and his staff/bow ready for action. He had been practicing every chance he could. He was going to need to be at his best once the Light made his move and he had improved quite a bit. Well with twelve hours a stay focused on training anyone could improve even after only three days of training. Virgil was next to him sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He had his eyes closed and held his hands in a meditation pose. Like Roy he had been training twelve hours a day for the past three days. He was currently working on a new trick he had discovered in a random battle.

He was able to unleash a small amount of electricity from his body and transfer it through multiple objects. He was currently manipulating the electricity through six metal balls on the floor. ""Three." Roy said under his breath knocking back an arrow. "Two." Virgil continued the countdown, adding a small bit more electricity to the six balls. "One." They both declared, with Virgil opening his eyes. Roy then began to fire arrows rapidly at the targets while Virgil held his palm out and commanded the balls to destroy random targets. The balls separated and began a path of destruction.

A full minute later both stopped panting heavily. "Nice work." Roy commended as Virgil nodded. He had risen to a standing position while commanding the balls. He held his hand up and commanded the balls back to him. "You too man." Virgil replied looking at their work. Out of the fifty dummies or so that had originally stood, only one was left standing. "Damn we missed one." Roy grunted as Virgil smirked. The balls made a small circle in the air with one in the center. "I think not." Virgil said holding his palm out once more. Concentrating he chanelled half of the electricty stored within each ball into the center one. His eyes widened as the center ball launched at the target, completely obliterating it.

"Nice work." Roy said smiling. Virgil nodded as the ball came back to him. "Hey Roy. Do you think Richie and the others are doing alright?" He asked letting the balls drop to the floor. "Their doing fine." Roy assured his partner. "But how do you know?" Virgil asked looking at his temporary partner. "Simple, I talked with both Richard and Wally, this morning." Roy answered as Virgil nodded. "Richard said that Richie misses you but other then that he's fine." Roy added as Virgil nodded. "Hopefully after this is all over, we can all go back to being the greatest team in history." Virgil stated as Roy nodded. "Not hopefully. When it is all over." Roy corrected as Virgil nodded. "Your right. When it's all over we'll go back to being the greatest team in history." Virgil repeated with a smile on his face. "Alright Virgil let's set up some new targets and try it again. Only this time lets see if we can get all the targets in one minute." Roy said emphasizing the word all. Virgil nodded as they began to do so.

Wally and Connor(Team SuperWarpHeart)

Wally leaned into Connor's embrace and smiled gently. Unlike Roy and Richard who were training or doing something important he was relaxing with his favorite person. Not to say that it wasn't important to the worlds fastest speedster. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled contently. "I love the way you look at me." Wally spoke softly. Connor smiled down at his boyfriend. "And I love the way you eat so fast." Connor replied as Wally faked a gasp. "Oh Supey. I think you just made me the happiest man on earth." Wally said in response to Connor's reply. "Well if your the happiest man on earth then I think you'll be the happiest in the galaxy once I ask you my next question. The pair had been leaning on a bench watching a sunset at ironically the spot of their first date.

Connor moved out of Wallys hold and stood in front of him and reached into his leather jacket for something(I'm pretty sure you all can guess what he's going to do). He grabbed Wally's small hand with one of his own and got on one knee.(Last chance. If your not a slash fan skip ahead to the author note). He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "I know, I'm not good with words. Hell I'm not good with emotions period. But I do know that I love you." He said as Wally's eyes widened as he realized what Connor was doing.

Connor released Wally's hand and opened the black box to reveal a diamond ring. "I was orginally planning on asking you in a few months but with the lights plan and all I don't wanna take any chances. Wally West will you marry me?" Connor asked as Wally stuttered for an answer. Wally's brain struggled to catch up to his ears but once they did he tackled Connor to the ground in a hug. "I'll take that as a yes?" Connor asked as Wally nodded immediately and kissed him. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Wally declared loudly. Connor smiled gently putting the ring on Wally's finger. "Soon we'll be Mr. and ." Wally said softly leaning into Connors chest. "Yes. Yes we will." Connor replied having already agreed to do so before hand. Since him and Superman weren't at the level of father and son yet, he had wanted to take Wally's last name instead. They then began a very passionate makeout session as the sunset. When they finally pulled apart Wally smiled gently.

"I wonder what Richard and Roy are gonna say." Wally asked in a way that would make you think he was on some type of drug or something. "They better not be dicks about it. I already asked and you said yes. They can deal with it even if they don't like it." Connor said bluntly. Wally nodded and dug his head into Connor's chest. "I think I'll ask Artemis and her sister to entertain the two the night before so they're in a good mood." Wally replied with a smug look on his face.

_Alright everyone Oath is in it's final arc basically. I've decided to have this lead into the finale(or cliffhanger whichever you prefer.) meaning that Batman will play a big part in lights plan but maybe not in the way you think. Also I think Static and Gear need an upgrade. I'm going to give said upgrade but I need new hero names for the two. Let's face it why should Roy,Richard and Wally all get new identites but them? Comment suggestions for names. _

_Two more pieces of news. One I'm going to have a huge epic battle and I want you guys to pick heroes/villains/civilians who you'd like to see in it. The reason I'm doing this is because its Oath's epic ending and it's going to be huge. Only requirement is that the person has to have something to do with a member of Oath. Example: Captain Cold- Archenemy of Flash and Warp. or Rocket- A member of Young Justice-. _

_Ok Final piece of news. I'm currently at the 1/3 way of my novel and I'm looking for people to read it and critisize. Why don't I just post it on a website you ask? Simple I want to actually publish this. I need 2 people to read it and to be blunt and mean about it. If you think you can do it simply review or send me a pm and we'll make it so you can. Alright everyone that's all for this time(Thank you everyone who actually reads my author notes)_


	25. Fourth of July special

Oath Special: Fourth of July.

Roy and Richard sat on the ledge of the tallest building in BludHaven in order to watch the special fireworks display they had planned. "Man. Where's Wally at? I mean he was supposed to be here an hour ago." Richard complained openly. "I don't know but he better not have eaten all of our snacks." Roy grumbled at the thought of said speeder eating all of their specially prepared snacks. "True. Hey speaking of which, weren't Richie and Virgil supposed to bring the snacks?" Richard asked as Roy nodded. "Ya. Normally I could understand but we emphasized the time several times to them." Roy replied nodding in agreement. "You don't think something happened to them do you?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

As if on que Roy's comm link sparked to life. "Warp to Red Arrow. Warp to Red Arrow. Do you read me?" Wally's voice rang from the com. Roy scrunched his face up and placed a finger to his comm. "Red Arrow here. Where the hell are you Warp?" Roy asked well more like growled into the comm. "Well Static, Gear and I are currently being held up by a very difficult foe." Warp replied rather quickly. "And you just called?!" Roy asked obviously irritated. "Well we thought we could take him out on our own. Obviously we were wrong." Warp answered. "Where are you guys?" Roy asked almost immediately.

"By warehouse sixteen-" "Were on our way. Don't do anything stupid until we get there." Roy interrupted before turning to Richard. "Time to suit up. Warp, Richie and Static are currently engaged with an opponent near warehouse sixteen." Roy declared as Richard was on his feet. "Got it boss." Richard replied as the duo hopped into the open window of the building and changed into their hero gear in less than 1 minute total.

"Let's go." Red Arrow commanded. Nightwing nodded and the two grappled building from building until they saw warehouse sixteen. What they saw wasn't a pretty sight. Gear was on the ground unconscious while Static was barely standing. Warp was panting heavily leaning on said warehouse. Then to their surprise they saw it. Connor was going blow for blow-or at least trying to- with Superman! Artemis was on a nearby rooftop firing arrow after arrow at the man of steel. M'gann was unconscious behind her from the looks of things. Aqualad was using his water-bearers as two short swords attempting to cut the man of steel.

"Nightwing, wake up gear and M'gann. I'm going to give Superboy and Aqualad some support from here. Once both are awakened give Warp one of his special protein bars. Once you have acomplished both of these things I'll give you guys the plan." Red Arrow declared as Nightwing slipped into the shadows to begin his work. Red Arrow fired a few ice arrows at the man of steel which held him for but a moment before he continued his rampant attack against Superboy and Aqualad. "Artemis once M'gann is awakened make your way to my position." Red Arrow commanded through the comm. "Got it." Was Artemis's response.

Nightwing on the other hand had slipped down the building to where Gear was. He pulled out some smelling salt and snapped it under Gear's nose causing him to gag and awaken. "N-Nightwing?" Gear asked sheepishly. "Good to see your up solider." Nightwing said with a small smile. It was at that moment that Superman decided to change targets. His new target you ask? Nightwing! He charged towards Nightwing at an alarming rate. Nightwing tossed Gear who had managed to stand some smelling salts and a few protein bars. "Wake up M'gann and give the bars to Warp." Nightwing commanded jumping over the man of steel's shoulders right as he was in range..

Superman crashed into the building giving Superboy and Aqualad a small breather. "Good job taking on the boyscout." Nightwing commended with a nod towards both. Superman soon charged from the building at Nightwing once more. "Red Arrow! I don't think we're gonna be able to take him down without some more assistence." Nightwing declared flipping over the man of steel once more. "You want me to call in the big guns?" Red Arrow asked through the comm link as M'gann and Artemis floated over to him proving that Gear had done his first job. "Well more like need you to." Nightwing replied as Superman aimed a well thrown punch at Nightwing. It nearly hit him only to be stopped by a shield of water and another super-punch. "Got it." Red Arrow pulling out a small device. It was black and had a small white button in the middle. He pressed it with no hesitation which caused the button to glow.

"On their way." Red Arrow declared proudly. "So what's the plan?" Warp asked appearing before the trio with Gear at his side. "We stall supes here until the big guns arrive. When they show up we use operation 'Take down the man of steel.'" Red Arrow answered him. Warp nodded as he looked down to where Aqualad, Superboy and Nightwing were still engaged with Superman. It wasn't until Superman landed a strong right on Superboy did Warp disappear from his place and reappear punching said man of steel in the face. "Don't touch my boyfriend you creep." Warp declared with a deathly edge to his voice.

"How long until they get?" Aqualad's voice rang from the comm. Superman who had fallen to the ground snarled getting to his feet. He charged at the quartet of heroes but before he could touch them an arrow exploded at his feet covering him in cement which didn't hold for longer then a moment. Once he was broken free he was knocked to the ground. Then as soon as he hit the ground a bunch of silver S's embeded themselves into the ground before surrounding the kryptonian in a small explosion.

The heroes turned to see Slade, Flash, and Green Arrow standing there. Flash had his arms crossed over his chest, while Green Arrow aimed another arrow at Superman. Slade himself was standing there with a furious look on his face. "The big gunz have arrived." Flash said with a small smirk. "Took you long enough." Artemis said releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So what do we do now?" M'gann asked as Red Arrow looked upon the heroes. "Operation: Contain the Man of Steel is a a go. You all know your positions so..." Red arrow exclaimed leaving off. "So OATH LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Red Arrow finished as everyone nodded going to do their respective jobs.

Gear and Static glanced at each other a small smirk. "I got the static if you got the shock." Gear said smugly. "Well then static away, my friend. We'll show the man of steel exactly why I'm called Static Shock." Static replied cockily. Backpack gave Gear a few special gernades he had created for his and Static's ultimate combo attack. He tossed them at the man of steel. They exploded as the other members of Oath seperated to their own positions. The explosion covered Superman in a large vad of goop. Static who had been charging a large bolt of electricity launched it at the goop.

The goop immediately took in the voltage and the man of steel screamed in pain. "Two minutes until the chemicals reach the ideal temperature!" Gear declared as he and Static began to watch. "Got it." Superboy declared as Superman stood up the goop still attached to him. He charged Superman who had been lifted into the air by M'gann and jumped into the air. He then smashed Superman back to the ground. "Target is immobilized for an estimated thirty seconds." Superboy declared jumping off of the man of steel. "Got it." Artemis replied knocking back an arrow with Aqualad in front of her. He knelt down and held his waterbearers over his head which had since changed to a small ball of water. Artemis aimed through the small ball of water and launched her arrow. The arrow froze upon going through the ball of water but it still managed to hit a portion of the goup.

Ten seconds later the ice melted and the arrow released a strange green fluid into the goop which seemed to absorb it and changed colors to it. "Target chemical combination is done." Artemis and Aqualad stated at the same moment. "On our way." Warp and Flash replied beginning to run circles. The whirlwind seemed to cool the goop down as it began hardening slowly. "Cooldown has begun." Red Arrow said through his com since Warp was busy at the moment. "Got it." Nightwing's voice replied through the com. Nightwing and Slade who had been standing atop of nearby building leapt through the air throwing a bunch of silver s's and wings which all lodged themselves into the goop as it hardened. "Alright, final chemical balancing has been completed." Nightwing said through the com. "Got it. Initializing final phase of Operation: Contain the Man of Steel." Red Arrow answered knocking back an arrow with Green Arrow at his side doing the same thing.

They simultaneously launched the arrows at Superman which exploded into a quick trying cement that covered Superman in it-except for his face obviously-. The speedsters stopped almost instantly and looked at the almost package wrapped Superman. "Operation: Contain the Man of Steel is complete. Good work everyone." Red Arrow declared once Superman was unconscious and covered in the quick drying cement.

An hour later all the members stood on one of the tallest buildings in BludHaven partying! Connor and Wally were slow dancing while Roy and a mysterious young woman with black hair wearing a mask danced as well. Virgil and Richie were eating and making jokes at the other a tint of blush on both of their faces. Ollie and Barry watched their former partners and smiled. Ollie was so gonna tease Roy about his dance with Artemis's sister. M'gann and Kaldur were sitting in a corner enjoying the other's presence in a long embrace. Richard who had been sitting down on a bench was yawning rather loudly with while making small talk with Artemis cuddled beside him.

Slade who had been smart enough to bring his hidden camera was taking pictures like crazy.

He had been taking pictures of everyone mostly for black mail reasons. However he was taking a decent amount of pictures of his young protege and Artemis mostly so Wintergreen and Alfred would get off his back about the two. Ever since Bruce and Jason had gone missing Alfred had come and begun working for Slade. Slade could handle Wintergreen constantly inquiring about the two but Wintergreen and Alfred was driving him insane. Hopefully he could get a picture of the two kissing so the two would get off of his back. "Hey guys! The fireworks are starting!" Richie exclaimed pointing to the sky. Sure enough soon they heard the loud squeels of the fireworks being lit. Then they all exploded filling the night sky with sparkling colors.

Connor looked Wally straight in the eyes and smiled. "Since this day is about freedom how about you stay with me in secluded room in one of Oath's many apartment complexes?" Wally whispered seductively into Connor's ears. "You sure your brothers won't interefere this time?" Connor asked in a hushed tone. "I think the two will be to busy to do anything. Roy seems to be having a good time with Artemis's sister. Probably going to be doing the same thing we are." Wally replied as Connor raised his eyebrow glancing at Richard from the corner of his eye.

"And Nightwing?" Connor asked shyly. "Going to Artemis's place for the night. Aparently her mother wants to finally meet her 'future son in law' and is forcing him to stay the night." Wally answered smiling. "Then I think our relationship level is going up." Connor replied with a smirk. The two then began to kiss passionately.

While Connor and Wally were talking so were Roy and Jade. "So handome how about once this is all over we go back to your place?" She asked seductively. "Depends. Will you be there when I wake up in the morning?" He asked smugly. She merely grinned her cheshire like grin at him. "Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on how good the night is." Jade replied as he smirked. "You'll be staying then." He said pulling her close. They then began to kiss passionately.

Richie and Virgil looked at each not sure what to do. "Um. Virgil. Do you have anyone you like?" Richie asked stuttering just a little bit. "Um ya actually." Virgil replied rubbing the back of his head. "Really? Is it Daisy?" Richie asked nervously. "No. Shes beautiful but I kinda grew out of her once I moved here. In fact I think my interests have taken a different turn all together." Virgil replied just as nervous. "Really how?" Richie asked both curious and nervous at the same time. "Look. Rich, you can turn me down if you want as long as it doesn't ruin our friendship but. I really really like you and would like to go out on a date with you." Virgil said clamping both of his hands over his mouth after the last part. Instead of turning him down like Virgil thought he would. "I'd love to V." Richie replied with a small smile.

Before another word could be said Richie attempted to take a step forward only to trip over a silver S that Slade would forever deny throwing. He would blame it on Barry and Ollie because they wanted to see the two kiss so bad. Because that's exactly what happened. Richie tripped over the S and fell onto Virgil effectively knocking him to the ground as well as locking lips with him. He pulled up slowly only for Virgil to pull him back down for passionate makeout session.

Kaldur and M'gann were already in the middle of a mad make out session on the the outside. Inside their minds however they were doing much more adult things. Richard and Artemis watched as all the couples were making out. "So boy blunder you scared about meeting my mother tonight?" Artemis asked smugly. Richard chuckled hollowly and softly. "You mean the mother who even though has lost her legs has eight different black belts and is better with a bow an arrow then even GA is?" Richard as hoarsely. "Yep. The same mother that has been _**dying**_to meet you." Artemis replied leaning closer to him. "Maybe just a little." Richard admitted sheepishly. Artemis grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't be scared your just staying the night. In fact she's letting us stay in the same room. That should mean something right?" Artemis asked suductively

As if Roy and Wally had some sixth sense they both released from kissing their respective partners and turned to the duo. "Don't even think about it you two. We don't need any little Nightwings and Artemises running around this soon!" They said in union before resuming their kissing. Richard's mouth fell agape as Artemis turned his face to him. "Don't worry birdboy. What they don't know won't kill them." She said with a smirk on her face before pressing her lips to to Richard's initiating a very passionate kiss.

Slade, Barry and Ollie watched from a distance in silence. That was until Slade broke said silence. "I do not have any problems with Homosexuality but if either of you two try and kiss me, I will remove your ability to have any children." Slade said with a deathly edge to his voice. Ollie and Barry gulped before turning back to the kids. Slade smiled knowingly. He had taken enough blackmail pictures that he would give Richard some incase he and Artemis were caught in the act. That would be enough of an edge to let him survive. Slade chuckled to himself grabbing a picture of each couple.

_Man Slades evil huh. Alright might as well say it incase you guys didn't figure it out. This is like an inbetween chapter. Basically all of these events happened just not at where the plot is right now. It's a forth of july special and I felt like doing the special. I also felt that Superman needed to get wailed on because of his attitude towards connor in the show. Hope you liked the romance. Also the next chapter in the plot will be out in a few weeks or so. One last thing. A small thing from Oath's amazing author. Happy Fourth of July everyone. Ja Ne_


	26. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Author's Note to every fan of Oath.**

**Alright everyone. I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUCNEMENT. Please read the whole thing because you will be confused otherwise This being that this version of Oath is done. What do I mean by done? I mean I'm done continuing this version. Wait wait did I just say version? Yes Yes I did. You see my writing style has improved from what I can tell. I've been writing my novel with my best writing style so why should you guys have to suffer my pathetic grammer mistakes? The answer: You shouldn't and I won't allow it anymore. I've decided to completely rewrite Oath. **

**This story will still be up as a reference and that way if you for some reason prefer my grammer mistakes will still be able to read it. The plot will be the same or at least close enough. The plot will be thicker. The pairings will stay the same both some arcs will be longer. WEll i guess all of them will be. I will also go into more details about things. There will be no 'holy christmas nuts batman he dropped his i.d' or Bruce acting like he's bipolar(more like split personality in the comics and shows.) **

**This will also be at a much slower pace. Also this story is set to be removed once I have caught up with it in the new version. However if anyone discovers I am breaking one of fanfiction's rules please notify me asap so I can fix it and hopefully not get banned. I'd rather download all the chapters then be banned. Also I need you guys to be more blunter, it's fine if you guys like the chapter but if you find any and I mean ANY grammer mistakes in the new version message or review so I can eliminate those. I write this story not only because I enjoy it but for you guys. **

**So like I said it's being rewritten. Infact the first chapter is already up. If you go to my profile you should be able to find it. If you want to find it at a later time the name of it is Oath v2 : A story of blood and brothers. I hope you will all read it and enjoy it even more then you enjoy this one. But as I said before this will only remain up as long as I'm not breaking any rules(because I don't have the time to read them all.). Thank you all for being a part of this and I hope that you read the new version. Please and THank you.**


End file.
